


Джаннат в тени мечей

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Slow Burn, Господиня когда я уже этот фик закончу ради всего святого, Оригинальные женские персонажи - Freeform, Оригинальные мужские персонажи, Смерть основных персонажей, жестокость, насилие, смерть второстепенных персонажей, упоминание каннибализма
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Не бояться смерти, но бросаться на неё с упоением: казалось бы, простая истина, которой он следовал всю жизнь. Упивающийся сладкими обещаниями, ослеплённый верой и бумажными видениями, он бежал по тропе, вымощенной костями и запёкшейся кровью. Действительно ли райский сад покоится там, в отблеске лезвий, готовых обрушиться на каждого неугодного?
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Стоит отметить, что АУ довольно колоссальная. За основу, конечно, брался источник вдохновения самой игры, но уставы и правила оригинального Ордена всячески переплетаются с каноном. События, кстати, происходят многим раньше, чем в первоисточнике, а именно фик берёт начало в 1086 году. Хочу предупредить, что некоторые части предысторий отличаются от канона в виду условий оригинального Ордена или в пользу сюжету. Сам сюжет охватывает 78 лет, на момент первой главы главным героям не больше 14-ти. Если что пожалуйста не пугайтесь каннибализма в метках до него далеко и он не очень детальный.

Альтаир склонился вперёд, опираясь на переднюю луку седла. Спина у него сразу же зашлась жгучей болью от такого простого движения. Лошадь под ним замедлилась и тревожно заржала, мотнув тяжёлой головой в разные стороны. Ему вечно попадались какие-то очень странные и нервные лошади, словно конюхи сговорились подсовывать ему таких, которые не могли ни секунды усидеть на месте или же норовили сбросить его с себя при первой же возможности. 

— Пошла, — сдавленно рявкнул Альтаир, пришпорив лошадь, и та послушно сдвинулась с места. 

Боковым зрением он заметил Дахи, который, сидя в седле, умудрялся одной рукой держать поводья, а второй придерживать небольшую книжку в чёрном кожаном переплёте, которую он читал на ходу. Дахи заметил на себе чужой взгляд и, не отрываясь от книги, слабо улыбнулся. Он был намного старше самого Альтаира, с маленьким шрамом, рассекающим левую бровь. Сам Дахи очень любил из раза в раз рассказывать о том, как он его получил: будучи ещё учеником, он решил проверить, что будет, если бросить бутылку с маслом на огонь. Естественно, бутыль взорвалась и стекло полетело в разные стороны, но Дахи почему-то оказался целым и невредимым, разве что обзавёлся весьма солидным на вид шрамом над бровью. 

— Что-то не так? — спокойно спросил Дахи, слегка поёрзав в седле. Было заметно, что он уже успел отвыкнуть от езды верхом. 

— А ты не в курсе? — слева от Альтаира раздался язвительный голос Малика. 

— Я долгое время был в Алеппо, так что новости из Масиафа доходили редко, — пожал плечами Дахи, заинтересованно убирая книгу в сумку на поясе и опираясь на переднюю луку седла, концентрируя всё своё внимание на собеседнике. Альтаир обречённо вздохнул, вкладывая в это дело всё своё разочарование, и натянул серый капюшон ниже на лицо.

— Он нарушил приказ инструктора, вот ему и дали по спине, — судя по голосу Малика, он скорее хотел в очередной раз напомнить Альтаиру о его ошибке, нежели посмеяться над ним. Дахи сдавленно хихикнул. — И не смотри на меня так, ты это заслужил.

— Не кори его так — голос Дахи сразу начал звучать так, будто он среди них был старшим братом. — Всякое случается. Думаю, он уже усвоил.

Дахи никогда не злорадствовал над другими, а тем более над теми, кто ниже по рангу. Он уже перестал носить серые одеяния, избавившись от звания подмастерья, но Альтаир чаще всего видел его лишь в обществе новичков. Да и сам Дахи частенько жаловался, что ему сложно находиться в компании других фидаинов.

Малик не ответил ему ровным счётом ничего, как и Альтаир. Повисла тишина, разгоняемая разве что шумом ветра в ушах и монотонным цокотом в такт шагов лошадей, идущих по запыленной дороге. Солнце ещё не успело подняться в зенит, но угрожающе близилось, нависая над землёй и постепенно усиливаясь. В горле у Альтаира начало пересыхать, отчего он тяжело сглотнул.

— Послушай, Дахи, — после длительной паузы спросил Альтаир. — В чём заключается наше задание? Мне говорили, что оно потребует много времени, но ничего большего я так и не получил.

— Это задание — честь для любого, — с львиной долей воодушевления произнёс Дахи. — Мы должны явиться в Иерусалим. Там всё и узнаете, братья. А пока поберегите вопросы и смотрите в оба.

Альтаир нахмурился и слегка скривил губы, но его лицо скрывал капюшон, а потому никто этого не заметил. Такие смутные ответы, полные зловещих интонаций, никак не удовлетворяли его интереса, но он прекрасно знал, что раньше времени из Дахи ничего не вытащить: многие из Ордена могли улыбаться и хранить молчание даже под пытками. Некоторое время они ехали молча, склонив головы, чтоб посторонние ничего не заподозрили и решили, что они простые странники или посыльные. В желудке у Альтаира всё напряглось, когда он уловил на себе взгляд человека, облачённого в доспехи и бело-красное сюрко. Солдат внимательно всматривался в них, точно стервятник, выискивающий падаль.

Дахи выругался, когда наблюдатель крикнул что-то на незнакомом языке, в котором Альтаир едва узнал немецкий. На шум моментально сбежалась стража, трое ассасинов пришпорили лошадей, заметно уставших после длительного передвижения. Альтаир крепко сжимал поводья, посылая лошадь в галоп, пока она не издала пронзительное ржание, заваливаясь набок. Альтаир ловким движением спрыгнул с седла, совершил кривоватый кувырок и выпрямился, точно дикий кот. Его лошадь неистово ворочалась, поднимая столбы пыли и захлёбываясь болезненным ржанием. В её жилистой шее торчала стрела с обломанным от падения древком. Точно такая же торчала из её передней ноги. Альтаир быстро осмотрелся по сторонам: отовсюду раздавался звон мечей, крики, возгласы, топот копыт, но из-за столбов пыли ничего не удавалось разглядеть.

Совсем рядом пыль резко сдвинулась, заставляя Альтаира среагировать на движение. Со свистом его меч вышел из ножен, с металлическим звоном скрестились лезвия, разбрасывая в стороны крошечные искры. Не желая медлить, Альтаир повернул кисть руки, направляя вражеский клинок в сторону, после чего уколол наугад, едва разгоняя клубы пыли. Раздался болезненный вскрик и проклятия на незнакомом Альтаиру языке, но соперника это не остановило: в Альтаира полетел ещё один удар меча, который он едва отразил. Пыль наполовину улеглась, Альтаир отскочил назад, рассматривая противника внимательнее прежнего. Перед ним стоял тот самый солдат, который узнал их с самого начала. На левом бедре у него виднелась небольшая, но глубокая рана, из которой сочилась кровь. Боковым зрением Альтаир заметил Дахи, уже без лошади, окружённого несколькими стражниками. Солдат, напавший на Альтаира, стоял неподвижно, подняв перед собой меч с лезвием, направленным на противника. Альтаир с досадой фыркнул: дуэлянт из него неважный. Солдат, выбитый из сил раной на бедре, пошёл в наступление — он заметно ускорился, надеясь на то, что его соперник, вынужденный отражать удары с немыслимой скоростью, ошибётся, открывая какое-то уязвимое место. Альтаир блокировал удары один за другим, но он прекрасно понимал, что таким образом его меч попросту переломится пополам.

— Альтаир! — окликнул его Малик, сидящий верхом на лошади. Он протянул ему руку. — Садись.

Альтаир отвернулся от него, изворачиваясь, чтоб ударить соперника, но его удар ловко отбили крестовиной меча. Даже среди звона стали он смог услышать, как Малик раздражительно фыркнул. Пыль снова вздыбилась, точно шерсть на загривке бешеной собаки.

— Альтаир, — чуть тише, но намного злее крикнул Малик.

— Отвали, — рявкнул ассасин в ответ, поворачиваясь к всаднику. Солдат не упустил отвлечения соперника, а потому с замахом рубанул с плеча. Альтаир сдавленно вскрикнул и резко развернулся, нанося удар чуть выше раненного раннее бедра противника, поворачивая клинок вверх. Белая сюрко резко окрасилась в тёмно-алый, его соперник упал замертво. Альтаир скривился, когда рана на его боку заболела со всей силы. Малик, всё так же сидящий верхом на лошади, снова протянул ему руку с явным раздражением. Альтаир с неохотным видом взялся за его руку, поднимаясь и молча садясь в седло, к задней луке.

Небольшое сражение уже подошло к концу: деревенька, где их и заметила стража, была крошечной и бедной, а потому солдат в ней можно было сосчитать на левой руке посвящённого в фидаины. Дахи стоял посреди дороги, запыхавшийся и окружённый трупами. Он согнулся пополам, опираясь на колени и тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Альтаир вцепился одной рукой в заднюю луку седла, второй зажимая рану, что раздавалась пульсирующей болью по всему остальному телу. Выпрямившись, Дахи окинул их двоих взглядом из-под капюшона. Его лошадь стояла неподалёку, склонив голову к земле, словно ничего и не случилось. Взобравшись в седло, Дахи тяжело вздохнул.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, — его голос звучал хрипло, в горле у него пересохло. — Потом раздобудем третью лошадь.

Он замолчал, но, заметив рану на боку Альтаира, добавил:

— Нет времени тебя перевязывать, — он сразу помрачнел, стараясь отчётливо выговаривать каждое слово. — Ровно, как и делать перерыв.

Договорив, он повернул лошадь и пришпорил её. Альтаир держался за луку седла, сцепив зубы. Малик молчал, двумя руками сжимая поводья — но даже по тому, как он напряжённо сидел, было видно, что он ужасно злился. Альтаир в сердцах обречённо вздохнул: он никак не сможет избежать упрёков и нравоучений.

Ехали они быстрым шагом, не имея возможности уйти в галоп. Пришлось ехать даже когда солнце оказалось в зените, неистово обжигая землю. Альтаир слабо пошевелил рукой, которой зажимал рану, его пальцы заскользили от вязкой крови. Он дышал часто и с трудом, с тихим свистом делая короткий вдох, чтоб протяжно выдохнуть. Ему и самому не верилось, каким чудом он ещё не умер от кровопотери.

— Хватит дышать мне в затылок, — возмущённо и тихо выпалил Малик, не оборачиваясь. Спорить у Альтаира совсем не было желания, а потому он повернул голову в сторону.

Альтаир уже и не считал, через какое время они остановились. Солнце к тому времени уже прошло полпути от зенита к горизонту, когда Дахи слез с лошади. Малик последовал его примеру, спокойно опустившись на землю. Альтаир самостоятельно выкарабкался из седла, всё ещё зажимая саднящую рану рукой. От такого затратного движения кровь, до этого замедлившаяся, возобновила ход. Альтаир коротко зашипел сквозь зубы. Дахи бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Здесь вблизи должно быть поселение, — говорил он как можно более кратко. — Я украду лошадь.

Все остальные понятливо кивнули.

— Малик, — Дахи нахмурился, глядя на Альтаира. — Займись раной.

Альтаир осклабился. Теперь его жизнь находилась в руках его самого злостного ненавистника. Сам Малик с бесстрастным выражением лица кивнул, после чего Дахи поспешно удалился.

— Снимай верх и садись куда-нибудь, — бросил Малик, копошась в вещах.

— Холодно же, — ребячески возмутился Альтаир. Собеседник окинул его испепеляющим взглядом, отчего пришлось подчиниться. Липкими и онемевшими пальцами он развязал завязки, на которых держалось его одеяние подмастерья. Дорожные сумки под ним издали краткий гулкий вздох, когда он на них приземлился. Малик сел справа от него с иголкой и кетгутом в руках.

— А без этого никак? — Альтаир расстроенно нахмурился. Малик издал разочарованный вздох.

— Радуйся, что я вообще с тобой нянчусь, — прорычал Малик, продевая нить в ушко иглы. В ответ он получил лишь очередной вздох, плавно перетекающий в глухое рычание, полное досады до последнего выдоха. Альтаир отвернулся, когда Малик наскоро протёр иголку рукавом, чтоб хоть как-то согнать пыль. Когда игла впилась в кожу около раны, Альтаир лишь стиснул зубы, не проронив ни слова.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что натворил? — сказал Малик, не отрывая взгляда от раны, которую зашивал. Делал он это медленно, специально, чтоб было больнее. — Из-за тебя мы задержимся. Мы должны были добраться до Иерусалима за два дня, а теперь будем ехать не меньше недели, пока ты не сможешь держаться в седле.

— Вообще-то, это из-за тебя, — злостно оскалился Альтаир. — Если бы ты меня не отвлёк, то ничего бы этого не было.

Малик сердито дёрнул рукой, резко стягивая шов на ране, отчего Альтаир сдавленно зашипел.

— Ай, полегче! — с огромной долей обиды возмутился он, кривясь от боли.

— Самодовольный кретин, — Малик нахмурился и грозно вздохнул. — Смотри с кем говоришь, а то оставлю тебя так, и помрёшь здесь.

— Господин с тебя шкуру спустит, — самодовольно фыркнул Альтаир в ответ, криво ухмыляясь.

— Зато не придётся терпеть такого придурка, как ты, — в ответ на это Альтаир лишь отвернулся. Он и раньше спорил с Маликом по всяким мелочам, и они, конечно, злились друг на друга, но в прошлые споры его собеседник всегда злился иначе. Бывали колкости, оскорбления, но никогда его слова не звучали до конца искренними, всегда находилась маленькая брешь, в которой можно было свести спор на большую шутку. А теперь их пререкания звучали злобно, каждое слово пропитывалось гневом, не оставляя ничего, кроме тяжёлой многотонной обиды. Имей Альтаир возможность, он бы встал и ушёл куда подальше, лишь бы не ощущать на себе чужого укоризненного взгляда и лучащуюся ненависть. Но ему пришлось молча лежать на месте, терпя нарастающую боль в ране: Малик не отказывал себе в том, чтоб умышленно дёрнуть рукой в сторону или долго ковыряться иглой в ране, оправдывая это поиском более надёжного места для шва.

Дахи вернулся тогда, когда Малик завязывал бинты на уже сшитой ране, а Альтаир, с мрачным и обиженным видом сидящий в окружении сумок, молча глядел в даль. Солнце осторожно касалось скал из песчаника, гордо возвышающихся по обеим сторонам перевала, виднеющегося впереди. Некогда белые облака, похожие на вымокшую пряжу, наливались сиреневым цветом, медленно уплывая куда-то вперёд, в сторону моря. Небо сменилось на оранжево-розовое и сразу стало казаться намного выше, чем ранее: будто небосвод был высоким и недостижимым потолком для запертого в невидимых стенах мира. Дахи привёл лошадь — гнедую, с белым пятном на узком лбу. Привязав её к остальным, фидаин подошёл к Альтаиру и уселся рядом на расстеленном фризовом плаще.

— Ну что? — спросил он со слабой улыбкой, полной характерной для него хитрецы. — Живой?

— Ещё как, — Альтаир повернулся к нему, издавая тихий смешок в ответ. Дахи, благо, и не думал его отчитывать. Наверно, знал, что Малик сделал это за него.

— Тебе лучше отдохнуть, пока рана не затянется в достаточной мере, — Дахи слегка прищурился, состроив выражение лица, достойное самой Богоматери. Альтаир возмущённо нахмурился, открывая рот, чтоб поспорить, но Дахи поднял руку, призывая собеседника к молчанию. — Без возражений, это приказ.

Альтаир закрыл рот, перестав хмуриться. У Дахи была особенная черта: в секунды менять свой тон и выражение лица, бывая то строгим фидаином, то любящим старшим братом. В этот раз он снова мгновенно сменил одно на другое и тихо засмеялся, сразу же изгоняя из собеседника любую крупицу обиды. Малик, разводящий костёр неподалёку, лишь окинул его взглядом исподлобья.

— Да ладно тебе, — с наигранной обидой протянул Дахи, не сводя взгляда с Альтаира. — Хотя бы попытайся сделать вид, что послушаешься.

Альтаир тихо засмеялся, одновременно кривясь и содрогаясь от боли, пробивающей насквозь.

— Дахи, ты хочешь меня убить? — сквозь смех спросил задыхающийся Альтаир, сгибаясь в три погибели и зажимая ладонью место, где под слоем корпии покоилась сшитая рана.

— Нет, — с ребяческим видом мотнул головой Дахи. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, уголки его губ опустились, а брови приподнялись в опечаленном выражении. Голос у него стал таким тихим, что Альтаиру пришлось напрячь слух. — Совсем нет.

Следом ребяческая кривая ухмылка сползла и с лица Альтаира, внутри неприятно вывернулась сосущая тревога, образовывая в своём холодном пустом чреве неприятную дрожь, пригвоздившую тело к земле, не давая Альтаиру пошевелиться или поднять взгляд с собственных рук, лежащих на коленях. Ему внезапно стало очень пусто, будто из раны на боку вытекло всё его нутро, распластавшись кровавым месивом там, на запыленной дороге деревушки, расположившейся на пути от Масиафа до Иерусалима. Кипа внутренностей, опаляемая солнцем, поедаемая падальщиками и насекомыми. От таких мыслей его замутило, и он отогнал вырисовывающееся видение прочь, к дальним уголкам сознания. Дахи обернулся через плечо, покосившись на Малика, возящегося с костром, после чего повернулся обратно к собеседнику, уже вернув себе прежний беспечный вид.

— Не злись на него, — тихо бросил он спустя секунду молчания. — Вы, два барана, вечно ссоритесь. Но он далеко от Масиафа. И от брата тоже.

Альтаир молча кивнул — намного глубже и медленнее, чем нужно. У Малика был брат: не то чтоб Альтаир особо им интересовался, просто было бы глупо не знать других людей из Ордена. О Кадаре он знал не так уж много, лишь то, что он был неважным воином, а потому ему поручали мелкие задания, чаще всего с бумагой. Насколько Альтаир его помнил, то они даже пересекались пару раз, но не особо. Кадар, открыто восхищающийся Альтаиром, совершенно не походил на своего вспыльчивого и склочного брата.

— Я понял, — коротко кивнул Альтаир. В образовавшейся тишине затрещал маленький костёр. Малик, выпрямившись, с довольством посмотрел на результат своей работы. От костра потянулся серый дым, а на кончиках огненных языков дрожал воздух. Насмотревшись на огонь, он сел рядом с Дахи и потянулся, сцепив руки в замок над головой.

— Придётся задержаться, — мрачно констатировал Малик, скрещивая руки на груди. Его злость и прежняя обида отхлынули, точно волны во время отлива. Он снова вернулся к своему нейтральному состоянию: его слова обрели уже привычную пелену лёгкого сарказма, то и дело проскакивающего в словах, с особой избирательностью, какой обладали ювелиры, украшавшие крохотные серёжки инкрустированными алмазами. Он сидел прямо, с выверено-спокойным выражением, с небрежно приглаженными тёмными волосами, неровно подстриженными, напоминая всем своим видом кактус с короткими, но многочисленными иголками — с таким не то чтобы смертельно или опасно взаимодействовать, но всё ещё крайне нежелательно.

— Придётся, — согласно выдохнул Дахи, запуская пальцы в тёмно-русые волосы и задумчиво почёсывая затылок. Малик покосился на Альтаира. Он не хмурился, но в самых краях его радужек мерцали тлеющие угли недовольства, полностью компенсирующие любое из его сердитых выражений.

— Рекхерт ещё не приехал в назначенное место, — неопределённо пожал плечами Дахи. — Путь у него неблизкий, через море. Конечно, это нам далеко не на руку, задержки обязательно откликнутся в будущем.

На мрачной низкой ноте последнего слова его голос едва слышимо задрожал.

— Но мы справимся, — уже более весело протянул он, зевая. — Не надо бояться трудностей.

Малик смешливо хмыкнул, подперев голову рукой. Альтаир перевёл взгляд в сторону и, выудив из сумки грубый плащ из шерсти, накинул его себе на плечи, ёжась от резко подступившего холода. Костёр, разведённый совсем рядом, дунул жаром ему в лицо, заставляя щуриться от едкого дыма.

— Не волнуйся, Альтаир, — ободряюще ухмыльнулся Дахи. — Я не расскажу Саййидне об этом происшествии.

Альтаир поднял на него взгляд, в котором на секунду мелькнуло удивление.

— Спасибо, — тихо буркнул он в ответ, сильнее кутаясь в плащ. Дахи на это лишь издал краткий смешок, щуря тёмные глаза, полные искорок хитрецы. Альтаир ждал, что Малик фыркнет или возмутится на такое наглое покровительство со стороны Дахи, но он молчал, натянув на голову серый капюшон.

Повисла напряжённая тишина, которую очень хотелось нарушить, но в голову совсем ничего не приходило. Небо постепенно полнилось синевой, на землю опускались сумерки. Где-то вдали размеренно застрекотали сверчки, вторя тихому потрескиванию горящего хвороста.

Они даже не удосужились поужинать, сразу разложив вещи ко сну. Позже, лёжа на расстеленном плаще, Альтаир смотрел вперёд себя, в густое и тёмное небо, усыпанное ярко мерцающими звёздами, точно стол, на котором случайно рассыпали соль. Сомкнуть глаз он не мог, вслушиваясь в шумное сопение Дахи, то и дело ворочающегося на своём плаще, словно птица на неудобном насесте. Альтаир закрыл глаза, шумно вздохнув. Тихим эхом ему ответил Малик, до этого лежащий неподвижно.

— Спишь? — шёпотом спросил Альтаир, не сводя взгляда с неба.

— Седьмой сон вижу, — сдавленно фыркнул Малик, издав нервной смешок.

— Я тоже, — засмеялся в ответ Альтаир. На секунду в их разговоре повисла гнетущая пауза. — Слушай, Малик.

— Слушаю, — небрежно бросил в ответ его собеседник, всё так же тихо.

Альтаир замолчал, уставившись в небо немигающим, пустым взглядом. Где-то внутри, подобно струне, задрожала настырная и неумолимая тревога. Шумной, резвой струной это волнение вздыбилось, вытягивая и перекручивая и без того истерзанное нутро. Альтаир прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки так сильно, что места укусов начали отдавать солоновато-металлическим привкусом.

— Ну? — после длительного молчания переспросил Малик. — Либо говори, либо дай поспать.

Альтаир слабо улыбнулся, насмешливо фыркая.

— Зашиваешь ты отвратно, — вслед за этими словами последовал тихий смех.

— Ой, заткнись, — с лёгкой наигранной обидой бросил Малик. В ночном полумолчании зашуршал звук, сопровождающий его поворот на плаще. Альтаир тоже повернулся набок, тяжело вздыхая про себя и закрывая глаза. Тонкое волнение слегка утихло, но никуда не исчезло, медленно тая, идя ко дну, чтоб улечься в темноте и в самый ответственный и серьёзный момент вновь напомнить о себе, сковать и обездвижить, впиваясь ледяными когтями.

Уснуть Альтаир так и не смог, то закрывая глаза и падая в растворяющийся полусон, то, вырванный из темноты, он вновь и вновь открывал глаза, смотря вперёд себя, в глубокое и бескрайнее небо. До самого утра он боролся с бессонницей, но весьма безуспешно, полноценно уснув лишь под утро, когда только намечался рассвет.

Поздним утром Альтаира разбудил Малик, крепко вцепившись в его плечо ногтями и остервенело сотрясая спящего со всею своей неистовой силой.

— Вставай, а то смерть проспишь, — с лёгкой усмешкой выпалил он, когда Альтаир, наконец, распахнул глаза. Совсем не выспавшись, последний едва заставил себя выползти из тёплого плаща и надеть брошенное раннее одеяние. Он ожидал увидеть прореху на правом боку, но одежда оказалась не только зашитой, но и вычищенной от крови, насколько это было возможно.

— Дахи всё починил, — ответил Малик на немой вопрос Альтаира, застёгивая пояс, на котором держался нож. — Мы хотим пойти и разведать окрестности.

Он повернулся к собеседнику, проверяя меч, лежащий в ножнах, и прожёг Альтаира недовольным взглядом.

— Без тебя, — приказным тоном припечатал он, когда Альтаир принялся искать своё оружие. Последний проигнорировал его, поднимая с земли ножны, что лежали рядом.

— Не заставляй меня возиться с таким упрямым бараном, как ты, — гневно выпалил он, хмурясь. Повернувшись, Малик окликнул Дахи, который готовил лошадей.

— Что случилось? — с привычной улыбкой спросил Дахи, очень сильно напоминая юного рекрута, которого только что вызвал инструктор.

— Полюбуйся, — Малик махнул рукой в сторону Альтаира, что уже закрепил ножны и в последний раз поправил пояс, кривясь от боли в боку.

— Альтаир, — Дахи сразу же помрачнел, возвращая себе образ полноценного фидаина. — Не глупи, я не хочу, чтоб ты погиб на первой серьёзной миссии.

Дахи говорил негромко, но так уверенно и твёрдо, что Альтаир на секунду хотел согласиться отложить прочь амуницию и покорно сидеть у истлевшего костра целый день, может, даже что-то поесть, но Альтаир моментально подавил этот позыв.

— Всё будет в порядке, — выпалил он, игнорируя остервенело взвывшую боль в боку. — Ничего страшного.

— Не валяй дурака, брат, — хмуро ответил ему Дахи. И фидаин, и Малик смотрели на него с укором, будто он был причиной всех их проблем. Словно сам Альтаир был для них не более, чем надоедливой помехой. Может, отчасти Альтаир признавал, что так и есть, но ему всё равно было не по себе от таких осуждающих взглядов в свою сторону.

— Я пойду, — решительно сказал Альтаир, выпрямляясь, чтоб звучать внушительней. — За дело нашего господина я готов на всё, даже если понадобится сложить голову.

Последовала напряжённая пауза. Альтаир посмотрел каждому из товарищей в глаза: Дахи почти сразу же отвёл взгляд в сторону, но Малик поступил совершенно иначе. Он уставился на Альтаира немигающим взглядом из-под сведённых чёрных бровей. Его глаза, тёмные и, казалось бы, бездонные, искрились плохо скрытым сопротивлением, словно если бы Альтаир был узкой галерой, налетевшей на острые холодные скалы. На секунду Альтаир замешкался, но взгляда не отвёл, встретив скалы и все её острые углы со всем своим упорством. Через некоторое время Дахи нарушил это равносильное противостояние:

— Ладно, — почти что отмахнулся он. — Но в сражениях я тебя видеть не должен. И, когда мы доберёмся до Иерусалима, ты должен быть осторожен.

Говорил он более чем серьёзно, подобно старшему брату.

— Будет сделано, Дахи, — Альтаир ответил ему глубоким, уважительным кивком. На Малика он даже и не взглянул.

Собрав вещи и лошадей, они двинулись дальше, к Иерусалиму: предыдущий план, включающий в себя разведку окрестности, был бесполезен, а потому они достаточно быстро оказались у высоких ворот города. Оставив лошадей рядом, Дахи заплатил пару монет кому-то из мальчишек-конюхов, что были едва старше самого Альтаира. Они напоминали стаю воробьёв, окруживших брошенную хлебную корку: щебетали вокруг Дахи благодарности и осыпали благословениями. Значит, заплатил он явно больше, чем нужно.

Пройти мимо стражей у врат города оказалось проще простого — не понадобилось даже искать кого-то для укрытия, ведь Дахи, с его простодушным лицом и солнечной улыбкой, весьма хорошо походил на богослужителя. Для достоверности они оставили оружие с лошадьми, но кое-что всё равно спрятали под одеждой для уверенности. Чувствуя, как неудобно холодит голень лезвие ножа, спрятанного в сапоге, Альтаир вымучил из себя благословенную улыбку, достойную самого папы Римского. Стражник не улыбнулся ему в ответ, но при виде будущего служителя бога его взгляд смягчился. Мало кто подозревал детей в неладном.

Иерусалим, по мнению Альтаира, был сероват. Конечно, он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с Акрой по серости, но и не походил на пёстрый и медово-янтарный Дамаск. И, само собой, совершенно не напоминал родной Масиаф. Город был заполнен дымом, тянувшимся по большей части из бедного района, временами на улицах им попадались нищенки, бросавшиеся на любого прохожего, имеющего при себе кошелёк, точно изголодавшиеся собаки, выпрашивающие кусок мяса. Альтаир, игравший робкого и пугливого мальчишку-подмастерья, весьма правдоподобно шарахался каждый раз, когда попрошайки подходили к нему ближе, чем на полтора шага. Таким образом не только нищие сразу же оставляли его в покое, но и остальные прохожие старались обходить их стороной, от греха подальше. Актёрским мастерством Альтаир владел превосходно, способный притвориться кем угодно: от бедного рыбака до сына визиря.

Они петляли по улочкам Иерусалима некоторое время, пока не добрались до бюро, главный вход в которое находился на крыше. Подойдя к стене, Дахи присвистнул, уперев руки в бока. Улочка около бюро была пустой и тёмной, в силу крайней узости. Дахи повернулся к Альтаиру с отблеском явной неуверенности во взгляде.

— Взобраться сможешь? — он спрашивал с явной неохотой. Альтаир понимал, что самым лёгким решением будет попросить даи открыть дверь в бюро с улицы, но Дахи отлично помнил, что Альтаир, дорожащий своей гордостью, никогда не согласится на нечто подобное.

В ответ на вопрос Альтаир подошёл к стене, ловко подпрыгивая и цепляясь за рамы окна. Приподнимаясь вверх по стене, он пользовался наималейшим выступом. Уже около самого верха, где требовалось прыгнуть повыше и схватиться на крышу, Альтаир приглушённо зашипел сквозь зубы от резкой боли, прошивающей насквозь, подобно удару молнии, угодившей в дерево. Он не обернулся, и никто ничего не сказал, но Альтаир мог поклясться, что его задержка не осталась незамеченной, и сейчас Дахи смотрит на него с покровительственным беспокойством, как он всегда смотрел на раненых новичков. Крепко стиснув зубы и нахмурившись, Альтаир взобрался на крышу, игнорируя боль и осторожно спускаясь в помещение бюро. Даже отсюда он мог слышать, как Малик и Дахи взобрались следом за ним, в сопровождении тихого, но отчётливого шороха сапог по камню. Спустившись в бюро, Дахи моментально нашел даи, работающего здесь, и начал с ним оживлённую беседу. Даи был в возрасте, с седой и редеющей бородой, лежащей на груди, точно потрёпанный кусок корпии, но старик всё ещё выглядел опрятно и, казалось, буквально источал жизнь.

Малику и Альтаиру торжественно вручили плошки с рисом в чём-то средним между водой и молоком, с узором жёлтых пятен жира. Лёжа в углу на подушках и коврах, Альтаир отпил из плошки и сразу же поморщился от ударившей в горло солёности. Абхаглу — даи в этом городе — пусть и хвалился всем, чем мог, но готовить всё равно не умел. Альтаир заметил в противоположном углу Малика, с точно таким же безразличным лицом, что и утром. Из соседней комнаты донёсся воодушевлённый голос Абхаглу, как раз хвалящегося перед Дахи своими познаниями в кулинарии.

— Не волнуйся, — голос даи полнился характерной старческой хрипотцой. — Мою готовку хоть самому Саййидне подавай!

Альтаир издал тихий нервный смешок, надеясь, что его никто не услышал. Если бы Саййидна отведал такой пищи, то Ордену пришлось бы искать себе нового главу. Тогда, может, кто-то бы начал расследование, и пришлось бы Абхаглу сложить голову на плаху за ужасные кулинарные навыки. Кое-как опустошив плошку, Альтаир опечаленно выдохнул. Несмотря на то, что он не ел со вчерашнего дня, особой радости от готовки Абхаглу он всё равно не испытал. Во рту осадком чувствовался приторный вкус, напоминающий застоявшуюся морскую воду. Малик же, казалось, совершенно привык к подобному, спокойно вылёживаясь на подушках в углу напротив, точно ленивый кот на солнце.

Из соседней комнаты раздался уверенный голос Дахи, взвешивающего каждое своё слово:

— Высокопочтенный даи, — сладко защебетал он, точно щенок, наматывающий круги подле ног хозяина. — Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие и ясный разум.

Альтаир покосился на Малика, пытаясь увидеть в нём хоть каплю интереса, но последний, словно специально, продолжал строить из себя надменного кота.

— Ты рискуешь, Дахи, — даи снизил голос, отчего Альтаиру пришлось напрячь слух и слегка податься вперёд. — У тебя нет достаточного плана действий. Не смей думать наобум.

— Нельзя планировать всё, даи, — резво выпалил Дахи в ответ. — Иногда нужно думать за считанные секунды.

Старик ответил фидаину лишь обречённым вздохом. Зашумели сдвигаемые ящики стола, монотонным бряцаньем зашлись мелкие вещи, отодвигаемые твёрдой рукой даи. Рана на боку Альтаира с усилием заныла, заставляя его повернуться и сдавленно взвыть. Из комнаты вышел Дахи, и все взгляды обратились к нему. Криво ухмыльнувшись, фидаин театральным жестом выставил перед собой бежевое перо с тёмным кончиком, размером примерно с ладонь. Альтаир ощутил слабый трепет — умеет же Дахи находить общий язык со сварливыми даи. Даже Малик взглянул на перо с плохо скрываемым интересом, будто гончая, уловившая след.

— Но, первее всего, — Дахи растягивал слова с хитрой ухмылкой, подобно актёру из бродячего театра. — Надо сойти за христиан.

От таких слов Альтаир на пару секунд замешкал.

— Христиан? — переспросил он, не скрывая своего недоумения.

— Католиков, — уточнил фидаин, надёжно пряча перо за красный кушак. — Ты ничего не знаешь о нашей цели?

Альтаир нахмурился: не самое подходящее время, чтоб читать ему морали за невнимательность.

— Знаю, — пожал плечами Альтаир. — Но я не понимаю, зачем нам строить из себя неверных.

— Ох, Альтаир, — тяжело вздохнул Дахи. — Думай головой. Рекхерт является католиком. Каждое воскресенье посещает храм. Если мы станем для всех безвинными христианами, то никто не будет ожидать удара.

Оба новичка, не вставая с подушек, согласно кивнули.

— Тогда, — уже менее театрально вымолвил Дахи. — Живо переоденьтесь.

После этих слов Альтаир и Малик резво сорвались со своих мест, забирая одежду, которую им любезно выдал даи. Пройдя в другую комнату, в которой едва можно повернуться, Альтаир снял одеяние Ордена. Осмотрев серую и тугую перевязку из корпии, находящуюся на боку, он отметил про себя тёмно-алое пятно засохшей крови, что при любом движении трескалась под бинтами и отходила от раны, точно сбрасываемая змеёй кожа. Наспех переодевшись, Альтаир тяжко вздохнул: одеяния были свободными, даже слегка напоминали мешок. С чёрным грубым кушаком, коротким джеллабе с круглым капюшоном, тёмными полустёртыми сапогами и рубахой, заправленной в льняные штаны, Альтаир походил на маргинала, приехавшего с самого края света. Выйдя из тесной комнатушки, он увидел, что Малик и Дахи выглядят точно так же, только у одно лишь Малика вместо джеллабе был длинный простой кафтан. Судя по тому, как он с непривычки одёргивал воротник, ему очень не хватало капюшона, которым он мог бы скрыть лицо. Теперь его главным барьером было лишь его безразличие и если оно даст трещину, то сокрыть это от чужих глаз ему не удастся.

— А куда мы направляемся? — тихо и холодно спросил Малик, излучая тонны профессионализма и косо поглядывая на Альтаира, тем самым беззвучно призывая его к следованию приказам в дальнейшем.

— На юго-восток от Иерусалима, — Дахи задумчиво нахмурился, возведя глаза к потолку. — Там есть небольшой город с крепостью. Размером слегка уступает Масиафу. Там живут преимущественно христиане, но иноверцев они в своём обществе не очень любят.

— Много же информаторов ты задействовал, — с долей уважения в голосе произнёс Абхаглу, до этого не проявляющий к разговору никакого интереса.

— На самом деле, мне помогал всего один, — Дахи заметно смутился. — Камиль отлично выполняет свою работу.

— А, Камиль, — понимающе кивнул старый даи, поглаживая рукой растрепавшуюся бороду. — Тот, которого ты учил. Знаю его, видел совсем недавно. Вечером он должен явиться ко мне с вестями.

Альтаир заметил, как Дахи напряжённо поджал губы, выдерживая паузу в полсекунды.

— Спасибо, даи, — фидаин уважительно поклонился, и даи, кивнув, вышел из комнаты в конторку, где работал. Повернувшись к своим подопечным, Дахи встретился взглядом с каждым и грозно нахмурился. — А вы чего застыли? У меня для вас задание. То, что Камиль много узнал не значит, что вам не нужно будет побродить по улице и внимательно послушать, что говорят. Нельзя всегда полагаться на других, но и проверять самому. Никто не говорил, что Камиль не мог соврать.

— Но, Дахи, — возразил Альтаир, напрочь отбрасывая учтивость. — Если Камиль соврал, то ему в лучшем случае отсекут голову. Это равносильно предательству.

— Да, — взгляд Дахи медленно скользнул в сторону, становясь опустошённым. — Равносильно предательству.

Малик с явно недовольным лицом схватил Альтаира за плечо и вывел из бюро, бросив выпавшему из реальности Дахи пару слов на прощание.

Пока Малик вёл его по улицам Иерусалима, Альтаир погрузился в себя, полностью занятый мыслями о реакции Дахи на его слова. Фидаин, насколько известно Альтаиру, всегда был открытой книгой — может, он не говорил всего сразу, но его действия и взгляд всегда выдавали в нём всё с потрохами, если разговор шёл с кем-то из Ордена. Фидаин что-то скрывал, и не надо быть гением, чтоб это понять. Альтаир нахмурился, переводя взгляд на своего невольного проводника. Малик шёл в двух шагах впереди, засунув руки в карманы простенького кафтана. Нет, спрашивать Малика было бы глупейшим решением на свете: он бы сказал, чтоб Альтаир не забивал голову всякими бреднями, а концентрировался на задании. Из размышлений его вырвал короткий оклик:

— Эй, Альтаир, — тихо сказал Малик, не переходя на шёпот, чтоб не звучать слишком подозрительно. — Сможешь украсть письмо у вон того стражника?

— А ты не можешь? — с долей издёвки спросил Альтаир, на что Малик ответил ему молчаливым сердитым взглядом. Он никогда не мог похвастаться частыми удачными кражами.

— Иди давай, — уже немного менее сдержанно сказал Малик, толкнув друга в плечо, чтоб он шёл вперёд. — Я прикрою.

Кивнув, Альтаир медленно нырнул в поток людей, идущих вдоль улицы. Нужного стражника он сразу нашёл: он был молодым, среднего роста, в староватых доспехах, выданных явно не по росту. Судя по его виду, патрулировал он преимущественно спокойные места и не отличался высоким рангом, а значит, не отличался и особой внимательностью. Чувствуя, как от волнения ускоряется ток крови, Альтаир медленно выдохнул через нос, всё так же следуя за целью. Письмо сразу же бросилось в глаза, небрежно лежащее в наполовину прикрытом подсумке. Подобравшись ближе, Альтаир протянул руку к письму, уже готовясь совершить кражу, как кто-то из толпы громогласно крикнул:

— Вор! — крик оказался женским, фальцетным. — Ловите его!

Альтаир позволил себе на секунду замереть на месте, чтоб злостно прошептать сдавленное «чёрт», прежде чем отпрянуть в сторону одним ловким прыжком, чтоб удар меча стражника не пришёлся по нему. Молниеносно осмотревшись, Альтаир первым делом поискал взглядом Малика — его нигде не было. В сердцах задушив этого подлеца, Альтаир снова увернулся от меча, со свистом разрезающего воздух. Кувыркнувшись, он оценил ситуацию: на шум и крик поспешно сбежалась остальная стража. Выудив из сапога нож, Альтаир оскалился, точно загнанный в угол зверь. В боку как некстати взвыла с новой силой рана, и он ощутил, как вниз по ноге течёт возобновившая ход кровь, а в глазах у него резко потемнело. Если сюда сбежится ещё хоть один стражник, ему конец.


	2. Chapter 2

Малик забрался на крышу быстрым, выученным движением, точно фосса. Он прекрасно помнил город, помнил и маленькие сады на верхах домов, в которых частенько прятали всякие вещи. Дахи говорил ему, что в саду с оранжевым занавесом подле рынка прятался лук с колчаном. Крепко вцепившись в лук, на секунду Малик вслушивался в звон стали, доносящийся с улицы внизу — он отлично знал, что Альтаир, даже с раной, продержится достаточное количество времени, чтоб он мог прицелиться и выстрелить. Поставив колено на край крыши, Малик положил стрелу на лук и решительным движением натянул тетиву, отчего она затрещала над самым ухом. Выпустив из пальцев хвост стрелы, Малик почти сразу пустил следом вторую. Его преимущество было в том, что с улицы его и не видно — летящие из-ниоткуда стрелы мигом всполошили толпу. Раздался крик, но чьим он был — Малик уже не разбирался. Тихо выдохнув, он взглянул вниз: там, на вытоптанной дороге, где и двум людям трудно пройти, толпилось около полусотни человек, разбегаясь, точно всполошённые муравьи. Все простые люди уже разбежались, но вокруг Альтаира оставалось примерно четверо стражей, окруживших его со всех сторон. Зажатый в угол, Альтаир всё ещё держался на ногах, пусть и с явным трудом. Малик потянулся к колчану, но стрел там уже не оказалось, отчего он на миг застыл, но сразу же взял себя в руки.

Спускаясь вниз, Малик вслушивался лишь в шум крови в ушах. Спрыгнув с оконницы в переулок, он быстрым шагом направился в сторону сражения — несложно было бежать туда, откуда остальные спешили исчезнуть. Сжимая рукоять ножа до побеления в суставах, он замер, лишь выйдя к месту сражения. Альтаир, с ножом в руках, стоял и тяжело дышал. Его пальцы судорожно сжались на правом боку, где была рана, но крови на одежде не виделось. Те четверо стражей, которых ранее видел с крыши Малик, лежали на земле бездыханными, точно брошенные в пыль тряпки. По земле растекалась свежая кровь. Малик бросил взгляд на Альтаира — он был напряжён, точно натянутая струна.

— Альтаир, — на этот оклик он отреагировал неохотно, медленно переводя взгляд на Малика. — Идём.

Альтаир, согласно кивнув, спрятал нож и пошёл за Маликом. Довольно улыбнувшись сквозь усталость и, кажется, возобновившуюся боль, он выставил перед собой руку, крепко державшую письмо, точно птица, крючковатыми когтями сжимавшая пойманную мышь. Малик на это лишь тихо вздохнул, уходя вперёд и даже не удосуживаясь проверить, следовал ли за ним друг.

В бюро было тихо и темно, лишь в некоторых углах догорали огарки свечей. Единственным нарушением полной тишины служили приглушённые разговоры, доносящиеся непонятно откуда. Войдя в бюро, Малик бросил укоризненный взгляд на Альтаира, который шумно дышал, накрыв лицо капюшоном от джеллабе. Их сразу же встретил даи, и Малик оставил Абхаглу Альтаира на попечение. Даи, конечно, не имели обязанностей няньки, но зачастую именно ими и являлись. Полуживого и бледного Альтаира Абхаглу повёл куда-то вглубь бюро, по дороге громко причитая и жалуясь.

Малик уловил краем уха тихий разговор, в котором ясно звучал голос Дахи. Сунув руку в подсумок, Малик наткнулся на письмо, которое украл Альтаир: оно было измятое и надорванное на краю. Сохранностью краденного Альтаир никогда не хвастался. Подойдя к двери, из-за которой доносились разговоры, Малик вежливо постучал, коротко вздыхая. Разговор сразу же стих, раздались едва уловимые шаги. Беззвучно распахнувшаяся дверь раскрыла взгляду Малика фидаина, собранного и прямого, точно тростник.

— Да? — с привычной ребяческой хитрецой спросил Дахи, опираясь локтём о дверной косяк. — Есть новости?

Малик кивнул, а потому Дахи мигом отступил на несколько шагов назад, впуская новичка внутрь. В комнате было достаточно светло благодаря множеству свечей, расставленных на столе. Дахи широким шагом нырнул в большую тень подле угла, будто растворившись в ней. За маленьким столом сидел человек, в котором Малик угадал Камиля. Он снял капюшон, пристально всматриваясь в вошедшего. Его холодные, удивительно яркие голубые глаза сверкнули в мягком неровном освещении. Его лицо было настолько безучастным и лишённым выражения, что Малик невольно содрогнулся. Камиль был высоким, с длинными ногами в высоких сапогах, в белой одежде с широким красным поясом и чёрными полосами на рукавах — не было сомнений в том, что он работал информатором. Взглянув на его лицо, Малик удивлённо приподнял брови: у Камиля был уродливый шрам, обрамлённый неровными мелкими отметинами различной толщины, что рассекал левую бровь, пересекая переносицу и двоясь, точно дельта реки, к левой стороне шеи и правой щеке. Обладать такой отличительной чертой для информатора гиблое дело, но каким-то чудом он всё ещё умудрялся искусно выполнять свои обязанности. Заметив на себе ошеломлённый взгляд подмастерья, Камиль слабо улыбнулся, точно довольный кот.

— Здравствуй, — низким голосом бросил информатор, удобнее садясь на стуле. — Малик, верно? Садись.

Малик сел напротив, устало выдохнув. Камиль потянул к нему руку и отобрал письмо, вскрывая тёмную хрустящую бумагу конверта, внимательно изучая написанное. Его губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Забавно, — протянул Камиль, передавая письмо Дахи. — Взгляни.

Дахи замолчал, внимательно вчитываясь в письмо. С досадой цокнув языком, он сунул пергамент за пояс. На секунду свечи дрогнули и свет упал на его тенистое укрытие, раскрывая взору Малика фидаина, что опирался о стену с недовольно скрещёнными на груди руками.

— Она на французском, — не скрывая разочарования, вымолвил Дахи. — Я его не знаю.

— Переведу, — усмехнулся Камиль, щурясь. — Но позже. Я хотел бы спросить.

Ощутив на себе холодный взгляд информатора, Малик невольно заёрзал на стуле. Подмастерье и сам временами игрался в отчуждённого профессионала, но Камиль достиг в этом деле высшей точки: ни взгляд, ни случайное движение, ни лицо не выражали его истинных намерений и настроений. Он выглядел как юный совёнок, играющий с добычей, а в другую секунду, когда свет вздрагивал от его дыхания, касающегося свечей, он становился бесстрастным, отдалённым, точно божество с сотней масок, до которого никак не дотянуться и никак не увидеть по-настоящему.

— Дахи, слыхал о базаре? — уже без улыбки спросил Камиль, наполняя голос спокойными нотками, не позволяя вычислить ни каплю сарказма, ни насмешки.

— Слыхал, — мрачно кивнул фидаин, всё ещё сокрытый дрожащей тенью. Малик сдержанно фыркнул.

— Да, кража провалилась, — подмастерье пожал плечами, держась непринуждённо. Камиль бросил короткий взгляд на него, сразу опустив глаза на свечу, исходящую растаявшим воском. Малик нахмурился и продолжил. — Но письмо мы достали.

— Ничего страшного, — Дахи, выйдя из тени, сел за стол, подперев руками голову и тихо засмеявшись. — Не стоит волноваться, Камиль просто шутит.

Информатор никак не ответил, не сводя с Малика прищуренного взгляда. Не было похоже, чтоб он вообще шутил: от него исходила глубоко спрятанная злоба, что едва заметно рябела в его глазах, точно встревоженная порывистым ветром вода. Дахи осторожно хлопнул Камиля по плечу, стараясь выразить дружеское восхищение его шуткой, как частенько делал с новичками, когда они шутили. Информатор вздрогнул и, слегка повернувшись к фидаину, улыбнулся. С каждой улыбкой, даже самой слабой, его шрам выгибался на лице, становясь ещё уродливее. Из-за этого недостатка внешности он казался намного взрослее, и, если честно, Малик едва мог смотреть ему в лицо.

— Простите за дерзкий вопрос, — уважительно кивнул Малик, не удерживая любопытство. — Сколько вам лет?

Камиль коротко закашлялся, прочищая горло, и задумчиво нахмурился, вернувшись к своему сдержанному выражению лица. Только сейчас Малик заметил, что у информатора были чёрные волосы, запутывающиеся в кудри — он отметил их про себя когда Камиль небрежным движением убрал их с лица, на пару секунд прикрывая лицо ладонью. Вместо него ответил Дахи:

— Ты не поверишь, — на лице фидаина застыла победная улыбка, словно если бы он выиграл себе место Саййидны. — Ему всего семнадцать.

Малик нахмурился, слегка склоняя голову набок. На секунду Камиль замялся, отводя глаза в сторону, но очень быстро восстановил свой пустой взгляд и отчуждённое выражение лица. Теперь, с уравновесившимся освещением, это казалось ужасно очевидным: Малик, отвлёкшись от уродливого шрама Камиля, смог отличить и подметить его схожесть с новичками из Масиафа, которые старались выглядеть намного старше, чем было на самом деле. Камиль лишь одарил его холодным, бездонным взглядом, от которого вдоль позвоночника пробежал холод.

— Альтаир в порядке? — всё так же холодно спросил Камиль, склоняя голову набок. Он вытянул ноги на полу, скрестив их вместе, но этот жест не добавил ему совершенно никаких особых характеристик: информатора всё ещё было невозможно прочитать, несмотря на то, что будущих фидаинов обучали считывать настроение людей по малейшему жесту.

— С ним Абхаглу, — утвердительно кивнул Малик. — Думаю, придётся перешивать рану. Зря ты позволил ему ходить на задания.

— А ты? — Камиль даже не добавил вопросительной интонации, отчего казалось, что он задавал чисто риторический вопрос, и лишь благодаря затянувшейся паузе можно было угадать искреннее любопытство.

— Он вечно хвастает, что и при смерти выполнит любое поручение, — Малик рассерженно фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди.

— Малик, — сказал Дахи с отчаянной интонацией старшего брата, узнавшего об очередной выходке младших, но слишком уставшего, чтоб пререкаться. — Я фидаин, а не сиделка. Вы же братья, и цель у вас одна.

По нему было видно, что фидаину хотелось продолжить свою поучительную речь, но он вовремя себя одёрнул, замолчав. Малик не чувствовал себя виноватым, но всё равно опустил взгляд и кивнул. Его и Альтаира частенько упрекали этим призрачным понятием «брат», потому что им по иронии судьбы довелось находиться в одном Ордене. Если быть честным, то при любом упоминании Альтаира Малик ощущал, как где-то на самом дне медленно взвивается раздражение, с каждым словом оживающее лишь сильнее. А приписывание этого глупого и самодовольного наглеца к братьям Малика лишь сильнее его бесило. Но цель у них действительно была одна: выполнить задание на убийство европейского вельможи. А потому Малик понимал, что придётся действовать вместе, пусть даже и против воли. Он поднял взор, встречаясь взглядом с Камилем. Его глаза всё так же напоминали лёд — нестерпимый и холодный. Под его укоризненным взглядом Малик действительно ощутил горький укол вины, сопоставимый с тем, если бы он убил самого Саййидну на глазах у всего Ордена. Малик едва заметно поёжился. В воздухе повисла напряжённая тишина.

— Можешь идти, — коротко и резко махнул рукой Камиль. Малик встал со стула, но не вышел из комнаты, уставившись на Дахи, что сидел справа. Фидаин заметно занервничал, по-птичьи вжал голову в плечи, точно всполошённый воробушек. Его беспокойный взгляд скользил от ученика к информатору, не зная, на ком остановиться. Он выглядел словно пойманный с поличным новичок, что не совсем вписывалось в их с Камилем разницей в званиях и возрасте. Малик удивлённо нахмурился, когда Дахи обречённо выдохнул.

— Иди, — небрежно ответил Дахи, подтверждая слова информатора.

Малик коротко кивнул, поворачиваясь и выходя из комнаты. Прямо за его спиной негромко захлопнулась дверь. Малик зашёл в пустой дворик, окружённый стенами и накрытый решёткой, что открывается лишь с наступлением утра. В фонтане плескалась вода, ровными квадратами ложился угасающий солнечный свет, точно мозаика. В дворике, если так можно было его вообще назвать, было пусто: лишь ковры да подушки, окружённые растениями в горшках. Наверняка даи, заведующий бюро, подыскал Альтаиру отдельную комнату.

Устроившись на подушках, Малик положил руки за голову, уставившись в решётчатый потолок. Он пропустил мысль о том, что время начало течь куда быстрее, чем ему раньше казалось. Если когда-то он был готов сидеть за любым поручением с самого утра до ночи, успевая сделать его даже сверх меры, то теперь на одну кражу ушёл практически целый день. Медленно вдохнув душный вечерний воздух через нос, он протяжно вздохнул. Скорее всего, такая задержка обусловлена состоянием Альтаира, но Малик даже думать об этом не хотел. Над его головой через решётку было видно серые облака, тянущиеся куда-то вперёд твёрдым, неумолимым ходом, точно стая диких птиц. Несмотря на тепло с улицы, Малик нахмурился от мелкой дрожи во всём теле. Устало потерев лицо, он закрыл глаза, стараясь уснуть. Краем уха он уловил тихий серый гул, которым полнилось бюро, точно шорох трудящихся насекомых в муравейнике: отчётливо слышались длительные речи Абхаглу, которыми он мучал раненого Альтаира, шелест перебираемой кем-то бумаги и выбивающийся из всеобщего ряда едва слышимый разговор, в котором угадывались голоса Дахи и Камиля.

На следующий день Малик проснулся довольно рано, пусть никто и не удосужился его разбудить. В бюро царствовала непоколебимая тишина, всё вокруг утратило цвет, налившись утренней серостью, едва перебиваемой синей мглой. Поднявшись с подушек, Малик выпрямился и сцепил руки в замок над головой, потягиваясь. Вокруг никого не было, будто посреди ночи все вышли из бюро, оставив Малика одного. Неуверенным, мелким шагом он двинулся вдоль маленьких узких коридоров в поисках комнатки, служащей кухней. Взявшись за чугунную промозглую ручку чайника, он заглянул в небольшую печь, забитую старым, залежавшимся пеплом. Абхаглу почти никогда не чистил печь, возмущаясь, что он слишком стар для такой работы. Обречённо вздохнув, Малик отставил чайник в сторону и достал тканевый мешок, внутри вымазанный пылью, в который время от времени собирали мусор из печи. Вооружившись тяжёлой кочергой, Малик принялся копаться в нутре печи, заполняя спящее бюро невыносимым скрежетом. Кое-как собрав половину пепла в мешок, Малик отставил его в угол подле шкафа с посудой, горделиво уперев руки в бока. В том же месте покоились поленья, точно осиротевшие дети, попрошайничающие на улицах. Бросив дерево в распахнутую пасть печи, Малик вздохнул, вытирая с лица скопившуюся сажу.

— Сходи умойся, — раздался голос Дахи, стоявшего в дверном проёме. — Я разожгу.

Молча кивнув, Малик отыскал маленькую лохань с отстоявшейся водой и поспешно умылся, вытерев лицо рукавом. Дахи, склонившись к печи, грелся у разгорающегося огня. Он мелко дрожал от утреннего холода, точно осиновый лист.

— Холодно, — подчеркнул очевидное Дахи, покосившись на Малика через плечо. На нём уже не было привычных белых одеяний фидаина: лишь серая туника и льняные штаны. Малик согласно кивнул, хмыкнув. Дахи, схватив чугунный чайник, наполненный водой, поставил его ближе к огню. На лице фидаина красовалась широкая улыбка.

— Как Альтаир? — внезапно спросил Дахи, не сводя взгляда с чайника у огня.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Малик. — Спроси у даи.

В ответ на слова подмастерья фидаин ухмыльнулся, заливаясь тихим хохотом. Он стал ещё меньше напоминать воина, способного по чужому приказу творить леденящие кровь зверства. Не походил он на человека, что с мечом в руках потрошит противников, точно рыбок. Дахи выглядел как ребёнок, радующийся каждой мелочи в своей беззаботной жизни, и совсем не угадывались в нём черты верного пса Ордена, готового броситься на каждого неугодного с кровавой пеной у рта. От таких мыслей вдоль позвоночника у Малика пробежали мурашки.

— А вот и спрошу, — с театральной серьёзностью ответил Дахи. — Сегодня ты пойдёшь на рынок с Камилем.

— На задание? — резко оживился Малик, сжав кулаки в готовности действовать.

— Нет, — мотнул головой фидаин. — Купите пару вещей. Только вымойся сначала. А кипяток потом выпьешь.

Дахи снял чайник с печи, придерживая его за горячую ручку и предварительно обернув её в тряпку. Вручив подмастерью сосуд с кипятком, он выпрямился, уперев руки в бока. Малик схватил чайник, словно своё последнее спасение от невидимой угрозы. Гулким шагом он вышел по дощатому полу во дворик, ограждённый высокими стенами. Бюро всегда было чем-то вроде отдельного мира, в который не могли заглянуть чужие, непосвящённые люди. Точно птичья клетка, бюро предлагало братьям Ордена оградиться от больших, шумных городов, отдохнуть там, где не рискуешь никогда не проснуться. Бюро чем-то напоминало маленькую частичку Масиафа — большого, безопасного и привычного.

Посреди дворика с высокими стенами из песчаника стоял Камиль. Он крепко держал в руках маленькую бадью, наполненную тёмной водой. Одетый в одни лишь штаны, он открывал на обозрение узоры из шрамов, которыми было испещрено всё его тело. Где-то угадывались прямые и продолговатые шрамы, полученные от плетей или линей, в иных местах виднелись следы от ожогов, а порой Малик узнавал привычные каждому отметины от стальных лезвий, когда-то вспоровших кожу. Камиль стоял к нему спиной, всматриваясь в дрожащую поверхность воды внутри бадьи, совершенно не замечая никого вокруг. Вежливым кашлем Малик привлёк к себе внимание, чтоб вырвать Камиля из оцепенения.

— А, это ты, — обернувшись, констатировал Камиль, продолжая крепко держать бадью двумя руками. — Сегодня ты рано.

Говорил он странной, монотонной интонацией, почти не разделяя слова между собой, будто он и не человек вовсе, а бездушная кукла, управляемая кем-то другим за невидимые ниточки, привязанные к рукам и ногам. Лицо его оставалось неподвижным, ужасающе спокойным, словно неспособное на проявление каких-либо эмоций. Малик медленно кивнул, не сводя с информатора взгляда. Камиль проследил за его взором и осмотрел несколько шрамов от линя на своём животе.

— Хочешь знать откуда они, — спросил Камиль, даже не добавляя вопросительного тона. — Обучение.

Немногословность Камиля слегка сбила Малика с толку: обычно юные братья из Ордена не скупились на сплетни и обсуждения, щебетали, точно неумолкаемые соловьи. Но этот информатор, среди которых обычно находилось особенно много сплетников, точно каменная стена, не пропускал ничего лишнего на волю.

— Учителя били? — Малик решил вытаскивать из собеседника по слову. Камиль коротко кивнул.

— Почти все, — намного тише, но всё так же твёрдо сказал он.

— Почти? — удивлённо переспросил Малик, не скрывая своей наивной интонации.

— Последний учитель никогда не бил, — с едва уловимой теплотой сказал Камиль, не сводя с Малика холодного взгляда. От такой неожиданной, пусть и слабой, теплоты в голове собеседника Малик на секунду оторопел, не ожидая услышать настолько длинную речь. В тёмных глазах подмастерья засверкало явное любопытство. Информатор заметил такую перемену в собеседнике и резко сменил тон, снова возвращаясь к ледяному, режущему голосу.

— Я пойду, — он поставил бадью с водой на пол, поспешно собирая сложенную ровной стопкой одежду. Кивнув Малику на прощание, он быстро вышел прочь, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

Запрокинув голову, Малик уставился в небо, чувствуя, как уныло ноет затёкшая за ночь шея. Его внимание сразу же переключилось на бадью, которую до этого держал Камиль. Пол во дворике был дощатый, как и в здании бюро, но здесь половицы приходилось чаще менять и чинить, да и скрипели они громче, чем остальные — дворик заменял ванную, а потому доски пола часто набирались влагой, чтоб потом быть высушенными полуденным солнцем. Вода в бадье, куда Малик отважно сунул руку, оказалась холодной, будто Камиль набрал её в каком-то заледеневшем озере.

— Не удивительно, — пробормотал себе под нос Малик, выпрямляясь. — Как он вообще может такой водой обливаться.

В углу Малик отыскал лохань, в которой мог бы без труда уместиться, и вылил туда весь кипяток из чугунного чайника. От осевшей внутри сосуда пыли вода оказалась мутной, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Добавив в лохань воду из бадьи, Малик плавным движением разбавил воду, точно ведьма, корпящая над зельем, и он хотел было даже театрально засмеяться, как самый заправский злодей, но мгновенно себя одёрнул. Подурачиться он ещё успеет, а сейчас есть дела поважнее. Резкими движениями он распустил завязки одеяния, снимая одежду и складывая её там, где до этого покоились вещи Камиля. Краем взгляда он уловил короткие блики, бьющие в глаза слабым утренним светом. У самой стены между половицами застряло простенькое железное кольцо: выглядело оно старым и поцарапанным, значит, его часто носили и редко прятали, но в то же время оно было довольно чистым, а потому напрашивался вывод, что им дорожат, несмотря на дешёвую стоимость. Малик прищурился, мгновенно замечая надпись на внутренней стороне.

— «Стрела»? — прочитал вслух Малик, удивлённо выгибая бровь. — Глупее надписи не видел. Наверно, это кольцо Камиля.

Оставив кольцо на вершине стопки с одеждой, Малик, наконец, забрался в лохань и, опёршись спиной о её деревянный борт, ещё раз взглянул в небо. Насколько он помнил, то одним из основных правил Ордена был запрет на любую роскошь: ни у одного из фидаинов не было чего-то, что можно было назвать своим собственным. Одежда легко заменялась в ближайшем бюро, оружие изымалось и выдавалось, лошади переходили из рук в руки, не привязываясь к одному всаднику, каждая вещь в комнате принадлежала Ордену, даже ты сам — не более, чем вещь Саййидны, которую он может выбросить если посчитает, что от тебя не будет прока. Даже собственным телом в Ордене никто не распоряжался, не говоря уже о жизни, которую каждый вверял своему господину. И всё же, Камиль решил побаловать себя простеньким кольцом, которое никто бы ни за что не купил, а уж тем более не стал бы им дорожить. Малик закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув. Кажется, несмотря на всю свою отстранённость, Камиль оставался ребёнком.

Малик и не помнил, когда точно вылез из лохани с мутной водой: то ли когда вода остыла, то ли когда подушечки на его пальцах стали напоминать кусок сыромятной кожи. Он наскоро вытерся сухой тряпкой, что в любом случае не принесло особого результата. Надевать что-либо, когда только вылез из лохани было сомнительным удовольствием, в чём сам Малик быстро убедился. Сунув найденное кольцо в подсумок, он вышел из дворика, возвращаясь в помещения бюро.

Внутри всё уже залилось яркими красками, наполняясь янтарным, тёплым светом, но оставаясь тихим и недвижимым, почти безлюдным. Обычно братья из Ордена приходили всего пару раз: получить перо и услышать нужную информацию. Абхаглу работал в конторе, ради прикрытия и дополнительного дохода торгуя вазами, которые сам же и создавал. С самого утра он сидел в конторе бюро, расписывая множество посудин, и одному Всевышнему известно, когда он успевает столько изготовлять. Зайдя в хорошо освещённую комнату, Малик одарил работающего даи вопросительным взглядом. Абхаглу не отвёл глаз от высокой и узкой глиняной вазы, даже работу не прервал, но по нему было видно, что вошедшего он заметил.

— Дахи ушёл, не знаю куда, — едва заметно пожал плечами даи. — Альтаир спит. Камиль на крыше, тебя ждёт.

Благодарно кивнув, Малик поспешил выйти на улицу. Он ощутил слабый внутренний укол, сопровождающийся жгучим желанием выбраться из этой полупустой птичьей клетки. Временами он ощущал нечто подобное даже в Масиафе, служившем ему домом, и каждый раз ему приходилось подавлять в себе странную тревогу, ставшую верной спутницей в ограниченных пространствах.

Незамедлительно себя одёрнув, Малик выкарабкался на крышу. Камиль стоял к нему боком, смотря куда-то вперёд себя. Медленно переведя взгляд на Малика, он коротко кивнул, подзывая подопечного поближе. Пока Малик подходил, Камиль уже начал спускаться, точно дикий кот, слезающий с дерева. Спустившись за ним следом, Малик вопросительно уставился на информатора. Последний не проронил ни слова, лишь двинулся вперёд, вдоль переулка. При каждом шаге Камиль слегка прихрамывал на правую ногу. Малик, пытаясь подстроиться под чужую хромающую ходьбу, слегка замедлил шаг, молча ожидая указаний. Камиль, несмотря на свою хромоту, отважно ринулся смешаться с толпой, но через некоторое время, пройдя пару улиц, он внезапно повернул в узкий, тёмный тупик. Пройдя за ним, Малик застал Камиля, наполовину опершегося о стену, создававшую обширную тень. Информатор боковым зрением заметил Малика и поспешно отвернулся в сторону, тяжело дыша.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спросил Малик, делая шаг вперёд. Камиль молчал, не двигаясь. Его рука, не опирающаяся о стену, лежала на правом колене.

— Порядок, — через некоторое время молчания ответил Камиль, поворачиваясь к собеседнику лицом. В его голубых глазах сверкнул неподдельный ужас, сменяющийся мимолётной вспышкой боли, что в итоге утонула среди быстрых вод пустующего спокойствия и холода. Он побледнел, точно мертвец, часто и мелко дыша, как дышат пойманные птицы.

— Не похоже, — мрачно ответил Малик, хмурясь. — я думал, что так врёт только Альтаир.

Камиль издал обречённый вздох, смешанный с болезненным хрипом. Информатор стиснул зубы, точно если бы ему повернули нож в ране. Малик подошёл к нему ближе, и Камиль медленно сполз вниз по стене, опускаясь на высохшую землю. Информатор глубоко вздохнул с заметным облегчением. Малик мысленно укорил себя за то, что не знал, как помочь. Он с растерянным видом сидел рядом, вслушиваясь в неровное дыхание проводника.

— Никому не говори, — наконец, выпалил Камиль, отдышавшись.

— А что случилось? — спросил Малик, даже не ожидая услышать ответа. Вместо слов его собеседник закатал штанину на правой ноге. На его голени под коленом виднелся рваный шрам длинной с половину ладони.

— Когда-то ногу сломал, — тихо и с крупицей печали в голосе ответил Камиль, устремив пустующий взгляд вниз. — Кость было видно.

— И оно плохо срослось, — закончил за него Малик, понимающе кивая. Камиль тихо хмыкнул в знак согласия. Они сидели некоторое время в полном молчании, нарушаемом лишь гулом шумного города, сомкнувшегося вокруг огромной сетью площадей и улочек, точно рыбацкие снасти. После Камиль поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь.

Дальше они шли всё так же молча, Малик всё время не сводил со своего проводника внимательного взгляда чёрных глаз. Малик позволил себе осмотреться по сторонам лишь когда они оказались на оживлённом рынке. Повсюду сновали прохожие, и торговцы за прилавками старались перекричать друг друга, привлекая потенциальных покупателей, точно рой галдящих птиц. Камиль шёл уверенно, даже почти не прихрамывая. Он походил на волка, высматривающего жертву из засады. Плавно развернувшись на каблуках, он выказал явный интерес в тканях, коими пестрил один из многочисленных прилавков. Торговец, заметив внимание юного господина к своей персоне, принялся сыпать сладостными речами, нахваливая товар.

Малик без особого любопытства рассматривал лежавшие на прилавке ткани: разноцветные, с множеством мелких полосок и витиеватых узоров, они напоминали изображения-реквием самому понятию утончённости вкуса. Малик не слушал разговор торговца и Камиля, который небрежно перебирал товар одной рукой. В этом действии скрывалось скорее открытое нетерпение, нежели настоящий интерес. Информатор задавал вопросы, но сколько бы Малик ни напрягал уши, а разобрать что-то ему так и не удавалось: Камиль склонился вперёд, почти к самому уху торговца, беззвучно шевеля губами. Его собеседник побледнел, беспокойным взглядом уставившись вниз, на прилавок и вцепившись пальцами в новёхонькое дерево. Получив такой же беззвучный ответ, Камиль понятливо кивнул, надевая на голову капюшон. Некоторое время безмолвно рассматривая торговца, Камиль пошёл дальше, неприметным жестом руки подозвав за собой Малика.

— Глупо ты поступил, — тихо упрекнул проводника Малик. — Теперь он знает тебя в лицо.

Камиль не ответил, медленно осматриваясь по сторонам. Он ускорил шаг, заприметив неподалёку человека в капюшоне и чёрных одеждах, которого Малик не знал. Легко вцепившись человеку в рукав, Камиль привлёк его внимание и что-то коротко сказал, легко кивнув в сторону уже знакомого торговца тканями. Незнакомец в чёрном глубоко кивнул, переводя взгляд на Малика. Последний мигом узнал в человеке Дахи, что приветливо улыбнулся, как только заметил на себе чужой взгляд. Когда Дахи шагнул вперёд, скрываясь в толпе, Камиль резко поманил Малика движением руки, в спешке покидая рынок. Малик ускорил шаг, едва поспевая за широким и беззвучным шагом проводника, обладающего удивительно высоким ростом, как для семнадцатилетнего.

— Куда мы спешим? — заинтересованно спросил Малик, коротко оборачиваясь к отдаляющемуся рынку за спиной.

— Будет шум, — холодно бросил Камиль, лишь сильнее ускоряя шаг.

В подтверждение его словам раздались многочисленные крики, возгласы стражи и топот, сопровождаемый стальным лязгом. Подобный шум поднимали куры, в чьё пристанище заползла голодная лиса, и происходящее ужасно точно напоминало тот недавний случай, когда Альтаир и Малик провалили кражу, всполошив народ. Камиль наверняка знал, что на рынке будет Дахи. Знал он и то, что торговец в ином случае станет для стражи важным свидетелем. Малик мысленно пожалел о том, что при нём нет капюшона: сейчас ему как никогда хотелось закрыть лицо от чужих глаз, чтоб никто не увидел его смятения. Как только они прошли пару улиц, шум и панический трепет толпы растаяли, остались далеко позади. Иерусалим вернулся к привычному ритму позднего утра. Люди двигались по улицам, точно кровь, пульсирующая по венам и артериям. Из неприметных капилляров-переулков временами шёл белёсый едкий дым, вызванный мелкими кострищами в бедном районе и цехами ремесленников.

— Дахи говорил, что это не задание, — после длительного молчания с подозрением подметил Малик.

— Не задание, — утвердительно кивнул Камиль. — Просто не там, где Дахи.

— Тогда что мы купим? — не унимался Малик, точно любопытный воробей, кругами скачущий вокруг долговязой вороны.

Камиль ничего не ответил, медленным шагом ныряя в подворотню. Малик подумал, что у его проводника снова заболела нога, но Камиль вышел к рынку: беднеющему, серому и тусклому, с несчастными торговцами и попрошайками, неспособными выпрашивать подачки в другом месте. Малик покорно проследовал за своим проводником в небольшое здание лавки: внутри было светло и в воздухе чувствовался устойчивый масляной запах горящих свечей, которые обычно продавали в храмах. Лавка была заставлена книжными шкафами, точно библиотека, но на полках покоились не книги, а самые различные вещи — от тканей до рукодельных талисманов. Малик не выразил к окружающему его товару никакого интереса, наблюдая лишь за Камилем и торговцем. Говорили они мало и лишь по делу, а потому Малик быстро покинул лавку, крепко держа в руках небольшую вязаную корзину, недостаточно большую, чтоб вызвать неудобство в передвижении, но достаточно тяжёлую, чтоб, придя к бюро, Малик окончательно запыхался.

Их впустили в бюро через дверь, и Малик был глубоко рад даи, который не заставил его карабкаться на крышу после похода с рынка. Внутри бюро было уже более оживлённо, как оно всегда бывало в полдень: Малик заметил некоторых фидаинов, что спрашивали у даи информацию, другие же пришли лишь за тем, чтоб получить перья, а некоторые явились, чтоб передохнуть перед дальней дорогой. Камиль сразу же исчез, предоставив Малика самому себе. Ловя на себе редкие взгляды фидаинов, никак не заинтересованных новичком, Малик направился в одну из комнат, так как его привычное место на подушках у фонтана оказалось занятым. Неспешно продвигаясь вдоль узкого, но пустого коридора, Малик остановил взгляд на самой дальней двери справа. Насколько он помнил, то именно в этой комнате должен сидеть Альтаир — видеть своего вынужденного собрата Малик ужасно не хотел, но ещё меньше он желал сидеть в бюро, окружённый фидаинами, которые никогда не выражали особой любви к подмастерьям. Громко постучав, Малик зашёл в комнату.

Альтаир стоял около книжного шкафа, одетый в то же самое, что и тогда, когда пытался свершить кражу. Он без особого энтузиазма ковырял ногтем красный корешок увесистой книги, стоящей на полке. Он не повернулся к вошедшему Малику, с явной долей тоски царапая кожаный переплёт книги.

— Ты всё время тут сидишь? — спросил Малик, подходя к шкафу.

— Да, — раздражённо выдохнул Альтаир, уткнувшись лбом в исцарапанный корешок. Вид у него был более чем отчаянный. — Этот проклятый старик не разрешает мне выходить, сказал выздоравливать.

— Ну, отчасти он прав, — Малик слабо усмехнулся. — Все уже убедились, что от раненного тебя проку мало.

Альтаир лишь сердито зарычал в ответ, всё так же опираясь лбом о книгу. Малик поднял брови и издал тихий смешок.

— Если хочешь, то я расскажу тебе о том, кого сегодня встретил, — Малик тянул слова медленно, с видимым успехом подогревая интерес собеседника. Альтаир, как и все новички, очень любил слушать сплетни, пусть сам их почти никогда не распускал. Рвение послушать отчётливо нарисовалось на лице подмастерья, когда он соизволил оторваться от книги и повернуться к собеседнику.

— Конечно хочу, — уже более оживлённо бросил он, разгораясь любопытством, но Альтаир почти сразу же быстро себя одёрнул, поджав губы и слегка сведя брови.

— Я видел Камиля, — Малик ухмыльнулся, точно радостная лисица, слегка щурясь. Он прекрасно знал, что Альтаир питал недюжинное уважение в сторону Дахи, так что ему наверняка будет интересно узнать ещё и о его ученике. Не ожидая ответа, Малик продолжил. — Высокий, молчаливый, с жутким шрамом на лице. Он немногим старше меня и тебя, но выглядит намного серьёзнее Дахи. Может, тебе повезёт, и ты его ещё увидишь. Только не советую задаваться, как обычно при Дахи бывает, понял?

В ответ на прозвучавшее нравоучение Альтаир возмущённо нахмурился, обречённо вздыхая, но в ответ ничего не говорил, пресекая возможный конфликт на корню. В последнее время их разговоры явно не задавались, и это осознание давило на Малика похуже, чем если бы на него взвалили ведро, полное воды. Он сглотнул слюну, набравшуюся во рту, и сдавленно закашлялся, прочищая горло. Разговор не то что не строился — он развалился на части и почил на полу невнятной раздробленной массой из слов и жестов, которые никто уже никогда не произнесёт в стенах этой полупустой комнаты.

— Наверное, из Дахи получился хороший учитель, — с крупицей горечи сказал Альтаир после длительного молчания.

— Наверно, — неопределённо пожал плечами Малик. Они молчали некоторое время, и это молчание было для Малика самым невыносимым в его жизни. — Я слышал, что Дахи хочет ехать к цели через неделю.

Альтаир понятливо кивнул, снова возвращаясь к рассматриванию книжных полок, и Малик понял, что от этого занятия его лучше больше не отвлекать, а потому он поспешно вышел и начал искать другое место для временного пристанища.


	3. Chapter 3

Камиль закашлялся, прикрыв рот ладонью. Его желудок незамедлительно сжался, заставляя горький комок подступить к горлу. Он вцепился дрожащими руками в зелёную вытоптанную траву, всё ещё окутанную росой. Камиль терпеть не мог тренировки по фехтованию, но утренние он ненавидел особенно.

— Всё в порядке? — раздался где-то над головой обеспокоенный голос Дахи.

— Да, — уверенно выпалил Камиль, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги.

Его пальцы плотно сжались на рукояти меча, который он выставил перед собой, направляя конец лезвия на противника, которым служил Дахи. Его учитель широко улыбнулся, но потом состроил более серьёзное лицо, собираясь нанести удар. Камиль уже давно знал Дахи, а потому привык полагаться не на свой разум и не на сухие расчёты действий противника, а лишь на собственные инстинкты и предчувствия. Ловким прыжком отпрянув в сторону, Камиль избежал лезвия, просвистевшего в воздухе совсем рядом. Новый удар не заставил себя долго ждать, будучи успешно блокированным крестовиной. Сделав пару шагов назад, Дахи замер, напряжённый, точно натянутая струна. Его взгляд скользнул в сторону, а рот раскрылся в немом удивлении, как у вытащенной на берег рыбы.

Воспользовавшись заминкой противника, Камиль выверенной подсечкой сбил учителя с ног и приставил лезвие меча прямо к его горлу. Боковым зрением Камиль заметил причину, по которой Дахи позволил себе замереть, и, убрав меч в ножны, отошёл от лежащего на земле Дахи, поворачиваясь на каблуках и сгибаясь в почтительном поклоне.

Саййидна редко покидал свой дом, потому ученики и другие низкоранговые братья Ордена видели его практически никогда. Но сейчас Саййидна, называемый наместником божьим на этой грешной земле, стоял всего в паре шагов от Камиля, расплывшись в одобрительной улыбке.

— Не волнуйтесь, — его хрипловатый голос был полон теплоты и мудрости. — Я здесь не потому, что кто-то из вас провинился. Скорее, совсем наоборот.

Камиль с замиранием в сердце наблюдал за тем, как Саййидна поворачивается к Дахи, что уже успел подняться и поклониться.

— Дахи, это ведь твой ученик, да? — спросил Саййидна, не переставая мягко улыбаться.

Камиль стоял, склонив голову и не отваживаясь поднять взгляда. Он смотрел вниз, разглядывая чёрные сапоги господина, слегка потёртые и усеянные мелкими царапинами. Одет Саййидна был в чёрное одеяние, расшитое уникальным геометрическим узором из белых нитей, отдалённо напоминающее одеяние, свойственное даи, но с несколькими «хвостами», как про себя Камиль окрестил части разделённой полы его джеллабе. Дахи быстро спохватился, понимая, что задерживается с ответом слишком долго.

— Да, господин, — учтиво выпалил он. Голос учителя дрожал, предательски точно выдавая его тревожность. Саййидна повернулся к Камилю, коротким жестом руки позволяя ему выпрямиться.

— Хорошо ли тебя учат? — в голове господина зазвенело плохо скрытое озорство.

Камиль лишь сейчас позволил себе взглянуть на господина: он был среднего возраста, с густой, но аккуратно стриженной бородой, и лицо его начинало исчерчиваться морщинами. Стоял он прямо, излучая почти физически ощутимую силу, смешанную с неизмеримым величием. Даже солнце, чьи лучи резкими полосами ложились на его лицо и одежду, лишь добавляли ему некую святость, словно он был не человеком, а святым, сошедшим с иконы, горделивым львом среди слепых ягнят. Камиль вспомнил, что слишком долго стоит, удивлённо раскрыв рот.

— Дахи прекрасный учитель, господин, — выпалил Камиль, превозмогая боль в пересохшем горле. — О лучшем я и мечтать не мог.

— Я слышал о твоих успехах, — отцовским тоном протянул Саййидна, внимательно рассматривая собеседников. Камиль бросил короткий взгляд на Дахи, который всё так же встревоженно наблюдал за господином, перебирая в руках ленту от красного кушака, как он всегда делал, будучи всего в полушаге от истерики.

— Благодарю, господин, — Камиль коротко поклонился, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Сегодня будет проведено твоё Посвящение, — от слов Саййидны Дахи нервно сжал ленту в побелевших пальцах. — Считай, что тебе улыбнулась удача.

Камиль широко распахнул глаза, часто заморгав. Саййидна поспешно попрощался, возвращаясь к себе и оставляя фидаина с учеником. Дахи с облегчением выдохнул, с успокоением отпуская ленту пояса.

— Что это значит? — потрясённо спросил Камиль после длительного молчания.

— Значит, что сегодня твоё Посвящение, — всё ещё дрожащим голосом ответил Дахи, лишь повторяя уже сказанное. — Может быть, станешь фидаином.

— Тогда тренировок больше не будет? — с плохо скрытой радостью спросил Камиль.

— Не будет, — утвердительно кивнул Дахи, заметно мрачнея. — День уйдёт на подготовку.

Некоторое время они молча стояли на месте, не зная, стоит ли идти куда-то или же что-то сказать. Дахи набрал в грудь воздух, собираясь что-то сказать, но поспешно закрыл рот, не отваживаясь произнести ни слова.

— Ладно, пойдём, — Дахи кивком позвал Камиля за собой. Они некоторое время бродили по коридорам крепости, чтоб Дахи мог отдать другим братьям распоряжения, касавшиеся Посвящения.

Камиль не так много слышал о Посвящении: Орден бережно хранил свои секреты, не слишком обременяя себя оповещением новобранцев о своих порядках и ритуалах, предпочитая разделять степень осведомлённости среди рангов, точно играя в «немого гонца», а потому Камиль не имел никакого представления о том, что такое Посвящение и в чём оно заключалось. Он даже не знал, что подобное вообще проводилось, но глубоко в душе он ощутил неведомую раннее гордость за себя, смешанную с ужасом перед неизвестностью — его заметили и оценили по достоинству, позволяя заглянуть намного глубже в организм Ордена, что, будто бешеный одинокий зверь, не подпускал к себе в логово никого постороннего.

Дахи завёл ученика в небольшую полупустую комнату с одной лишь лоханью в середине. Около лохани стояли двое фидаинов, что сразу же вышли прочь, только завидев Дахи. В лохани ровной поверхностью мерцала вода, от которой шёл отчётливый пар. Камиль нахмурился, уставившись на учителя, который ответил на его немой вопрос непринуждённой улыбкой.

— Я знаю, вся вода у новичков холодная, — фидаин пожал плечами, продолжая стоять на месте. — Часть Посвящения. Позже всё поймёшь.

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Камиль покорно разделся и забрался в лохань, даже не пытаясь добиться ответов: он знал, что Дахи расскажет лишь то, что посчитает нужным передать. Вместо ответа Дахи зачерпнул воду ковшом и вылил её на голову Камилю, лишь после этого найдясь с нужными словами:

— Сначала перед Посвящением ученика вымывают, — Дахи говорил своей привычной интонацией старшего брата. — Будущего фидаина не должна тяготить грязь прошлой жизни. У Саййидны на ужине сможешь есть, что захочешь.

— Больше похоже на смотрины, — Камиль нахмурился, глядя в потолок.

— Нет, — с серьёзным видом возразил Дахи. — Слушай дальше. Что бы ни случилось, не показывай волнения. Выполнишь всё, что прикажут.

— А если мне скажут со скалы сброситься? — шутливо спросил Камиль, пока Дахи неспешно мылил его тёмные кудрявые волосы.

Дахи резко замолчал, замерев. Камиль тоже не двигался, зная, что учитель просто обдумывает ответ. Шутка начала оборачиваться против Камиля.

— Знаешь, однажды Масиаф посетил европейский посол, — Дахи говорил тихо, всё ещё не двигаясь. Камиль ощутил резкий укол вины, понимая, о чём идёт речь. — Господин говорил с ним о страхе смерти. Посол утверждал, что человек не способен пойти на смерть, не испытав при этом ни малейших сомнений в том, что ожидает его после. И тогда Саййидна приказал нескольким стражам прыгнуть в ущелье. Они бросились, лишь увидев обусловленный сигнал, не задумываясь.

Руки Дахи скользнули с головы Камиля на его плечи, пальцы судорожно сжались. Дахи уткнулся лбом в тыльную сторону шеи ученика, содрогаясь от беззвучного плача. Камиль внезапно ощутил себя не только виноватым, но и ужасно беспомощным. Он умел фехтовать, отлично держался в седле, обладал феноменальным слухом и довольно много знал, но он понятия не имел, как помочь своему учителю перестать плакать. Он слышал эту историю уже в третий раз — впервые Камиль узнал о ней из уст новичков постарше, во второй раз подслушал разговор двух фидаинов, а теперь услышал её от Дахи. Каждый раз история слегка отличалась: рассказ новичков звучал как ода великому самопожертвованию, разговор фидаинов звучал слишком обыденно и привычно, но слова Дахи полнились горечью и бессильным гневом, не направленным ни на кого, кроме него самого. Дахи захлёбывался слезами, не выдавая при этом ни звука, словно давно привык страдать молча, притворно улыбаясь после.

— Там был мой брат, Камиль, — осипшим голосом шептал фидаин, до сих пор сжимая пальцами плечи ученика. — Господин забрал его у меня.

— Я понимаю, — грустно соврал Камиль, кривясь от ненависти к самому себе.

Он и представить не мог, каково Дахи приходится каждый раз, когда разговор заходит о его брате, который сбросился со скалы по приказу Саййидны, всего за год до того, как сам Камиль стал его учеником. Прошло уже достаточно времени, но фидаин никак не мог забыть брата и уж тем более не собирался его отпускать. Именно эта мысль основательно разделяла Дахи и других фидаинов: он не видел смысла в бесконечном жертвовании собой, не желал принимать такую безоговорочную судьбу, что ожидала каждого брата из Ордена — даже его самого. Дахи больше не плакал, только молча вымывал пыль с головы Камиля. Последний даже не пытался подсчитать, сколько времени они так провели.

После Камилю предстояла самая мучительная часть приготовлений к Посвящению: примерка сотен одежд из самых разных материалов, чтоб выбрать самый подходящий. Камиль монотонно сменял наряды, думая лишь о том, откуда у Ордена берутся деньги на такие блага там, где роскошь запрещена. Он внезапно расплылся в слабой глупой улыбке: наверно, ему предстоит с лихвой заплатить за такое царственное отношение к себе, и мрачное выражение лица Дахи, выглядящего так, словно он вёл ученика на эшафот, лишь подтверждало это. Но Камиль не говорил с учителем о своих предположениях и опасениях, молчаливо готовясь принять любой удар кнута от судьбы, что всегда следовал за сладким пряником. После нескольких часов избирательных примерок, они остановились на чёрном халате из шёлка, обшитом золотом, что сливалось в цветочные узоры, на которых почивали птицы с широкими цветными хвостами. Дахи положил руки Камилю на плечи, устеленные рядами мерцающего жемчуга.

— Удачи, — Дахи склонил голову набок, слабо улыбнувшись.

Он никак не мог остановить где-то свой покрасневший взгляд, его губы неуверенно дрожали, показывая, как он напряжённо собирается с мыслями. Их взгляды встретились, как когда ярко-голубая волна, исходящая бликами на солнце, встречала тёмные границы берега. Камиль испуганно поднял брови: немой ужас, застывший в глазах его учителя, пробил ученика насквозь, словно удар молнии. Дахи едва держал веки открытыми, поджав губы в прямую линию. Его руки всё ещё лежали на плечах Камиля, создавая приятное ощущение тепла и тяжести, совершенно не похожее на тяжесть от халата. Солнечный свет падал лишь на одну половину лица Дахи, отсвечивая от его тёмных волос, заставляя пылинки на его ресницах мерцать, точно переливы звёзд. Камиль пробормотал невнятное «спасибо» и, убрав чужие руки с плеч, вышел в коридор, показавшийся ему на удивление пустым.

В доме господина было тепло и светло: в канделябрах стояли новёхонькие свечи, ещё не изошедшие воском, а вход с внутреннего двора, обычно надёжно запертого и охраняемого, вёл сразу в гостиную, не позволяя гостю увидеть остальные комнаты. Камиля встретили потрёпанные гобелены, светлая скатерть, полнящаяся от различной еды, старые резные стулья с высокими спинками и мрачная, гнетущая тишина. Шёлковый халат внезапно стал ещё тяжелее обычного, отчего Камиль ощутил себя крошечным зверьком, дрожащим от ужаса перед злобным хищником. Стулья были неплохими, но не до конца удобными, чтоб гость не забывал, где находится. Саййидна не спешил начинать разговор, жестом руки приглашая гостя к столу. Камиль старался вести себя сдержанно: сидеть ровно, есть в меру и, в случае чего, готовиться к любому заявлению в свою сторону.

— Помнишь ли ты, где находишься? — Саййидна говорил ровно, задавая исключительно дежурный вопрос, ответ на который знал даже ребёнок.

— В храме первой ступени на пути в рай, — спокойно протараторил Камиль, едва не подавившись вином. Его заставили заучить эту простую истину ещё с тех пор, как он только появился в Ордене в роли будущего ученика. Саййидна удовлетворённо кивнул, садясь напротив Камиля. Некоторое время они молчали, и Камиль не отваживался даже взглянуть на господина, уставившись в свою практически вылизанную тарелку.

— Как самочувствие? — внезапно разорвал тишину голос Саййидны.

Камиль вопросительно посмотрел на него, ощущая, как от простого движения головой весь мир перед его глазами едет в сторону, в то время как сам Камиль оставался неподвижным, пригвождённым к стулу лихорадочными попытками остановить грядущее падение. Он уже и не помнил, какой вопрос ему задали, направляя последние усилия лишь на мысль о том, где же он так провинился, чтоб так бесчестно умереть. Окончательно провалившись в глубокий сон, он не видел ничего, не слышал ни звука и не мог ощутить даже собственного тела, будто его никогда и не существовало. Его бытие определялось одной лишь тлеющей возможностью мыслить, что скоротечно сходила на нет, как песок, утекающий сквозь пальцы. Через неизмеримое количество прошедшего времени, показавшегося вечностью, Камиль даже привык к подобному состоянию, окончательно смирившись, что он теперь неосязаемый поток мыслей в непроходимом густом мраке.

Из этого мёртвого и неподвижного состояния он выпорхнул резко, подобно движению, с которым рыба, пойманная на крючок, выпрыгивает из воды, ведомая усилиями рыбака. Камиль часто задышал, глядя в небо, распростёртое над ним. Вокруг царили сумерки, которые казались настолько плотными и густыми, что Камиль не мог разглядеть ничего конкретного — лишь смутные очертания, сменяющие друг друга и заходящиеся рябью от малейшего движения глазами. Словно сквозь пелену до него доносился смех, неразборчивый шёпот, мнимым теплом обжигали чужие многочисленные прикосновения. Камиль слышал разговоры и сам же брал в них участие, совершенно не обдумывая и не разбирая слова, которые срывались с его губ. Он не ощущал своего тела, чувствовал лишь ожоги холодного ветра и чужеродного, неизведанного тепла, будто он с разбегу прыгнул в пылающий костёр. Может, он где-то провинился и его убили — такое вполне возможно, учитывая, каким грустным выглядел Дахи. Наверняка он знал, что так случится, хотя мало ли что мог с этим сделать. Странно, но Камиль про себя отметил, что совершенно не жалеет о собственной смерти: если уж это рай, то в таком полусонном отсутствии осознания себя было даже нечто привлекательное. Он всё ещё оставался собой, и звучащие в голове мысли принадлежали лишь ему одному, но именно тело, физическая оболочка, оставалось где-то отдельно от его сознания, будто бы вовсе прекратившее быть. Его тело заменили ощущения, очерчивающие границы его существования, и ничего более. В таком состоянии Камиль был готов провести целую вечность, не заботясь ни о чем, что тревожило его раньше. Ещё раз взглянув в небо, он сладостно выдохнул, чувствуя, как выдыхаемый воздух греет горло.

Он не помнил, когда уснул там, в предсмертном состоянии, но когда он проснулся во второй раз, то обнаружил себя вполне осознаваемым и, самое главное, лежащим на холодном полу в той же гостиной Саййидны. Господин стоял рядом, проверяя, не умер ли Камиль окончательно. Борясь с ужасной головной болью, Камиль поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как от каждого движения его тело страдальчески ноет и болит. Он едва заставил себя коротко поклониться Саййидне.

— Господин, — тихо сказал Камиль, перебирая в голове все возможные варианты дальнейшего развития событий. Поток из сотен вариаций разбил мягкий голос Саййидны, полный покровительствующего тона:

— Не волнуйся, ты жив, — на лице господина заиграла слабая улыбка.

— Что это было? — стараясь подавить изумление, спросил Камиль. — Как это произошло?

— На некоторые вопросы нет ответов, — Саййидна жестом руки попытался прервать поток вопросов, которые вывалил на него Камиль. — Тебе было дозволено познать то, что простым людям закрыто. Тебе приоткрыли дорогу в райские сады.

Камиль нахмурился, напряжённо вспоминая пережитое. Если рай для него — перемена тепла и холода, полная смешанность и неразборчивость, сменяющаяся почти полной бессознательностью, тогда, наверное, так оно и к лучшему. Камиль резко ощутил себя котёнком, которого отбирают от матери: он ощущал внутреннюю пустоту, которую, по его мнению, мог заполнить лишь тот неизведанный и далёкий сад, приоткрытый лишь наполовину. Саййидна продолжал свою речь, гремящую среди высоких стен гостиной, точно раскаты грома, но Камиль не мог сконцентрироваться на разговоре, с трудом терпя невыносимую боль во всём теле, словно его побили палками.

— И если ты примешь смерть по моему приказу, то сможешь вернуться туда, — Саййидна окатил Камиля мудрым взглядом, достойным святого. — Ты станешь фидаином и, если будешь достойно исполнять свою миссию, безоговорочно вернёшься в сады, что приоткрылись тебе.

Пламя мысли о возвращении загорелось с новой силой, порождая трепет в груди Камиля, сжимая воздух в лёгких, не позволяя сделать ни вдоха. Он встретился взглядом с господином, ощущая восхищение перед этим великим человеком, но в то же время дрожа от ужаса, который внушает его величие. Его голос чаровал, точно заклинание из разряда тёмной магии, эхом его тихие речи разносились по комнате, точно молитва, висящая в воздухе под куполом храма. Заворожённый, Камиль опустился на колени, дрожащими руками вцепился в подол чёрного джеллабе господина и прильнул к нему губами, закрыв глаза, после чего приложил подол ко лбу, переходя на громкий шёпот:

— Это честь для меня, господин, — Камиль напоминал сам себе молящегося, что склоняется на колени перед своим идолом. — Я сделаю всё, что прикажете.

Жестом руки Саййидна позволил ему подняться на ноги. Камиль схватился за подол своего чёрного халата, стараясь унять дрожащие руки.

— Можешь идти, — Саййидна махнул рукой в сторону двери, резко перестав улыбаться.

Это быстрое исчезновение гостеприимства ударило по Камилю кнутом. Он поклонился перед господином так низко, как только смог, после чего вышел из комнаты в длинный узкий коридор со ступенями, ведущими во внутренний дворик на улицу. Стражи отобрали у него халат, проводя новоиспеченного фидаина безучастными, тяжёлыми взглядами. Камиль шёл, не разбирая дороги, направляясь туда, куда приведут его ноги. Некоторое время он бесцельно бродил по двору, около тренировочного круга, ковыряя камни носком сапога и изредка поднимая взгляд на небо, затянутое тёмно-синей пеленой, готовящееся надеть на себя звёзды, ужасно напоминая халат, который Камиль отдал совсем недавно. Внутренний дворик пустовал, только иногда тишину нарушали ночные птицы, выбирающиеся из укрытий на охоту, и сухой кашель стража, что стоял у башни около ворот.

Камиль пытался собрать мысли в единое целое, упорядочить свои эмоции и разобрать каждую полностью, чтоб ни одного лишнего слова не осталось незамеченным. Он пытался понять, что это было за сладостное состояние: ответа он так и не нашёл, как бы задумчиво не смотрел в землю и как бы ни старался использовать полученные за годы обучения знания. Осознав, что всё выученное ему здесь не поможет, Камиль решил отложить этот вопрос на потом, чтоб обсудить его с учителем. Он пришёл к выводу, что сглупил и импульсивно, неосознанно, подписал себе смертный приговор. Но с другой стороны где-то в желудке ворочалось отчётливое осознание того, что иного выбора у него не было. Если бы он не согласился, его бы незамедлительно убили, а тело сбросили бы в ущелье, на радость падальщикам и шакалам. Может, тогда Дахи бы сказали, что он был плохим учителем, а плохие учители в Масиафе никому не нужны. Именно мысль о возможности смерти учителя вызвала у Камиля дурную тошноту, что комком в горле мешала вдохнуть. Тревога, проснувшаяся от долгого пребывания в принудительном бездействии, заметалась, царапая ледяными когтями сердце. Камиль мотнул головой, стараясь унять мысли и резко усилившуюся мигрень. Ночные птицы умолкли, стража сменил иной, уже не заходящийся кашлем. Камиля увели в его комнату, потому что ночью по двору бродить запрещено. Он лёг на свой тюфяк, теперь уже стараясь игнорировать наплывшие рассуждения и волнения, но получалось у него весьма безутешно. Горестно вздохнув, Камиль выглянул в окно: серповидный месяц уже появился в небе, наполовину окутанный чёрными облаками и окружённый сотнями звёзд. Лунный свет уже едва дотягивался до комнаты Камиля, словно намекая на его новообразовавшийся долг, который ему предстоит нести в одиночестве.

В тяжёлую деревянную дверь его комнаты неуверенно постучали. Спохватившись, Камиль, не успевший даже переодеться из тренировочной одежды, поверх которой ему надели уже отобранный халат, кинулся открывать. На пороге стоял Дахи, опустивший голову, точно провинившийся щенок, представший перед хозяином. В руках его бывший учитель держал белую ткань, в которой Камиль узнал одеяние фидаина. Дахи зашёл в комнату, не поднимая головы и тревожно перебирая ткань в руках.

— Прости, что так поздно, — говорил он тихо и сдавленно, временами поглядывая в сторону двери. Ночью никому не позволено выходить из своих комнат, а потому Дахи старался остаться неуслышанным. — Это твоё. Наденешь завтра на последний этап Посвящения.

Уже было ушедший трепет в груди Камиля возобновился с новой силой, точно воробей, бьющийся в руках. Его лёгкие судорожно сжались, заставив выдавить из себя лихорадочный, дрожащий вздох.

— Спасибо, — приглушённо прошептал Камиль, принимая в руки одеяние фидаина. Руки Дахи, которых Камиль случайно коснулся, обдали его пальцы теплом, что быстро растеклось по всему телу.

— Не волнуйся, — Дахи поднял голову, улыбнувшись с прищуром, как часто делал для того, чтоб успокоить кого-то из новичков. — Ты можешь спрашивать что угодно. Я не собираюсь что-то от тебя скрывать. Не теперь, когда Посвящение становится публичным в рамках Ордена.

— Не это меня тревожит, — Камиль нахмурился, мотнув головой. — Слишком много нового.

— Так со всеми, — Дахи неуверенно похлопал своего бывшего ученика по плечу. — Ничего страшного, ты привыкнешь. Если что, не бойся задавать вопросы, а я сохраню твоё любопытство в секрете.

Учитель одарил собеседника тихим смешком, в котором отдалённо угадывались нотки отчаянной горечи.

— Зачем господин вообще позвал меня? — Камиль нахмурился, поджав губы.

— Я думал, ты сам поймёшь, — Дахи вымучил печальную улыбку. — Его дом является ступенью к раю. Благодаря этому люди ему верны.

Учитель говорил тихо и осторожно, тщательно подбирая слова, чтоб не сболтнуть лишнего. Камиль заметил, что он с тревожным видом поправляет перчатку на левой руке там, где у него отсутствовал безымянный палец.

— Это своеобразная жертва, — едва уловимым шёпотом сказал Дахи с печальным выражением приподняв брови. — Таким образом мы доказываем верность господину и своему клинку.

Камиль удивлённо отметил, что при мысли о потере пальца он не испытывает ни крупицы страха, лишь едва сдерживаемый трепет где-то в груди, предвкушение сладкого ощущения, которым кормила его тайна, чьи детали он увидел одним лишь краем глаза и теперь не может забыть.

— Хорошо, — уверенно прошептал Камиль, решительно сжимая руки в кулаки. — Чего стоит один палец взамен на целый рай?

Дахи побледнел, услышав слова ученика.

— И правда, — после короткой паузы согласился он. — Я хорошо тебя воспитал. Орден будет гордиться таким фидаином, как ты.

Камиль не ощутил от его похвалы никакой радости: его бывший учитель выглядел так, словно и сам не рад хвалить своего подопечного. Повисла гнетущая тишина.

— А рай? — выпалил Камиль, хмурясь. — Правда?

— Ты видел его сам, — пожал плечами Дахи, грустно опустив взгляд. — Больше сказать не могу. А теперь лучше ложись спать. Завтра утром надень то, что я отдал.

— Будет сделано, учитель, — Камиль покорно склонился в поспешном поклоне.

— Я тебе уже не учитель, — Дахи отрицательно мотнул головой. — Мира и покоя.

Камиль понятливо кивнул, проводя Дахи взглядом. Закрыв за ним дверь, Камиль лёг на тюфяк обратно, безучастно разглядывая каменный серый потолок. Несмотря на позднее время, сомкнуть глаз ему так и не удалось. До самого утра Камиль то просыпался, то засыпал на мгновение, пробуждаясь от малейшего шороха. Едва заставив себя подняться на ноги, Камиль бросил заспанный взгляд на одеяние фидаина, что покоилось на старом стуле в лучах утреннего солнца, заливающих комнату мягкой позолотой. Поспешно переодевшись, он вышел в коридор, который наполовину заполонили мелкие стайки новичков, гомонящих между собой без умолку, точно переполошённые лебедята. Камиль опустил взгляд в пол, ограждая себя от обязанности реагировать на чужое внимание, но это не помогло ему перестать чувствовать завистливые и удивлённые взгляды в свою сторону. Он уверенным шагом добрался до уже привычной двери в крыле фидаинов, которая вела в комнату Дахи. Постучав, Камиль дождался громкого «входите», после чего зашёл в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Дахи выглядел совсем не так, как вчера: его глаза горели ярым энтузиазмом, на лице красовалась радостная улыбка, а идеально сидящее, ухоженное одеяние говорило о том, что, несмотря на развязность и ребяческую натуру, Дахи оставался склонным к порядку. Бывший учитель встретил его весёлым смехом, неестественно обрывающимся на середине.

— Ну что, готов? — Дахи ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу, криво улыбнувшись. Камиль ответил ему коротким кивком. Снова началась давящая тишина, которую так никто и не осмелился нарушить.

Через некоторое время они вышли во внутренний двор крепости, обладающий достаточными размерами, чтоб уместить в себе почти весь Орден.

Камиль отметил про себя, что даже на общей церемонии Посвящения Орден умудряется сохранять между собой раздельность по иерархии: фидаины, получившие своё звание недавно, стояли около возвышения, где должен выступить господин, выражая явный интерес к новобранцам, что стояли в сторонке, подобно столпившимся в стайку цыплятам. Наибольшее пространство под возвышением занимали фидаины, уже привыкшие к ритуалу Посвящения и не проявляющие к нему особого интереса. Небольшую группу людей в чёрных одеяниях, что разговаривали между собой, совершенно отделившись от остальных, Камиль не узнал. Он хотел было спросить у Дахи, но его бывший учитель уже успел раствориться в толпе.

— Что за люди в чёрном? — неуверенно спросил Камиль у одного из будущих фидаинов, что выглядел разговорчивее всех. Последний в ответ задумался, подняв взгляд к небу.

— Не знаю, — он решительно окликнул кого-то из фидаинов, видимо, задавая тот же вопрос. Развернувшись обратно к Камилю, он пожал плечами. — Мне сказали, что это даи. Но потом сказали замолчать и не задавать глупых вопросов. Вечно эти старики такие.

Собеседник завершил разговор сдавленным смешком, замолкая, как только к краю возвышения подошёл Саййидна, всё ещё одетый в свои чёрные одежды с «хвостами», расшитые белыми нитями, сливающимися в цветочный узор. Он выставил руки перед собой, начиная церемонию молитвой — затяжной, громкой и до дрожи проникновенной. Камиль молился беззвучно, двигая одними лишь губами. Краем глаза он заметил на себе одобрительный взгляд Дахи. Когда молитва подошла к концу, Камиль закрыл лицо руками, тяжело вздыхая. Его насквозь пробивала мелкая дрожь, унять которую было не в его силах. Не вслушиваясь в речь господина, он обхватил себя за предплечья, пытаясь подавить возникшую тревогу и надеясь, что никто не заметил его случайного проявления эмоций.

— И теперь, пускай те, кому приоткрывается дорога в Сады, докажут свою верность жертвой, которая необходима, но незначительна сравнительно с тем, что они получат взамен, — голос Саййидны звучал низко и хрипловато, разносясь, казалось бы, по всему Масиафу.

Жестом руки господин приказал будущим фидаинам подняться к возвышению, и Камиль заставил себя сделать шаг лишь когда кто-то вежливо ткнул ему локтём в бок, не имея ни капли сил на то, чтоб оторвать заворожённый взгляд от господина. Поднимаясь по ступеням, Камиль чувствовал, что крайне близок к потере сознания и дальнейшему падению. Его подташнивало, а ноги, казавшиеся ватными, едва слушались, единожды даже споткнувшись на одной из ступеней. Камиль едва сдержался, чтоб не схватиться за подол своего белого одеяния в попытке унять трясущиеся руки. Путь от ступеней к возвышению, раннее казавшийся неимоверно коротким, теперь чувствовался бесконечным, словно кто-то замедлил ход времени лично для Камиля, а другим наоборот ускорил, лишь сильнее расширяя пропасть между ним и его абстрактными братьями.

Саййидна взглянул на него укоризненно, словно бы упрекая за такое проявление слабости, пусть будущий фидаин и не заметил такое же чувство во взглядах остальных людей, стоявших внизу, под возвышением. Камиль слегка приоткрыл рот, пытаясь заставить себя сделать хотя бы малейший вдох, чтоб не задохнуться прямо перед господином и братьями. Совсем рядом расположился деревянный стол, укрытый белой полосой ткани. Саййидна снова махнул рукой, подобно тому, как лебедь на воде плавно расправляет крылья, и стражник, стоящий слева от него, положил на стол широкий нож из дамасской стали. Ни один из кандидатов в фидаины не сдвинулся с места, молча разглядывая светлые узоры на лезвии, напоминающие морские волны, что заходятся рябью от ветра.

Камиль ощутил резко нарастающее раздражение, вызванное заторможенностью и нерешительностью остальных братьев. Он потянулся к ножу, уставившись на господина немигающим взглядом, полным молчаливого вызова. Нож оказался легче, чем ожидалось: он лёг в руку, точно влитой, лезвие остро блеснуло в солнечных лучах, когда Камиль повернул его, положив руку на стол. Широко выставив пальцы, он напряжённо облизнул губы, хмурясь: его лоб покрылся испариной от волнения, а пальцы задрожали, отчего он лишь сильнее сжал рукоять. В ушах застучала кровь, отчётливой пульсацией отзываясь в шее. Камиль почти физически ощущал на себе взгляд толпы, отчего его сердце билось ещё сильнее. Сделав судорожный вздох, он нажал на нож почти всем весом, сцепив зубы.

Боль пришла не сразу: сперва раздался хруст лопающихся хрящей, Камиль даже на миг решил, что всё не так уж и плохо. Но потом пришла повсеместная боль, точно огонь растекающаяся по всему телу, выбивая из лёгких воздух, вызывая желание кричать до хрипоты. Камиль лишь сильнее сжал зубы, разрезая последний хрящ. Тёмно-красная вязкая кровь небольшим пятном растекалась по белой ткани, и Камиль не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от его собственной крови, заливающей стол. С усилием подняв глаза на Саййидну, он криво улыбнулся, выпрямляясь. Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то вогнал ему под кожу сотни игл, выкручивая их, как вздумается. К удивлению Камиля, заканчивать церемонию никто не спешил: к нему бросился лекарь, принявшийся уводить его куда подальше, чтоб зашить после, но сам новоиспечённый фидаин уже не чувствовал собственного тела, что резко напомнило ему о тех ощущениях, которые он испытал, пребывая в райских садах.

Уходя под руку с лекарем, он обернулся, глядя на толпу: юные фидаины ликовали, воспевая его смелость, даи молча кивали, обсуждая что-то между собой, а остальные тоже загомонили, но обращались скорее к Дахи, который, побледнев, точно мел, растерянно слушал похвалы в сторону своей учительской деятельности. Саййидна же наблюдал за уходящим Камилем с плохо скрываемой настороженностью, довольно улыбнувшись: ученик Дахи как нельзя лучше доказал свою преданность, и господин мог довольствоваться новым цепным псом, что безукоризненно выполнит любой приказ хозяина.

Камиль не слушал лекаря, что с возмущением сшивал ему остатки пальца, отрезанного весьма небрежно, пусть и с лишним фанатизмом. Он думал лишь о том, что теперь он фидаин: не подмастерье, негодное ни на что, не подающий ни малейших надежд ученик, а почти полноправная часть огромного организма, именуемого Орденом. Боль немного утихла, отгоняемая дымом, которым была пропитана комната лекаря. С перевязанной рукой, Камиль вышел к ступеням башни и прислушался: внизу слышалось отчётливое перешёптывание.

Спустившись, он увидел юных фидаинов, которые ответили восклицаниями на его инициативу во время Посвящения. Они толпились, стараясь задать ему все набежавшие вопросы, восторженным гулом сопроводить рассматривание руки Камиля. Они окружили его, точно рой пчёл, окутывающий свою королеву, вздыхали и вели себя не лучше новичков. Камиль нехотя отвечал на вопросы, говорил нескладно и коротко, с большими паузами между предложениями и как можно скорее отступил в свою новую комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. Фидаины ещё некоторое время поговорили между собой и исчезли, оставив своего новоявленного брата в покое.

Новая комната Камиля выглядела точно так же, как и старая, разве что была немного шире, позволяя двум людям почти без затруднений передвигаться между мебелью. Из последней в комнате были разве что общий тюфяк и небольшой простенький сундук, покрывавшийся пылью в углу. Наличие большого тюфяка заставило Камиля нервно вздохнуть: у него никогда не ладилось общение с ровесниками, а тем более с соседями по комнате. От вынужденного соседства с другими людьми его спас Дахи, с боем отвоевавший у господина маленькую комнатку в самой дальней части крыла. От резкого осознания своего нового положения Камиль ощутил всепоглощающую пустоту. Он сел на тюфяк, в очередной раз опустил взгляд на собственную левую руку: там красовалась умелая перевязка из корпии, на которой отчётливо вырисовывалось тёмно-алое пятно на том месте, где у Камиля раньше был безымянный палец. Он, неожиданно для себя, подумал, что вместе с пальцем потерял ещё и лучшего учителя из всех, что у него были. Наверное, именно поэтому Дахи и был таким подавленным. Камиль тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь игнорировать возобновившуюся ноющую боль в руке.


	4. Chapter 4

Малик ненавидел место, которое ему вот уже неделю приходилось называть домом. Он сидел, развалившись, на скамье, покрытой царапинами от собачьих зубов и когтей: всякие дворняги частенько забегали к ним и изгрызали одну-единственную скамью, когда кости и мясо заканчивались. Малик тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза: воздух в доме был душным и сжатым из-за большого количества людей в ограниченном помещении. Он прошёлся взглядом по небольшой толпе, что образовалась около Дахи, точно свора стервятников, которым позволили подступить к добыче другого хищника. Сам фидаин никаких горестей на счёт собственной участи не испытывал. Он с улыбкой принимал у себя нищих и обездоленных, кормил детей и охотно делился едой, попутно желая всех благ уходящему.

Они поселились в старом доме обедневшего торговца, называя себя христианами. Поначалу народ принял их неохотно, испытывая явную неприязнь к чужакам, но теперь, когда они решили открыть дом для каждого нуждающегося, все поутихли, невольно привязываясь к новоприбывшим. Малик не ощущал от этой идеи ни малейшего энтузиазма: его воротило лишь об одной мысли о том, что кто-то может заявиться к ним в дом в любое время дня и ночи, и у них не будет никакого права отказать в помощи.

Удивительно, но Дахи поспешно выгнал всех людей прочь из дома, активно дополняя свои действия какими-то отстранёнными отговорками, отчего страждущие очень быстро оказались за порогом. Гулко зашумел задвинутый засов, в доме воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием поленьев в маленьком камине. Малик с облегчением вздохнул, покосившись на Дахи.

— Как же их много, — обречённо фыркнул фидаин, вытирая лоб рукавом рубашки.

— Если ты не заметил, то некоторые приходят уже в третий раз, — Малик лениво потянулся, вытянув руки над головой. — Кажется, они просто рады наживаться на нас.

— Люди часто наживаются на тех, кто не умеет отказывать, — Дахи усмехнулся, садясь рядом с собеседником. — Или на тех, кто слишком часто прощает.

— А где Альтаир? — Малик с удручённым видом осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Он в саду за домом, — Дахи непринуждённо ухмыльнулся. — Он отказывался идти в церковь утром, пришлось придумать ему наказание, чтоб помучился. Кстати, проверь как он.

— Ладно, — Малик поднялся на ноги и в очередной раз потянулся, прежде чем пойти в сад. Хотя по правде говоря, садом это было трудно назвать: вся прежняя благородная растительность, вроде цветов, давно увяла и оказалась погребена под ворохом сорняков и дикой травы, досягающих высотой в два локтя. У самой ограды ютились искривлённые деревья, раскинувшие голые ветви. Малик нашёл Альтаира довольно быстро: следовало лишь идти туда, где трава колышется сильнее всего. Альтаир рыскал на четвереньках среди травы, точно собака, роющая носом землю в поисках следа.

— Что это ты делаешь? — Малик удивлённо выгнул брови. — Потерял что-то?

— Если бы, — Альтаир приподнялся и сел, поворачиваясь к собеседнику. — Дахи сказал, чтоб я нашёл иглу в саду.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Малик. — И это просто потому, что ты не хотел в церковь?

— Он сказал, что это неповиновение старшему по званию, — Альтаир пренебрежительно фыркнул, отряхивая с одежды землю. — То есть, нарушение Кодекса.

— Если подумать, то так и есть, — слабо ухмыльнулся Малик. — Ты уже не первый раз нарушаешь Кредо. Пора бы тебе начать думать головой, а то поисками иглы не отделаешься.

— Я уже давно понял, что трепаться ты умеешь, — раздражённо вздохнул Альтаир, продолжая рыться среди высокой травы. — Лучше бы помог.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — фыркнул Малик, сложив руки на груди. — Ты сам виноват, вот и ищи.

Альтаир в очередной раз злостно фыркнул, но не ответил, с рассерженным видом ползая в траве. Через некоторое время поиски так и не принесли результатов, и в сад зашёл уже Дахи, видимо, не дождавшись Малика.

— Ну, Альтаир, как успехи? — спросил Дахи непривычным для него серьёзным тоном.

Альтаир помолчал некоторое время, сидя около дерева, а потом ответил:

— Никак, — его выражение лица граничило между обидой и отчаянием. Малик прекрасно знал, что Альтаир ненавидел унижаться, а тем более перед другими. Дахи издал краткий смешок.

— Конечно, — фидаин слабо помотал головой. — Никакой иглы в саду не было.

— Что? — Альтаир нахмурился.

— Ну да, не было, — согласно кивнул Дахи. — Я наказал тебя не только за непослушание. Не всё, что тебе утверждают — правда.

Зародилось молчание, полное недопонимания. Дахи театрально развернулся на каблуках и вернулся в дом, предоставляя двух своих подопечных самим себе. Некоторое время они оба молчали, но потом Малик не выдержал и разразился заливистым хохотом.

— Не могу поверить, что он серьёзно это сделал, — прекратив смеяться, сказал Малик. — Надеюсь, хотя бы этот урок ты запомнишь.

Альтаир не ответил, уставившись на него таким взглядом, словно Малик сделал что-то ужасное: что-то вроде того, если бы он уронил любимого кота Альтаира в неглубокий колодец. Тогда кот, наверное, плескался бы в воде, мяукая, как резанный. Малик нахмурился и возмущённо фыркнул, возвращаясь в дом, сразу же встретивший его блаженной тишиной. К глубокому сожалению Малика эта тишина длилась недолго: в дверь неуверенно постучали, и его можно было бы даже и не услышать, но в образовавшемся было молчании этот звук казался оглушительным. Он прислонился к двери, вслушиваясь. Не услышав ничего, кроме шума улицы, подал голос:

— Закрыто, — за дверью раздался перепуганный вздох. Несмотря на напрашивающееся завершение разговора, стук повторился, ещё более неуверенно, чем раньше.

— Да заперто, сказал же, — приглушённо рявкнул Малик, хмурясь. Человек по ту сторону двери затих.

— Ну так открой, — бросил Дахи из другой комнаты. — Не подобает истинному христианину отказывать в помощи, помнишь?

Малик вздохнул, отодвигая едва поддающийся засов. Только глухой не заметил бы в словах Дахи угрозу, обёрнутую в нравоучение. На пороге стояла низкого роста девочка, одетая в простенькую тунику и льняной плащ. Окинув её недовольным взглядом, Малик отошёл на пару шагов назад, впуская её внутрь. Спохватившись, девочка подняла с земли чугунный котелок, что всё это время стоял и земле, и который Малик совершенно не заметил поначалу. Она выставила его на стол, тяжко вздохнула и сразу же принялась объясняться:

— Прошу прощения, — говорила она тихо, отчего Малику пришлось знатно напрячь слух. — Я Хавса, мой отец раньше владел этим домом, и он сказал мне принести еды, потому что для добрых людей ничего не жалко, да и не пропадать же зря такому.

Дахи мигом пришёл из соседней комнаты, вооружённый своей доброжелательной улыбкой, которой встречал гостей. Он сразу же перевёл внимание гостьи на себя, незаметным жестом руки приказывая Малику как можно скорее исчезнуть, но фидаин своего так и не добился, вынужденный терпеть ещё и второго упрямого новичка.

— Спасибо, Хавса, — Дахи коротко поклонился, не переставая улыбаться. — Интересное у тебя имя.

— Эм, ну, — девочка заметно замялась, смущённо хмурясь. — Я знаю, благодарю.

— Не хочешь остаться? — фидаин заглянул собеседнице в глаза. — Всего на час. Поедим вместе, м?

Малик знал, что у Хавсы не было ни шанса отказаться: Дахи ласково ей улыбался, с видом праведника сохраняя такую дистанцию, какую только возможно, и держа руки прижатыми к телу. Его собеседница смутилась ещё сильнее, то приоткрывая рот, то закрывая его снова, точно рыба, попавшая на сушу. Она опустила взгляд в пол, наверное, тысячу раз пожалев, что пришла сюда. Краем глаза Малик заметил Альтаира, вернувшегося из сада, в пыльной одежде, со взъершенными волосами. Выглядел он так, словно его на целый день приютила добродушная семья гиен. Дахи быстро отвернулся от Хавсы, бросая мрачный взгляд в сторону Альтаира и кивком указывая на соседнюю комнату. Не дожидаясь указаний, Малик взял с собой чугунный котелок, принесённый Хавсой, и ушёл на кухню. Как оказалось, их гостья расщедрилась и принесла из дома осётра.

Когда он вернулся из кухни с несколькими мисками сразу, все остальные уже собрались за столом. Хавса сидела на большой дистанции ото всех, нервно перебирая подол туники в руках. Расставив посуду на столе, Малик сел напротив гостьи, старательно делая вид, что не замечает её.

— Так твой отец торговец, да? — медленно протянул Дахи, не отводя взгляда от стола.

— Да, — она нахмурилась, собираясь с мыслями. — У него есть лавка в квартале ремесленников, так что он редко бывает дома.

— Интересно, — Дахи хмыкнул, видимо, уже сделав для себя какие-то выводы. — А как же твоя мать?

Малик знал, что её мать умерла. Знал об этом и Дахи, но всё равно спросил, вооружившись своей располагающей улыбкой, пытаясь повлиять на Хавсу всеми своими навыками старшего брата. Неясным оставался лишь мотив, с которым фидаин это делал.

— Она мертва, — опечаленно вздохнула девочка, опустив голову.

— Отстань ты уже от неё, — раздражённо одёрнул фидаина Альтаир, сердито нахмурившись.

Дахи сразу же переменился в лице, удивлённо выгнув брови. Хавса едва слышно выдохнула с заметным облегчением.

— Ты прав, — фидаин поспешно подобрал себе новый тип поведения. Дахи обладал удивительным актёрским мастерством, впрочем, как и все братья Ордена, но именно он мог переходить между образами в считанные секунды.

— Прошу прощения, госпожа, — Малик вежливо кивнул, улыбаясь так очаровательно, как только мог, но Хавса будто бы смотрела сквозь него.

— Я хотел бы спросить, — учтиво продолжил он, старясь отвлечь собеседницу от её внутренних размышлений. — Если госпожа будет не против, я бы хотел узнать больше о городе.

Хавса мигом подняла голову, совсем позабыв о слезах, что пеленой блестели на глазах. Малик снова улыбнулся, и теперь этот жест возымел именно тот эффект, которого он ожидал.

— Конечно, — девочка согласно кивнула. — Я могу показать город завтра.

— Тогда давайте утром, — Малик слегка наклонился вперёд, склонив голову набок. — Я зайду к вам, а дальше разберёмся.

Малик прекрасно ощущал на себе предостерегающий взгляд Дахи, который сидел удивительно неподвижно. Всё же, сейчас его судьба полностью лежала в руках фидаина. Через полминуты молчания он едва заметно кивнул: так, чтоб никто посторонний не увидел, с неохотнейшим видом, но Малик знал, что этого более чем достаточно. Пусть фидаин и не умел читать мысли, но, может быть, он ощутил намерение, что скрывалось между слов подопечного.

— Уже поздно, — Хавса быстро спохватилась, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне пора.

Все молча кивнули, и Альтаир поднялся с подушек, чтоб закрыть за ней дверь. Некоторое время они напряжённо молчали.

— Она местная, — не дожидаясь вопросов, начал Малик. — Тем более, её отец состоит в общине торговцев. Через неё получится узнать о цели.

Дахи утвердительно кивнул, кратко вздыхая и поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Рассказывать будешь мне, — фидаин мрачно кивнул, забирая со стола миски. Малик только сейчас понял, что все трое не притронулись лишь к рыбе, которую принесла Хавса.

— Что, Малик, — Альтаир слабо ткнул ему локтём в бок. — Нашёл себе невесту?

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — осклабился Малик так саркастично, как только мог. — Может, я тебе подружку ищу.

Альтаир замялся, стремительно мрачнея. Малик обернулся в сторону кухни, проверяя, не слушает ли их Дахи. Удостоверившись, что фидаин занят посудой, он повернулся обратно к собеседнику и с огромной долей хитрости ухмыльнулся.

— Только не говори, что она тебе нравится, — сдавленно прошептал Малик, сразу же переставая ухмыляться. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебе будет?

Альтаир молча побледнел, точно мел.

— Конечно нет, — он насилу мотнул головой.

— Ты в курсе, что это был риторический вопрос? — Малик обречённо вздохнул. Он хотел ещё много чего сказать, но Дахи быстро вернулся с кухни.

— Всё, живо спать, — фидаин неспешно начал тушить все свечи. Второй раз повторять ему никогда не приходилось. Малик и Альтаир располагались отдельно от Дахи, но их комнаты находились через стенку, потому оба подмастерья молчали, пусть им обоим явно хотелось многое сказать. Лишь когда все свечи были потушены, а шум в доме сменился звуками с улицы, Малик тяжело вздохнул, обозначая начало разговора.

— Ничего хорошего из этого не получится, — Малик нахмурился, пусть его собеседник и не видел этого.

— Это моё дело, ладно? — огрызнулся Альтаир в ответ, точно разозлённая дворняга.

— Нет, не твоё, — Малик едва сдерживался, чтоб не повысить голос. — Это прямое нарушение правил Ордена. Если кто-то узнает, то тебя наверняка убьют.

— Тогда держи язык за зубами, — сердито вздохнул Альтаир. — Не понимаю, почему ты вообще так волнуешься. Тебя в любом случае это никак не коснётся.

Малик сжал губы в прямую линию, не находясь с ответом.

— Тебе же лучше, если меня убьют, — с плохо скрытым презрением фыркнул Альтаир. — Не так ли, брат?

Он с нажимом выделил последнее слово, прерывая на корню любые возражения собеседника и обозначая конец обсуждения. Малик отвернулся к стене с мрачным видом хмурясь. Его руки мелко дрожали: то ли от холода, ворвавшегося в комнату через распахнутое окно, то ли от злости, что обжигающим огнём разгоралась, вылизывая острыми языками лёгкие, горьким комком дыма клубясь в горле, заставляя крепко стиснуть зубы. Постепенно злость переросла в тлеющую обиду, тяжким грузом оседая где-то внутри, призывая ко сну.

Малик проснулся рано, но дома всё равно никого не застал. Он длительное время лежал неподвижно, глядя в потолок, к которому никак не мог привыкнуть. Шум с улицы превратился в привычный монотонный гул, давил на голову, путал и без того смешанные мысли. Едва заставив себя подняться и переодеться, Малик, едва не клюя носом, выглянул в окно: солнце едва оторвалось от горизонта, заливая небо медово-оранжевым. Спешить к Хавсе Малик совершенно не собирался — ему когда-то говорили, что женщины в любом возрасте собираются ужасно долго, так пусть он слегка опоздает, но не будет вынужден стоять на улице, ожидая проводницу. Ранним утром к ним в дом обычно никто не ломился, а по воскресеньям и вовсе было затишье: весь город знал, что в этот день они посещали церковь. Потому Малик полноценно наслаждался тишиной и одиночеством, предоставленный лишь самому себе.

Окончательно проснувшись, он ощутил почти физический укол обиды, что до этого момента смиренно молчала, дожидаясь самого неподходящего момента, чтоб нанести подлый удар. Малик замер посреди общей комнаты со сведёнными в смутном недоумении бровями. Сколько бы он ни размышлял, а опознать причину никак не мог — он вполне привык к заносчивости Альтаира, пусть она и оставалась раздражающей. Они ссорились и раньше, проведя несчётное количество перепалок и споров, нередко заканчивавшихся плохо. Теперь же раннее привычные ссоры были тяжёлыми, напрочь выбивающими из колеи, но не прекращающими повторяться от разговора к разговору, лишь усиливая давящие и тянущие ощущения обиды и злости.

Малик сердито мотнул головой, словно это могло помочь ему избавиться от надоедливых мыслей. В последний раз проверив, заперты ли все окна и двери, он вышел на улицу, закрывая входную дверь на ключ, и наскоро бросил его в подсумок, медленным шагом продвигаясь вдоль улицы. Дом Хавсы был довольно близко, всего-то в полусотне шагов, искривлённый и серый, напоминая покорёженную клетку. Хавса, к удивлению Малика, ждала его около дверей собственного дома. Завидев его, она мигом подошла к нему, с уставшей, но приветливой улыбкой, застывшей на лице. Было видно, что улыбаться ей приходилось нечасто.

— Ты долго, — выдохнула она, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

— Прошу прощения, — Малик коротко кивнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно более виновато.

— Ой, да не стоит, — Хавса сразу же замялась, сбитая с толку. — Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени. Я же не дворянка.

Малик склонил голову набок, точно недоумевающая собака.

— Ладно, — покорно кивнул он.

Хавса помолчала некоторое время, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но потом задумчиво нахмурилась.

— Пойдём, тогда уж, покажу тебе кое-что, — она двинулась вперёд по улице, а Малик молча последовал за ней.

— Твой отец состоит в торговой общине, верно? — внезапно спросил он, отчего девочка на секунду замерла на месте.

— Да, — кивнула она, обернувшись к собеседнику через плечо. — Не то, чтоб он был особо богатым, но он довольно много работает, так что есть на что жить.

— А ты знаешь кого-то оттуда? — Малик решил начать издалека, чтоб наверняка заговорить собеседнице зубы.

— Не очень, — девочка продолжала идти вперёд, растягивая предложения. — Помню, отец пытался рассказать мне что-то о главе общины. Не помню, как его звали. Рейнхерт? Рикерт?

Малику очень хотелось подсказать ей правильное имя, но в таком случае он бы рисковал оказаться раскрытым, а потому старательно молчал, стиснув зубы.

— А, точно, — победно воскликнула Хавса, когда они заходили в один из многочисленных поворотов. — Рекхерт. Он довольно влиятелен в Мадинааре.

Малик нахмурился, едва слышно вздыхая: это он и без неё прекрасно знал.

— А ты когда-нибудь его видела? — он уже сотню раз успел пожалеть, что предложил гулять по городу. Хавса, кажется, сделала вид, что не услышала, продолжая идти в неизвестном направлении, петляя полупустыми улочками. Спустя некоторое время, его проводница вспомнила о прозвучавшем раннее вопросе.

— Всего раз, — её голос стал намного более печальным. — Но очень давно, он появился в общине с сыном. И больше я их не видела.

Они направлялись куда-то за город, отчего Малику резко стало не по себе. В образовавшейся тишине при каждом его шаге едва слышно позвякивал нож на поясе.

— А тебе зачем это знать? — голос Хавсы стал звучать слишком безразличным и пустым.

Она остановилась посреди холма, уперев руки в бока и глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Просто интересуюсь, — с видом самой невинности ответил он, доброжелательно улыбаясь, пусть его собеседница и не видела этого. — Раньше мой отец тоже торговал. Ну, знаешь, вазами. Мне вечно приходилось их расписывать.

— Да, понимаю, — теперь тревога из голоса Хавсы напрочь исчезла. — Мне тоже раньше приходилось помогать отцу. Вон, смотри!

Она вытянула руку, указывая куда-то вперёд. Малик повернулся в указанную сторону и не увидел ничего, кроме самых обычных руин, что лежали посреди поля, точно разбросанные вокруг обглоданные кости. Он видел подобные руины, поросшие мхом и высокой травой, около Масиафа, так что эти останки мёртвых зданий никак не удивили его. Хавса же, напротив, была заворожена ими и рассматривала их с таким видом, с каким дети разглядывают нечто неизведанное для себя.

— Вау, впечатляет, — протянул Малик, стараясь добавить в слова восхищение, но вышло всё равно натянуто.

— Извини, — резко одёрнула себя Хавса. — Я понимаю, ты приехал издалека. Вряд ли тебя можно удивить какими-то развалинами.

— Не стоит извиняться, — непринуждённо пожал плечами Малик, садясь на ближайший камень, нагретый солнцем. — Ты же не виновата.

Хавса повернулась к нему, уставившись на собеседника широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами. Они молчали, а тёплый ветер, идущий с моря, гулко завывал в ушах.

— Просто, — девочка потупила взгляд. Она молчала, хмурясь, напряжённо подбирала слова. Выглядела она словно представший перед господином фидаин. — Спасибо тебе.

Малик нахмурился, неподвижно застыв на секунду. Он скрестил ноги, едва слышно хмыкнув.

— Не за что? — неуверенно протянул он, приподнимая одну бровь. Хавса так и продолжила стоять на месте.

— Знаешь, мама мне часто говорила, — тихо начала она. — Что нужно остерегаться тех, кто чрезмерно добр к тебе. Она говорила, что такие люди чаще всего могут оказаться намного страшнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Малик сразу понял, к чему она ведёт, и от этого ему резко стало не по себе.

— Но, если честно, вы трое совсем не похожи на кого-то страшного, — её голос стал мягче и тише, словно бы угасая. — Я всегда хотела быть похожей на кого-то, как вы. Жаль, что не всегда получалось.

— Ты и так добра, Хавса, — выпалил Малик совершенно не заботясь, подбирает он слова или нет. — Ты не пользуешься другими, принесла вчера рыбу и даже согласилась погулять. Я знаю тебя всего день, а ты уже столько сделала.

На самом деле, в голове эта благодетельная речь звучала куда лучше. В мыслях представало краткое напутствие-утешение, а в итоге получилось горячечное возмущение, на которое способен разве что нескладный ребёнок. Хавса замерла, сдавленно ахнув, и снова опустила взгляд в землю. Малик со скрытой досадой поджал губы, понимая, что явно сболтнул лишнего.

— А тот человек, — с явным недоумением спросила Хавса, — Латиф, кажется. Кто он тебе?

— Латиф, — задумчиво повторил Малик, склоняя голову набок. Он понятия не имел, говорит она о Дахи или об Альтаире. Ни один из них не назвался бы настоящим именем. — Брат. Они оба мои братья.

Ему стало тошно от собственных слов: искренне назвать Альтаира братом у него просто язык не поворачивался. Хавса удивлённо хмыкнула, приподняв брови.

— Мне тоже всегда хотелось, чтоб у меня были братья, — опечаленно вздохнула она, потянувшись. — И как тебе с ними?

— Ужасно, если честно, — Малик страдальчески вздохнул, пожав плечами. — Будто не дом, а проходной двор. И кто-то вечно роется в моих вещах.

Хавса заливисто засмеялась, широко улыбнувшись, но быстро замолкла.

— Надеюсь, это будет твоей единственной проблемой, — она склонила голову набок, слегка прищурившись. Малик неохотно кивнул, после чего отвернулся в сторону. От слов собеседницы его губы растянулись в печальной улыбке: она даже не подозревала, насколько сильно ошибалась.

Он хотел было ответить что-то непринуждённое, но его перебил громоподобный трезвон колоколов. Они оба замерли, точно застигнутые врасплох лани. Звон, казалось бы, сотрясал само небо, заставляя кровь гулко стучать в ушах. Малик поднялся на ноги, напряжённо поджав губы.

— Тревога, — растерянно констатировала Хавса, после чего коротко переглянулась с собеседником. — Что-то случилось в городе.

Малик едва заставил себя сделать испуганный вид, пусть и вполне ожидал услышать сигнал тревоги. Он сорвался с места, сразу же перейдя на бег. Едва ли не спотыкаясь, он спустился с холма, напрочь забыв о Хавсе, и подбежал ко вратам, ведущим в город. Мадинаар бушевал, точно вода, вскипячённая внутри котла — люди толпились, шептались, взрывались возгласами и проклятьями, нервным и рваным потоком передвигаясь, пестрящим роем то разбиваясь на части, то снова восстанавливаясь. Малик, точно рыба, борющаяся с речным течением, отважно растворился в толпе, стараясь не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания. К небу тянулась вершина купола церкви. Малик пытался игнорировать громкий гул в ушах, сопровождающийся неприятной пульсацией, отчётливо чувствующейся в артериях. Превозмогая трепетный жар и лихорадочную дрожь, он оказался около распахнутых дверей церкви, которая уже почти опустела. Зайти внутрь он не решался, не покидая пределов толпы, но как можно сильнее напрягая зрение, чтоб разглядеть происходящее в стенах храма.

— Эй, — раздался у него за спиной исчезающий во всеобщем гуле возглас Хавсы. — Погоди.

Девочка схватила его за рукав и потянула в сторону, подальше от церкви. Малик не сопротивлялся, покорно следуя за Хавсой. Она пыталась ему что-то говорить, но её нервный голос обрывался и тонул в оглушительном перезвоне колоколов, которые всё никак не утихали. Хавса привела его к дому, который Малик называл своим вот уже неделю. Звон колоколов всё никак не прекращался.

— Заперто, — Малик услышал досадный возглас Хавсы, держащейся за дверную ручку. — У тебя есть ключ?

Он медленно порылся в подсумках и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Нету, — Малик пожал плечами. — Кажется, я его потерял.

Хавса нахмурилась, опечаленно вздохнув.

— Ладно, — девочка уверенным шагом двинулась вдоль улицы, не забыв потащить за собой Малика под аккомпанемент колоколов.

В её доме было ухожено, но пусто: все вещи лежали на своих местах, но было видно, что к ним редко притрагивались. Хавса закрыла все окна, заперла дверь на засов. Звон наконец-то стих, но ещё долго гудел эхом в ушах. Малик молча сидел в гостиной, погружённый в собственные мысли. Он сердито хмурился, пытаясь понять причину собственной внезапно образовавшейся злобы. Малик быстро пришёл к выводу что больше всего злится на самого себя: он до этого никогда не покидал Масиафа, не выполнял заданий, а когда у него появился шанс проявить себя, он упустил его по собственной глупости.

— А как же ты попадёшь домой, если потерял ключ? — взволнованно спросила Хавса, уходя на кухню.

— У брата есть второй ключ, — Малик неопределённо пожал плечами.

Конечно, никакой ключ он не терял, просто было бы опасно возвращаться домой, если Альтаира или Дахи могли узнать местные. Тогда их дом, наверняка, вскроют и перевернут вверх дном, но там всё равно не было ничего особенного: свои немногочисленные вещи, не являющиеся частью обманного образа праведников, они всегда носили с собой.

— В этот раз тревога длилась дольше обычного, — подметила Хавса, вернувшись с кувшином воды. — Такое бывает, когда виновника тревоги убивают на месте.

Малик едва сдержался, чтоб не подскочить на ноги и не повысить голос, напрочь забывая о маскировке.

— То есть? — ледяным тоном спросил он, с лёгкой заинтересованностью выгнув бровь.

— Когда преступника не удаётся поймать, звон прекращается, — небрежно пожала плечами Хавса, поливая из кувшина цветы, стоящие в углу гостиной. — Стража содержится на ремесленном деле, по большей части на деньгах торговцев. Чтоб торговля продолжалась, они перестают звонить. Если преступника убивают, то им нужно время, чтоб быстро убрать тела. Мне отец рассказывал.

Малик понятливо кивнул, ещё сильнее погружаясь в собственные размышления: если остальных убили, ему придётся самому возвращаться в Масиаф. Если так, то оставалось лишь надеяться, что они попали в лучшее место, если такое вообще существовало.

— Надеюсь, с твоими братьями всё в порядке, — встревоженно выпалила Хавса. Малик ответил ей молчаливым кивком.

— А почему, если все во время тревоги должны быть дома, твой отец не здесь? — Малик прищурился, и Хавса заметно вздрогнула из-за его взгляда на себе.

— В мастерской, думаю, — она нервно улыбнулась и пожала плечами. — Не волнуйся, я всегда одна.

Он не ответил, тяжело вздохнув, и потянулся, сцепив руки в замок над головой. Малику оставалось разве что ждать, как он вечно делал до этого.


	5. Chapter 5

Альтаир тяжело выдохнул, гневно ударив кулаком в дверь. В доме сразу же завиднелся передвигающийся огонёк от свечи, послышался отчётливый шум, напоминающий копошение лисы в собственной норе. Он сдавленно выругался и снова ударил саднившим от стука кулаком в дверь.

— Только попробуй не открыть, — прорычал он, точно осклабившаяся собака.

Среди шума ночи он услышал отчётливый звук отодвигаемого засова. Альтаир дёрнул дверь на себя, и она с фальцетным скрипом распахнулась, застряв на месте при столкновении с камнем неподалёку.

На пороге стоял Малик, держа в одной руке свечу, а второй прикрывая горящий фитиль, чтоб огонь не погас от ветра с улицы. Тени от свечи дрожали вокруг него, точно свора демонов-сателлитов, готовых мгновенно броситься на любого ради своего хозяина. Не вымолвив ни слова, Малик отступил в сторону, кивком позволяя Альтаиру пройти. Когда он вошёл в помещение, дверь за ним закрылась и засов вернулся на прежнее место. Альтаир приглушённо закашлялся, ведомый отчаянным позывом, что вызвало пересохшее горло. Малик окинул его оценивающим взглядом и тихо выдохнул.

— Ты не ранен, — с облегчением констатировал он. — Только веди себя тихо, а то весь город перебудишь.

Альтаир коротко кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что пререкаться он никак не намерен.

— Ты бежал? — с плохо скрытой заинтересованностью прошептал Малик.

— Переулками, — уточнил Альтаир, вслепую отыскав подушки и усевшись на них. Малик тихо вздохнул и поставил свечу на маленький стол, садясь рядом.

— Где Дахи? — спросил Малик холодным тоном.

Альтаир ухмыльнулся, пусть в темноте его собеседник этого и не видел: каждый раз, когда Малик говорил слишком отчуждённо и спокойно, он пытался скрыть собственное волнение.

— Он ушёл, — пожал плечами Альтаир. — Сказал мне найти тебя и возвращаться в Иерусалим, а потом сбежал. Думаю, скрывается от стражи.

— Тогда придётся собираться, — с едва приметной нотой печали вздохнул Малик, слабо мотнув головой.

— Погоди, — тихо выпалил Альтаир, дёрнувшись. — Давай подождём. День или два.

Малик нахмурился, и Альтаир уже приготовился к очередной волне упрёков, но его собеседник лишь молча поджал губы в прямую линию, переведя взгляд на дрожащий огонёк свечи. Он напряжённо молчал, и свет мягко поблёскивал в его тёмных глазах.

— Хорошо, — коротко выдохнул Малик. — Три дня. Дольше ждать не будем.

— Спасибо, — Альтаир склонился вперёд, ближе к свету, с непривычно широкой улыбкой и искренней благодарностью в глазах.

Он сразу же заметил изумление во взгляде Малика, убрал улыбку с лица, отодвинулся обратно назад и вернул себе серьёзный, отчуждённый вид. Огонь свечи угрожающе задрожал, коротко мигнув, и на секунду комната погрузилась в целостный мрак. Когда свет восстановился, рассеявшись по комнате, но всё ещё не сумев забраться в дальние углы, удивление с лица Малика словно рукой сняло. Сколько бы Альтаир ни пытался найти у него былое изумление, он снова напарывался только на отчаянное сопротивление.

— Перо у тебя? — поинтересовался Малик, сдерживая позыв зевнуть.

— Да, конечно, — Альтаир достал из-за пояса потрёпанное соколиное перо, покрытое засохшей коркой крови. Малик понятливо кивнул.

— Хавса дома? — тихо спросил Альтаир, повертев перо в руке. Малик тихо фыркнул, сложив руки на груди: кажется, это всегда был его излюбленный жест для выражения недовольства.

— Да, — он кивнул, раздражённо хмурясь. — Мы ждали её отца, если честно, а не тебя, но он так и не пришёл, можешь радоваться.

— Ладно, — Альтаир сдавленно засмеялся. — Вот, возьми. Пусть будет у тебя, на всякий случай.

Он протянул Малику перо, отбросившее на стол длинную тень с размытыми очертаниями. Отдав перо, он внимательно прислушался: дом Хавсы молчал, а за окном завывал вечерний, удивительно холодный, ветер.

— За тобой никто не следил? — мрачно спросил Малик.

— Если бы следили, я бы не пришёл, — пожал плечами Альтаир.

— Хорошо, — его собеседник улыбнулся одним краем губ. Альтаир недоумённо склонил голову набок.

— Кто ты? — с плохо скрытой нотой сарказма спросил Альтаир. — И что ты сделал с Маликом? Думаешь, я не знаю, что он никогда не упустил бы шанс меня отчитать?

— А ты кто? — парировал Малик, хитро ухмыльнувшись. — Не помню, чтоб Альтаир хоть что-то делал полностью правильно.

— Ай, — Альтаир наигранно скривился от боли. — Это точно ты, я понял.

— Тогда советую тебе лечь спать и не шуметь, — Малик тяжело вздохнул, слегка нахмурившись.

Альтаир приподнялся с подушек и случайно задел стол, на котором стояла свеча. Предмет мебели с гулким грохотом опрокинулся, и свеча погасла, покатившись по полу к углу.

— Теперь и я уверен, что ты и вправду Альтаир, — раздражённо выпалил Малик, пытаясь сориентироваться в кромешной тьме. — Из-за тебя сейчас Хавса проснётся.

Альтаир не ответил, лишь подошёл к окну и открыл его, впуская в гостиную слабый лунный свет — лучше так, чем ничего. Малик поспешно поставил перевёрнутый столик на место.

— Что происходит? — с долей испуга выпалила застывшая в дверном проёме Хавса, держащая в руках нож.

— Всё в порядке, — Малик выставил руку перед собой, словно успокаивая встревоженную лошадь. Хавса с облегчением выдохнула и оставила нож на столике.

— А, это твой брат? — спокойно и сонно спросила она, вежливо улыбнувшись. Малик ответил ей кивком. Альтаир ухмыльнулся, едва сдерживаясь от злорадного хихиканья: Малик никогда не признавал в нём брата.

— Предлагаю сначала лечь спать, — с видом вселенского благоразумия сказал Малик.

— Да, ты прав, — согласно кивнула Хавса, зевнув, словно ни в чём не бывало.

Альтаир молча согласился, понимая, что всё равно не сумеет вовремя собраться с мыслями в разговоре с Хавсой.

— Только вот не знаю, хватит ли места, — виновато опустила взгляд девочка. — Гостевая только одна.

— Не волнуйся, — вежливо улыбнулся Альтаир. — Малик может и на полу поспать.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — сердито спросил Малик, скрещивая руки на груди. — Только попробуй, я тебя прибью.

— Попытайся, — шутливо ответил Альтаир, нагло ухмыльнувшись. Хавса заметно смутилась, словно ей стало не по себе от их слов.

Больше они не разговаривали, поспешно разойдясь по комнатам. Альтаир всё ещё не выражал ни малейшего желания спать на полу.

— Был бы здесь Дахи, — обречённо вздохнул Малик. — Он бы сразу всё решил.

— Ну да, — фыркнул в ответ Альтаир. — Он бы сам занял кровать, чтоб мы в это время спали на полу.

Малик сердито фыркнул, стаскивая одеяло с кровати на пол. Альтаир, уже привыкший к темноте, с любопытством наблюдал за действиями собеседника.

— Тогда пускай кровать никому не достанется, — уже более спокойно решил он, обустраиваясь на полу. — А теперь заткнись.

Альтаир покорно замолчал: не потому, что Малик так сказал, скорее из нежелания больше выслушивать упрёки в свою сторону. Пол, пусть и был деревянным, с ровным рядом половиц, оставался холоднее земли на улице, несмотря на то, что около Мёртвого моря обычно намного теплее, чем в родном Масиафе. Поёжившись, Альтаир в сердцах проклял ледяной ветер с улицы, который непонятно откуда явился, не давая ему уснуть. Он сомкнул глаза лишь под утро, а когда проснулся, то уже начинался полдень, и чувствовал себя Альтаир хуже дворняги, уснувшей зимой в сугробе. Малика в комнате не было, и в молчании всего дома раздавались монотонные звуки: отдалённые и неразборчивые разговоры с улицы, щебетание птиц и едва отличимые причитания Хавсы на кухне. Альтаир поднялся на ноги и потянулся.

Выйдя из комнаты, он осмотрел оба конца коридора, в котором оказался: в нём было пусто, ни души вокруг. Медленным шагом подобравшись к кухне, Альтаир прислушался. Хавса приглушённо напевала себе под нос какую-то неизвестную ему песню. Альтаир шагнул на кухню, намеренно наступив на самую расшатанную половицу, которая моментально заскрипела под его сапогом. Девочка мигом умолкла, оборачиваясь на звук. Увидев Альтаира, она приветливо улыбнулась. Он только сейчас заметил небольшой шрам на её правой щеке, который становится ужасно заметным, когда она улыбалась.

— Твой брат на рынок ушёл, — сказала девочка, оттирая мокрой тряпкой глиняную миску.

Альтаира слегка передёрнуло от её слов: так же, как и Малику, ему было непривычно называться с ним братьями.

— Ну ладно, — непринуждённо пожал плечами он. — Не думаю, что ему было бы интересно, где я. Так что пусть ходит, где хочет.

— Не похоже, — улыбка никак не сходила с её лица. — Знаешь, а он ведь правда волновался.

Альтаир нахмурился, с явным недоверием посмотрев на Хавсу. Она слегка склонила голову набок, её чёрные кудрявые волосы, едва достававшие до плеч, плавно сдвинулись набок, покачиваясь, точно ветки ивового дерева. Похожие на иву деревья Альтаир видел в учебниках из библиотеки Масиафа.

— У меня ещё осталась рыба, могу приготовить, — доброжелательно предложила Хавса, складывая вымытые миски на место. Альтаир задумчиво нахмурился, поджав губы в тонкую линию.

— Я не против, но лучше подождать Малика, — в ответ на эти слова Хавса едва слышно издала восхищённый вздох.

— Ах, да, — она энергично закивала в знак согласия. — Конечно.

Она помолчала некоторое время, после чего собралась с духом и набрала побольше воздуха:

— Кстати, — она мгновенно решила сменить тему. — Я так и не спросила твоё имя.

Он напряжённо хмыкнул, тихо вздыхая.

— Ахад, — небрежно выпалил Альтаир. Хавса миловидно улыбнулась, пожимая плечами.

— Красивое, — мечтательно выдохнула она. — Мне очень нравится.

— Спасибо, — отмахнулся Альтаир. — Но, всё же, не стоит.

Её взгляд скользнул в сторону, и девочка приобрела печальный вид, будто вспомнила что-то давнее и грустное.

— Слушай, а что случилось в церкви? — внезапно спросила она, заметно оживившись. Альтаир неохотно нахмурился.

— Напали на европейского вельможу, — он неопределённо пожал плечами. — Рекхерт, кажется. Он выжил, насколько я помню, но люди всё равно всполошились.

— А кто это сделал? — Хавса подошла к нему ближе и опёрлась руками о стол, с явным интересом ожидая его слов.

— Никто не знает, — Альтаир слабо мотнул головой в знак отрицания. — Я не увидел, меня практически вытолкали оттуда.

— Практически? — Хавса недоумённо склонила голову набок. — Не знаю такого слова. Оно звучит так, будто ворона поперхнулась.

— Нет, — тихо засмеялся Альтаир. — Это, ну, меня едва ли не вытолкали из церкви. Вот что оно значит.

— А, поняла, — понимающе протянула Хавса, кивнув. — Спасибо, я запомню. Пра-кти-че-ски, да?

— Да, — согласно кивнул Альтаир, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Скоро полдень, — подметила Хавса, мельком выглянув в окно. — Мне надо пойти к отцу.

Альтаир кивнул, проведя её взглядом, когда она выходила из кухни за плащом. Девочка ничего не говорила до тех пор, пока не набросила на голову капюшон.

— Ты посидишь тут, ладно? — уточнила она, поправляя плащ на плечах. — Если что, ключ около порога, в цветке справа. Я вернусь очень скоро.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она улыбнулась ему на прощание и вышла на улицу, гулко захлопнув за собой дверь. Альтаир, сидящий на небольшой скамье, наполовину опёрся на стол, без особого интереса рассматривая узоры на древесине. Он скрестил руки на столе и уткнулся в них лбом, закрыв отяжелевшие веки. Он глубоко вздохнул — опечалено и протяжно, как вздыхают люди, когда остаются наедине со своими мыслями.

Он не заметил, как уснул прямо на кухне, в том же полулежащем положении, сгорбившись над столом. Под головой у него лежала подушка, похожая на те, что были в гостиной, а на плечах покоилось одеяло. Альтаир, ещё не проснувшись до конца, приподнялся, но из-за стола не вышел. В доме царила всё та же тишина, как и после ухода Хавсы. Наверное, она всё-таки вернулась и не решилась его разбудить. Бесшумно поднявшись на ноги, он потянулся, стараясь избавиться от накатившей сонливости. Всё тело у него занемело, ноги стали ватными, и это ощущение он мог назвать разве что «терпким», и никак иначе. В тишине, не нарушаемой даже шумом с улицы, не раздавалось ни звука.

— Чёрт, — шипящий возглас, полный искренней злобы, раздался подобно грому среди ясного неба. Определив источник звука, Альтаир зашёл в гостиную и увидел Малика, вооружившегося ниткой и иглой. Он хмурился настолько раздражённо, насколько вообще мог, пытаясь сшить ремень.

— А, это ты, — Малик поспешно приобрёл наиспокойнейший вид, снова приготовившись к бессловесному сопротивлению. — Как спалось?

Альтаир задумчиво хмыкнул, уловив в его словах ноту издёвки. Его разум, ещё не проснувшийся, напряжённо работал над каждым словом собеседника.

— А где Хавса? — Малик в ответ сдавленно фыркнул.

— Да чего ты заладил? — он вернулся к работе над ремнём. — Её в доме с самого утра не было, она к отцу ушла.

Альтаир сел рядом с собеседником, оперевшись локтями на маленький круглый столик перед собой, и положил голову на руки.

— То есть? — переспросил Альтаир, выгнув одну бровь.

— Можешь не благодарить, — огрызнулся Малик, не сводя взгляда с ремня. — Останься на твоём лице узор стола, мне пришлось бы притвориться, что ты ручной медведь.

Альтаир сразу же фыркнул в ответ.

— И на том спасибо, — он скрестил руки на груди, устало вздохнув.

— Я сегодня на рынок ходил, — непринуждённо начал Малик. — Слышал, что Дахи так никто и не видел. Ни в городе, ни за его пределами. Даже лошадь осталась, я проверял.

Альтаир сразу же пожалел, что не удосужился надеть что-то с капюшоном: он прекрасно помнил, что большинство его мыслей мгновенно отражается на лице, и Малик это наверняка помнил. Альтаир молчал, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать собственное волнение.

— Странно как-то, — вздохнул Малик, заканчивая шить. — Думаю, бесполезно его ждать.

Альтаир опустил взгляд, рассматривая простенький разноцветный узор на подушках: цветы и птицы, ничего особенного.

— Наверно, ты прав, — ровным тоном ответил Альтаир, когда молчать было бы уже просто невежливо.

— Саййидна, скорее всего, ждёт пока мы отчитаемся, — Малик положил ремень на стол, но всё ещё держал иглу с нитью. По тому, как он перебирал в пальцах нить, отчётливо просматривалась его тревога.

— Ты говорил, что мы подождём три дня, — поспешно напомнил собеседнику Альтаир, хмурясь. — Ещё ни дня не прошло.

— Я знаю, почему ты так хочешь подождать, — Малик недовольно оскалился. — Тянешь время, чтоб с Хавсой видеться. Ты понимаешь, что тебя за такое убить могут?

Альтаир замолчал и отвёл взгляд в сторону, потому что Малик был всецело прав. У него не было ничего, чем можно увести разговор в сторону, а уж тем более не было слов, которыми можно достойно ответить.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Альтаир, всё так же смотря в сторону. — И всё же, ты говорил, что мы подождём три дня.

— Говорил, — согласно кивнул Малик. Он замолчал, после чего снова поднял взгляд на собеседника. — Ладно, но помни, что мы всё равно уедем в Иерусалим.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что из-за случая в церкви стража переполошилась? — возразил Альтаир. — Опасно вот так идти по улицам, надеясь, что никто нас не узнает.

— Аллах с теми, кто терпелив, — обречённо вздохнул Малик, скрестив руки на груди. — Есть сотни вариантов, в которых не придётся попадаться страже на глаза.

— Ладно, по окончанию трёх дней ты мне их предоставишь, — ухмыльнулся Альтаир, потягиваясь.

Малик ничего ему не ответил, и они не разговаривали до тех пор, пока не пришла Хавса. Она выглядела уставшей, немного менее жизнеутверждающей, чем утром, но всё равно в её движениях выдавалась утомлённость. Коротко переговорив с каждым, девочка ушла на кухню — видимо, готовить что-то на поздний обед. Малик сразу же ушёл куда-то, а Альтаир снова вернулся на кухню, где до этого просидел всё утро.

Он с плохо скрытым интересом наблюдал за тем, как Хавса молча разделывает рыбу длинным ножом. С закатанными по локоть рукавами, она доставала рыбу из принесённой бадьи с мутно-зелёной водой, а положив улов на стол, накрытый старой скатертью, крепко придавливала трепыхающуюся рыбу ладонью. Пока рыба пыталась выскользнуть из её удивительно цепкой хватки, Хавса одним отточенным ударом то ли оглушала рыбу, то ли напрочь убивала её — в любом случае от удара рыба скорее всего просто захлёбывалась кровью, заливавшей и без того слипшиеся жабры. После она ловко вскрывала рыбе брюхо, запускала внутрь пальцы и поочерёдно вытаскивала оттуда каждый орган, выбрасывая потроха обратно в бадью, где ожидал своей участи остальной улов. Рыбный запах заполонил всю кухню, но Альтаир довольно быстро к нему привык, наблюдая лишь за отточенными движениями девочки.

Было в этом празднике обыденного насилия нечто завораживающее. Для Хавсы рыба не значила ничего — не более чем стол или нож, которым она орудовала. Альтаир задумчиво нахмурился, рассматривая кровь, растекающуюся по скатерти. Он слабо улыбнулся собственной мысли о том, что цели для Ордена — казалось бы, живые люди — тоже не более, чем предмет, которым можно распоряжаться, как вздумается.

Альтаир поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Хавсы. Как оказалось, она уже давно разобралась с рыбой и снимала со стола окровавленную скатерть.

— Всё в порядке? — встревоженно спросила она.

— Конечно, — Альтаир улыбнулся немного шире и утвердительно кивнул.

— Можешь, пожалуйста, вытереть стол? — Хавса кивнула в сторону мокрой тряпки, плавающей в бадье с водой, которая ютилась в углу.

Альтаир согласно хмыкнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Стол ему пришлось вытирать в напряжённом молчании: кровь, просочившаяся в дерево, никак не отмывалась.

Позади Альтаира раздался сдавленный всхлип. Он обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтоб избежать ножа, пронёсшегося совсем рядом. Альтаир мгновенно отпрянул, застыв в углу: Хавса, крепко держащая нож, застрявший в столе, сдавленно выла и плакала, стараясь выдернуть своё оружие.

— Хавса? — взволнованно выпалил Альтаир, наблюдая за девочкой.

Вытащив нож из стола, она резко повернулась к нему, напряжённая и заплаканная. После секундной паузы она набросилась на него снова, занося нож для удара. Альтаир на полсекунды замешкался, не зная, как защищаться, и схватился за лезвие ножа. Ладонь ему сразу же обожгло болью, но он не ослабил хватки. Хавса навалилась на нож всем телом, и Альтаир сжал зубы: нож был плохо наточен, а потому резал не глубоко, но ужасно скользил в руке из-за рыбы, а потому угрожал вонзиться Альтаиру прямо в глаз. Хавса, нависшая над ним, плакала без остановки, захлёбываясь рыданиями. Её чёрные волосы спутались и местами слиплись, почти закрывая лицо. Она сейчас больше напоминала дикое животное, чем человека. Альтаир извернулся и ударил её ногой так сильно, как только мог. Девочка вскрикнула и завалилась набок, почти сразу же бросаясь в сторону ножа, но Альтаир поймал его быстрее. Хавса бросилась на него, пытаясь выхватить оружие, всё ещё не переставая плакать.

Нож с лёгкостью вошёл ей в живот по самую рукоять, из горла Хавсы вырвался сдавленный крик. Она едва держалась на дрожащих руках, её чёрные волосы окончательно спутались и безвольно лежали на лице Альтаира. Девочка перестала плакать, теперь она молчала, всего раз выдавив из себя булькающий хрип. Альтаир надавил на нож, и она закашлялась, выплюнув ему на лицо кровь, что пошла вверх по горлу. Он по давно заученной привычке дёрнул рукой вверх, вспарывая ей живот — чтоб убить наверняка. Её внутренности, удивительно тёплые, вывалились на пол и только добавили крови. Альтаир выпустил нож и медленно поднялся на ноги, стараясь пересилить резкий рвотный позыв и дрожь во всём теле.


	6. Chapter 6

Камиль тяжело вздохнул, окинув взглядом сначала Альтаира, а потом Малика. Он не выглядел злым, ни один сантиметр его лица не выдавал и капли раздражения или огорчения, и Малик про себя удивился такой нечеловеческой выдержке. Камиль зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой и закрыв глаза так сильно, что ресницы у него вымокли от проступивших слёз. Ко всеобщему удивлению, информатор слабо улыбнулся: точно так, как это делал Дахи, когда пытался кого-то утешить, разве что, в случае Камиля, его шрам на лице становился ещё отчётливее обычного. Малику от этого жеста резко стало не по себе. Было заметно, что, когда он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, слабая улыбка Камиля нервно дрогнула и сошла.

— Слушай, Камиль, — Малик решил начать издалека. Он плавным движением выудил из-за пояса перо и небрежно выпустил его на пол. Вывалянное в крови, оно тяжело упало вниз.

— Я знаю, что это не то перо, — твёрдо выпалил Камиль, не позволяя Малику толком высказаться. — Рекхерт жив, вас едва не убили, каждая собака в Мадинааре знает вас в лицо.

Малик мысленно отметил, что ему было бы намного легче, повысь Камиль голос хоть немного: от его холодного, размеренного тона по спине пробегали мурашки. Камиль опечаленно хмыкнул, слегка отведя взгляд в сторону. Он ужасно сильно отличался от своего бывшего наставника.

— Дахи мёртв, — из его уст это звучало подобно смертному приговору.

На шею Малика будто повесили увесистую петлю и мигом стянули: он едва сдержался, чтоб не издать судорожный, краткий хрип, который обычно вырывается на последнем выдохе висельника. Он чувствовал себя не лучше преступника на эшафоте. И тяжёлый, пронизывающий насквозь взгляд Камиля как нельзя кстати выбивал из-под его дрожащих непослушных ног иллюзорную опору. Затянувшегося молчания первым не выдержал Альтаир:

— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? — его голос заметно вздрогнул, насквозь пропитанный обидой и гневом. Камиль едва заметно вздрогнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Альтаир! — сердито бросил Малик, точно рассерженная дворняга.

Внутри у него неприятно задрожало: братьям низшего ранга воспрещалось задавать вопросы, ведь все в Ордене внушали, что вопросы порождают предубеждения, а уже последние вызывали непозволительную вольность. Ну, если верить учителям и фидаинам, что вечно желали насильно выдать новичкам свои советы. Возвращаясь к Дахи, Малик вспомнил, что тот всегда приветствовал вопросы — более того, он и сам частенько их вызывал и задавал, точно любознательный ребёнок. Малик тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя мысли прочь, но получилось у него неважно.

— Ничего страшного, — всё так же холодно ответил Камиль. — Даи Абхаглу покинул бюро и не вернётся до утра. Но советую быть осторожнее. У Ордена везде есть уши.

Он помолчал некоторое время, бросая беглый взгляд в сторону окна.

— Смерть рано или поздно настигает каждого, — судя по монотонному говору, он повторяет это далеко не впервые. — Я счастлив знать, что Дахи отдал жизнь за священное дело.

Малик мог бы ему поверить: ни выражение лица, ни голос, ни взгляд не выдали в нём волнения или лжи, и одно лишь простое подергивание пальцев раскрыло в его наигранно честных словах наглую и мерзкую ложь. Малик покосился на Альтаира, напряжённо застывшего на подушках: может, он тоже заметил притворство со стороны Камиля, но виду совершенно не подал.

— Вы ошиблись, — Камиль кивнул, но в этом жесте не было ни капли человеческого, будто он был лишь куклой, играющей роль человека в чьих-то умелых руках. — Но в этом нет ничего страшного. Вы искупите свою вину, возобновив работу над заданием. Я уверен, вы тоже станете счастливы, как только сможете посвятить себя лежащему пред вами поручению.

Ни одно его слово не напоминало речь живого существа: он выглядел не человечнее гобелена, висящего на стене. Его взгляд внезапно стал мутным, расплывчатым, будто его разум оказался заполнен чем-то совершенно далёким от их нынешнего разговора. Камиль поспешно состроил наигранно счастливое лицо.

— Отдохните до завтра, а я попытаюсь узнать что-то о вашей цели, — голос у него ни разу не дрогнул.

Малик поёжился, когда по телу пробежали мурашки. Необъяснимый страх стремительно распустился где-то в грудной клетке невыносимым холодом. Он покосился на Альтаира: судя по его напряжённому взгляду он ощущал то же самое. Камиль покинул бюро, оставив своих собеседников наедине с их собственными мыслями. Малик, сидящий на подушках, опечаленно опустил взгляд:

— Похоже, больше никаких вопросов, — тихо подметил Альтаир, расположившись рядом.

— Дахи многое нам позволял, — кивнул в ответ Малик.

— Камиль совсем на него не похож, — Альтаир говорил тихо, едва сдерживая рой мыслей, которые не мог высказать. Малик прислушался, пытаясь понять, слышит ли их кто-то или нет.

— Он какой-то странный, — Малик перевёл взгляд к свече в настенном канделябре.

— Мне кажется, что он не человек, — насторожённо сказал Альтаир, перейдя на полноценный шёпот, которым общаются заговорщики.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Малик, издав сдавленный смешок. — Может быть, он переживает по-своему. Камиль знал Дахи дольше нашего.

Он нахмурился и уставился в одну точку, как делал каждый раз, когда что-то обдумывал. Малик не желал более разговаривать, а потому лёг поудобнее, положив голову на руки, точно лежащий на солнце кот. Он закрыл глаза и устало вздохнул, притворившись спящим. Он даже немного завидовал Камилю, который успел сбежать из бюро.

— Ты спишь? — тихо спросил Альтаир спустя некоторое время, когда Малик и вправду был готов уснуть.

— Собирался, — обречённо фыркнул Малик, открывая один глаз и окидывая собеседника недовольным взглядом. К сожалению, на большее он никак не находил сил. Он безучастно взглянул Альтаиру в лицо и задержал взгляд на его разбитой губе. Малик сразу же распахнул оба глаза и приподнялся, понимая, что уснуть всё равно не удастся. Разговор не спешил продолжаться.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Малик, скептически выгнув одну бровь. — Ты хотел что-то сказать?

Альтаир решительно кивнул, и судя по его хмурому виду, разговор предстоял серьёзный. Малик молча наблюдал, как его собеседник принялся рыться в подсумках на поясе. Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но точно не простенькое железное кольцо, до ужаса знакомое. Он едва сдержался, чтоб оставаться спокойным, когда заметил надпись на внутренней стороне — не было сомнений, это кольцо Камиля, которое он пока так и не получил из-за чужой забывчивости. Малик попытался найти в глазах Альтаира хотя бы намёк, за который можно было зацепиться и оценить ситуацию, но он не нашёл ни гнева, ни обиды, ни чего-либо подобного. Намерения и мысли Альтаира остались для него запертыми, словно за глухой стеной. Если Альтаир решил, что это кольцо Малика, то дела плохи. Вполне возможно, что он уже наделал поспешных выводов и станет ещё сильнее прежнего доказывать свою правоту, услышав любые оправдания. Малик судорожно сглотнул и едва заставил себя состроить удивлённый вид.

— И что это? — Малику прикладывал все свои усилия на то, чтоб его голос не звучал слишком обеспокоенно.

— Это не моё, — поспешно ответил Альтаир, словно пытаясь найти себе оправдание. — Взгляни, там внутри надпись.

В ушах Малика гулко застучала кровь, гонимая лихорадочным волнением. Его руки едва заметно задрожали, и он положил их на колени.

— Его мне отдал Дахи, — тихо сказал Альтаир, протягивая находку собеседнику. — Это его кольцо.

Взяв кольцо в руки, Малик небрежно осмотрел его: такое же, как у Камиля, разве что менее исцарапанное, с отчётливо видимой надписью.

— «Тетива», — тихо протянул он, слегка прищурившись. В мыслях всё сразу встало на свои места. — Почему он его отдал?

— Не знаю, — Альтаир неопределённо пожал плечами. — Просто сказал, чтоб оно было у меня.

— Это опасно, — спокойно и тихо начал Малик. Его собеседник сразу же скривил губы, ожидая услышать очередные упрёки. — Но не стоит пренебрегать волей умершего.

Альтаир изумлённо моргнул, приподняв брови. Малик и сам знал, что от него редко дождёшься какого-либо одобрения.

— Я просто предупреждаю, — уточнил он, отдав кольцо обратно.

— Знаю, — Альтаир согласно кивнул, возвращая своё незамысловатое наследство в подсумок. — Я хотел отдать его Камилю, он знал Дахи намного дольше моего. Думаю, он заслуживает носить его.

Малик заметно удивился, склонив голову набок: Альтаир довольно редко делился с кем-то своими мыслями, тем более если это касалось личных вещей или размышлений. Он тихо хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну, за которым уже давно стемнело. На секунду ему показалось, что снаружи кто-то стоит, не сводя с него хищного невидимого взгляда. По-птичьи поёжившись, Малик заставил себя вернуться к разговору.

— И что теперь? — спросил Альтаир, глядя на собеседника из-под сведённых бровей.

— Ты слышал Камиля, — пожал плечами Малик. — Это задание доверили нам. Нужно его исполнить.

Альтаир не ответил, склонив голову и опустив взгляд. Малик знал, что в таком случае его лучше вообще не трогать, а потому поспешно лёг спать, уйдя в одну из комнат в глубине бюро, большая часть которых вечно пустовала.

Малик выбрал самую дальнюю комнату, что оказалась ещё и одной из самых маленьких. Большую её часть занимала потрёпанная, грубо сколоченная кровать, занесённая пылью. Малику показалось, что ни один даи, которых Иерусалим знал немало, не притрагивался к комнатам, а уж тем более не удосуживался занять себя хотя бы элементарной уборкой. Во всей комнате даже не нашлось одеяла, а спрашивать у кого-либо было бы глупо, да и вопросы теперь просто так не задать, а потому Малику пришлось лечь спать без одеяла, в верхней одежде, даже не снимая обувь. Удивительно, но заснул он быстро, несмотря на ползущий отовсюду холод.

Утро оказалось более тёплым, чем ночь. Малик медленно поднялся, шумно набирая воздух в лёгкие и потягиваясь так, что в костях заныло. Первым, что он заметил, стал фризовый серый плащ, небрежно лежащий у ног. Медленный спросонья, Малик непонятливо прищурился, сведя брови. Решив разобраться с этим внезапным появлением плаща позже, Малик поднялся с кровати. Первым делом он прислушался: в бюро не раздавалось ни единого звука. Даже в коридоре не было ни души, несмотря на то, что местный даи всегда был шумным стариком. Малик медленно шёл по узкому коридору, вслушиваясь в жалобный скрип половиц под сапогами. Внезапно, тишину бюро напрочь стёр звук захлопнувшейся двери, и Малик даже вздрогнул, пусть никто этого и не видел.

— Утра, — коротко бросил Альтаир, стоящий в дверном проёме. — Чёртов старик, из-за него мне пришлось лазить в дурацкую голубятню.

Малик пару раз моргнул, пытаясь обдумать услышанное: Альтаир снова оказался вывалян в пыли, в волосах у него застряло перо, а одежда оказалась усыпана пухом.

— Ну, могло быть и хуже, — насмешливо фыркнул Малик, приподняв брови и криво ухмыльнувшись. — Тебе тоже утра.

Альтаир удивлённо выгнул одну бровь, слегка склонив голову набок. Таким образом он отдалённо напоминал заинтересованную чем-то собаку. Малик молча ответил ему таким же удивлённым выражением, даже голову склонил точно так же, передразнивая собеседника. Он не смог догадаться, какой немой вопрос до него пытались донести, но быстро заметил, что Альтаир расстался со своим излюбленным серым плащом, который всё никак не снимал. Малик мгновенно встрепенулся, точно рассерженный воробей.

— О нет, — с каждым словом его голос набирался злостного тона. — Ты не мог.

— Мы квиты, — Альтаир выпрямился и пожал плечами. — Я вообще-то хотел придушить тебя во сне, но потом передумал.

— Не нужен был мне твой глупый плащ, — Малик тихо фыркнул, сердито нахмурившись. Альтаир выдал сдавленный смешок.

— Ну да, — он скрестил руки на груди. — В следующий раз позволю тебе что-нибудь отморозить. Может, тогда ты начнёшь ценить то, что имеешь.

— Мои отмороженные части тела тебя не касаются, — Малик гневно вздохнул. — И я, в отличии от тебя, ценю то, что имею. Например, личное пространство, которое ты нарушил.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — насмешливо протянул Альтаир. — Что-то ты резко о нём вспомнил.

Малик только сдавленно фыркнул в ответ, слегка отворачиваясь. Краем глаза он заметил едва уловимое изменение в очертаниях лица Альтаира: всего на секунду он скривил губы в болезненном выражении и часто заморгал. Малик резко встретился с ним взглядом и вопросительно выгнул одну бровь.

— Что-то не так? — насторожённо спросил он, а Альтаир молча мотнул головой в знак отрицания. Малик прищурился, заметив, как нервно он отводит взгляд, этим самым действием подписывая собственный смертный приговор.

— Всё в порядке, — холодным, раздражающим до невозможности тоном сказал Альтаир, глядя на собеседника, словно на умалишённого. — Чего ты волнуешься?

Некоторое время они напряжённо молчали, и Малик уже было нахмурился, готовый начать очередное затяжное нравоучение о том, что своим пренебрежением Альтаир ставил под удар каждого, кого только мог. Альтаир тоже набрал в грудь воздух, чтоб мгновенно возразить на любое слово в свой адрес, но его ноги предательски задрожали и подкосились в считанные секунды. Малик удивлённо распахнул глаза и слабо дёрнулся, когда его собеседник упал на пол, точно брошенная кем-то кукла.


	7. Chapter 7

Малик тяжело вздохнул, удобнее положив кеманчу на колени, и слегка склонил голову набок. Играть дальше у него не было никакого желания, да и время было довольно позднее, а потому он просто сидел в полупустой, узкой комнате в обнимку с музыкальным инструментом. Кеманчу ему вручил Камиль, заявляя, что нужно срочно научиться на ней играть, иначе выполнить задание по убийству Рекхерта никак не получится. Малик, не привыкший задавать лишних вопросов, согласно кивнул и принял свою судьбу подневольного музыканта.

Малик бросил усталый взгляд на свечу, что служила единственным источником света в комнате: её огонёк тревожно мерцал, то и дело норовя угаснуть насовсем. Он безучастно наблюдал, как по свече стекает плавящийся воск, застывая где-то на половине пути к канделябру. Малик издал тяжёлый, протяжный вздох, отчего огонь свечи остервенело затрепетал, издавая звук, с которым ткань развевается на сильном ветру. Огонь не погас, но на некоторое время ослаб, подпуская мрак ближе, заставляя ощущать, как по спине неистово бегут мурашки, и на секунду Малику кажется, что в дальнем углу небольшой комнаты что-то хищно двинулось, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Ему резко стало не по себе, и он быстро отогнал подобные мысли прочь, медленно злясь на самого себя.

— А больше тебе и злиться не на кого, — сердито прошептал он в темноту, хмурясь и крепче обнимая кеманчу, которая от такого лишь низко загудела задетыми струнами.

Малик понимал, что сказал чистую правду: злиться ему действительно стоило лишь на самого себя. Его взгляд скользнул по музыкальному инструменту: кеманча была потрёпанной, сделанной из старого дерева, но всё ещё оставалась удивительно крепкой. Он в очередной раз вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги, но не оставляя кеманчу, обнимая её одной рукой вместе со смычком. Свободной рукой он взялся за канделябр, осторожно поднимая свечу перед собой, чтоб освещать дорогу в бюро, погружённом во мрак.

В коридоре было тихо и пусто: Абхаглу расписывал уже готовые вазы в главной комнате бюро, в то время как Камиль сидел с Альтаиром. Малик шёл вдоль коридора бесшумно, точно неприкаянный дух. С каждым его шагом огонь свечи лишь слабел, едва прогоняя вездесущий мрак вокруг. Тени на стенах танцевали в странном языческом танце, извиваясь, подобно змеям. Он моргнул пару раз, дожидаясь, пока глаза сильнее привыкнут к темноте, и ощутил странное чувство, похожее на то, что испытывает олень, загнанный в угол. Малику показалось, что кто-то пристально смотрит ему в спину, лязгая зубастой пастью. Он замер, всё так же обнимая кеманчу и держа в руках слабеющую свечу в старом канделябре. Почему-то он был уверен, что если сдвинется с места, то эта неведомая опасность набросится на него и даже пискнуть не даст. Мрак подступал на мягких лапах, беззвучный и угрожающий, свеча с каждой секундой промедления лишь слабела.

Малик нахмурился, едва заставляя себя сделать судорожный вдох. Странным был сам факт того, что он испытывает такой неистовый ужас перед чем-то, а уж тем более — перед чем-то, чего не может существовать. Он покосился на свечу, уже догорающую. Огонь погас, но ничего не случилось: никто не набросился на него, лишь темнота окутала со всех сторон, да холод дунул в лицо из распахнутого окна в другом конце коридора. Бюро по-прежнему молчало, напоминая дом с привидениями, в котором Малик служил неприкаянным духом. Глубоко вздохнув, он сделал над собой усилие и шагнул вперёд, к ближайшей комнате справа, осторожно сдвинул дверь — она не издала ни звука. Из комнаты в коридор сразу же просочился мягкий масляной свет.

Комната была заполнена белесым, сладким дымом, вьющимся у самого потолка. Света в ней было много, тёплого и непоколебимого. Альтаир лежал на кровати слева у стены, а над ним склонился Камиль, сидящий на стуле рядом. Кажется, они даже не заметили присутствия Малика, погружённые в разговор. Он напряг слух, стараясь не привлекать к себе чужого внимания.

— Дахи, — тихо выдохнул Альтаир голосом, которым говорят лишь бредящие.

— Да? — Малик про себя удивился, насколько непривычным, но ужасно знакомым звучала интонация Камиля. Он и вправду говорил, как Дахи. — Говори, я слушаю.

Альтаир замолчал на некоторое время, и Малик едва поверил, что это ему не снится. Альтаир бредит, другие его в этом поддерживают. Не иначе, как они двое просто свихнулись.

— Я хочу извиниться, — тихо сказал Альтаир, отчего Малик лишь удивлённо склонил голову набок. Если он начинает извиняться за какой-то поступок, то он безвозвратно сошёл с ума.

— Конечно, — энергично закивал Камиль. — В извинениях нет ничего постыдного.

Весь этот разговор отдалённо напоминал плохо написанный рассказ: разговор у них был нескладный и напряжённый. Малик только сейчас заметил, насколько обречённо и сдавленно звучит голос Камиля, будто он едва сдерживает слёзы. Приглушённый, почти беззвучный всхлип лишь подтвердил его догадки. Камиль склонился чуть ниже, так как голос Альтаира с каждым словом становился всё тише, точно угасающий костёр. Малик ощутил невольный укол отвращения: от дыма ему становилось тошно, голова кружилась, как перепуганная лошадь, а руки лишь сильнее задрожали. Воздух в комнате был нагретым, и от каждого вдоха Малика начинало клонить в сон. Он слабо мотнул головой, но это сделало только хуже — он случайно выронил канделябр на пол и едва успел схватиться за дверной косяк, чтоб не свалиться на пол. Никто не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Малик знал, почему: ему уже доводилось бывать у лекарей, чья башня насквозь пропитана этим проклятым дымом, от которого просто невозможно остаться при своём рассудке.

Разговор Альтаира с Камилем доносился до него словно сквозь плотную пелену.

— Я хочу отдать твоё кольцо, — Малик едва отличил голос Альтаира. В глазах у него как-то помутнело. — Камиль заслужил его больше моего.

Малик вышел, не находя в себе сил находиться в одной комнате с двумя безумцами. Его уже совершенно не волновала темнота в коридоре, не тревожило и гробовое молчание в бюро. Он вернулся в комнату, из которой вышел до этого, поймав себя на том, что до сих пор обнимает кеманчу. Когда он сел у стены в полной темноте, то тишину нарушили приглушённые рыдания из соседней комнаты: Малик никогда не слышал, чтоб Камиль плакал, но точно знал, что это именно он. Если честно, то он даже не думал, что такое возможно. Плакал Камиль сдавленно и обречённо, шумно всхлипывая и время от времени издавая едва слышимый писк, подобный скулежу собаки.

Малику захотелось, чтоб всё это оказалось каким-то страшным сном. Он тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что даже если ему очень захочется, сном реальность не станет. Малик устало потянулся и положил кеманчу на колени. Стараясь не вслушиваться в рыдания, он начал играть: медленно и довольно боязно, так как всё ещё плохо с этим справлялся. Музыка отлично заглушала рыдания из соседней комнаты, отчего Малику становилось легче отвлечься от происходящего. Кеманча поначалу только выла, но потом будто сама приноровилась к игре. Звуки получались протяжные и жалобные, лишь добавляющие грусти, но всё ещё отвлекающие. Играл Малик недолго, но музыка ещё какой-то миг дрожала в воздухе, возносясь к деревянному потолку. Он опустил резко потяжелевшие веки и тяжело вздохнул. Бюро замолчало, соседняя комната тоже погрузилась в тишину.

Раскалённой иглой раздалось почти физическое ощущение всепоглощающего одиночества, что захлестнуло его, точно волна во время шторма, погребающая под собой чёрные скалы.

Утро выдалось на удивление тёплым, но выходить из комнаты Малику совершенно не хотелось. Сделав над собой усилие, он оставил кеманчу лежать на полу и вышел на кухню.

Там его встретил Абхаглу, склонившийся над котелком, в котором бурлило что-то неопределимое. Даи бросил на Малика равнодушный взгляд, лишенный всякого доброжелательства, которым раннее старик сыпал с лихвой.

— Мира и покоя, — проскрипел даи, не отвлекаясь от готовки. Из кастрюли остервенело шёл пар. Малик даже не осмеливался спросить, что там варится.

— Вам тоже, — небрежно ответил он, без особого энтузиазма осматривая полупустую кухню.

— Камиль ушёл, — даи выпрямился, и в образовавшейся тишине у него неприятно хрустнули колени. — Сказал, что перевязка сегодня на тебе.

Малик в ответ на это лишь обречённо вздохнул. Абхаглу заметил его разочарование, а потому добавил:

— Не печалься так, — он слабо улыбнулся и худыми плечами. — Все мы начинали с дрянной работы.

Малик понятливо кивнул и вышел обратно в коридор, поспешным и равномерным шагом направляясь в ту самую комнату, из которой вчера так спешно ушёл. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что Альтаир не спятил окончательно. К удивлению Малика, он не спал: лишь сидел на кровати, о чём-то думая, но как только Малик зашёл в комнату, Альтаир слегка выпрямился, устремляя на него внимательный взгляд.

— Тебе уже лучше? — Малик закрыл за собой дверь и направился к столу около кровати, где лежали мотки корпии. Он мог поклясться, что в воздухе до сих пор чувствовался дурманящий дым.

— Нет, — обречённо протянул Альтаир, с горечью ухмыляясь. — За пару дней лучше не станет.

Малик замолчал, рассматривая корпию на столе, и ответил лишь когда молчать было бы крайне невежливо:

— И то правда, — он окончательно затих, покосившись на Альтаира. — Странно, что ты вообще умудрился так забросить рану. Долго она, наверное, гнила.

Альтаир напряжённо поджал губы, ясно улавливая в тоне собеседника скрытый вопрос, ведущий ко вполне недвусмысленному упрёку. Малик промолчал, решив не продолжать свою речь, избавляя их обоих от лишних тревог. Он сел рядом с кроватью, на старый табурет, и принялся медленно снимать перевязку. Говорить о вчерашнем совершенно не хотелось. Чем больше Малик разматывал корпию, прикрывающую рану Альтаира, тем больше гноя виднелось на ткани. Он слегка скривился в отвращении, когда грязная и вымокшая корпия упала на пол, точно кожа, сброшенная змеёй. Его взгляд в очередной раз скользнул по лицу Альтаира, остановившись на раннее разбитой губе. Альтаир повернулся в сторону, нахмурив брови.

— Я бы хотел извиниться, — небрежно бросил Малик. Зародилась напряжённая тишина. — За то, что сказал. Да и ударил тебя.

Малику не хотелось поднимать эту тему: не хотел он вспоминать, как узнал о смерти Дахи, как получил в свою сторону лишь неоправданные обвинения, и как его гнев перерос в минутную драку. Малик до сих пор злился, и вину свою признавать не особо хотел, но всё же стоило как можно быстрее оставить этот случай позади, чтоб в дальнейшем он никому не помешал. Альтаир сдавленно хмыкнул, задумавшись.

— Извинения приняты, — он повернулся к собеседнику и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Малик нахмурился, намекая, что не против услышать и встречные слова раскаяния. Альтаир мгновенно убрал ухмылку с лица и помрачнел. — И ты меня прости.

Малик выдохнул с заметным облегчением — хоть какой-то вопрос решился. Он потянулся к мокрой тряпке, что сиротливо покоилась на дне бадьи с водой, стоявшей около кровати. С тёмного и плотного куска ткани, напоминающего тонущего котёнка, сразу же потекла вода, но Малик не придал этому особого внимания. Он не придал значения даже тому, что вода оказалась на кровати: не ему ведь там лежать, а Альтаир ничего не ответил, отвернувшись в сторону. Он лишь изредка приглушённо шипел: едва зажившая, воспалившаяся рана выглядела ужасно, а болела, наверное, ещё хуже.

— Угораздило же тебя, — привычно заворчал Малик, оттирая с бока Альтаира запекшуюся кровь. К его удивлению, последний только согласно хмыкнул, устало прикрыв глаза.

— С Хавсой как-то нехорошо получилось, — тяжело вздохнул Малик, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника.

— Да, — Альтаир покосился на него до ужаса безразличным взглядом.

Малику от этого стало не по себе, и он слегка отвернулся, разматывая чистую корпию, думая лишь о том, как бы поскорее закончить с перевязкой и уйти прочь из этой проклятой комнаты. Альтаир молчал, с задумчивым видом глядя в одну точку. В образовавшемся молчании Малик отчётливо слышал, как скреблись наверху мыши, и как Абхаглу разговаривает с кем-то, но самого разговора ему было не разобрать. Он покосился на Альтаира, глядящего в стену: брови у него были сведены, а губы сжаты в линию, значит, рана доставляла ему невыносимую боль. Оно, конечно, немудрено, но уточнять об этом лишний раз Малику не хотелось. В ином случае он бы не упустил шанс упрекнуть Альтаира и задеть его слишком уж высокую гордость, но сейчас ему вообще разговаривать не хотелось. Туго завязав бинты, Малик молча поднялся со стула и вышел, даже не прощаясь.


	8. Chapter 8

Тяжёлый белоплечий орёл растерянно повертел головой и уставился на Альтаира немигающим взглядом тёмно-жёлтых глаз. Птица была крупной, а потому держать её ему надоело ещё в первую минуту: даже грубая перчатка не могла уберечь его от впившихся в руку тёмных когтей. Орёл пару раз моргнул и щёлкнул массивным клювом. Альтаиру не очень нравилась идея того, что он вынужден быть сокольничим на охоте цели, но Камиль уверил его, что иного шанса не будет. Охота не задалась с самого начала: журавли, прилетевшие на зимовку, обосновались у небольшого озерца в чистой равнине и могли завидеть охотника ещё раньше, чем он подойдёт на расстояние выстрела.

Вымученно вздохнув, Альтаир покосился на одного из немногочисленных охотников — он же и являлся Рекхертом, их целью. Если признаться честно, то Альтаир ожидал увидеть кого-то постарше. Рекхерт оказался не старше Дахи, и внешность у него была такая, словно он не торговец-меценат, а бывалый главнокомандующий. Внимательным и прищуренным взглядом Рекхерт рассматривал пару-тройку расплывчатых светлых фигур, что склонили к воде головы на длинных шеях. Это были то ли цапли, то ли журавли, Альтаир не удосуживался уточнить. Лошадь Рекхерта была тяжеловозной, с неподдельным азартом в глазах. Она с нетерпением переминалась с ноги на ногу, тревожно сотрясая тяжёлой головой. Такие лошади привыкли носиться на полях битв, перемалывая копытами кости, а не торчать под палящим солнцем в бездействии. Альтаир едва слышно цокнул языком: такой лошади нечего зря пропадать ради прихотей зазнавшегося богача. Ровным счётом, как и ему самому.

Орёл снова завертел головой и хрипло засипел, неопределённо хлопая крыльями. Альтаир вытянул устало ноющую руку перед собой, орёл начал тревожно переминаться с лапы на лапу, только сильнее цепляясь ему в руку большими когтями. Проклятая птица норовила впиться в кого-то всем, чем можно, ещё и глаза ему никто не закрыл, а потому орёл реагировал на малейший шорох. Когда назойливое пернатое подуспокоилось, Альтаир уловил на себе косой взгляд Рекхерта. Он повернулся обратно к журавлям и сделал плавный жест рукой, предназначенные Альтаиру.

— Пусти птицу, — его низкий голос звучал удивительно твёрдо.

Альтаир коротко взглянул на птицу. Орёл громко взвизгнул, журавли насторожённо выпрямились и взмыли в небо, расправив широкие чёрные крылья. Орёл следил за ними взглядом всего секунду, а потом Альтаир сделал плавное движение рукой, и орёл взлетел вверх, поспешно отдаляясь, превращаясь в едва отличимую точку в небе. Альтаир прищурился: журавль, несомненно, не сможет отбиться от орла. Полетели белые и тёмные перья, небо заполнилось щёлканьем клювов и птичьими криками. Остальные журавли и не думали помочь, скрываясь в стороне горизонта. Рекхерт пришпорил лошадь, и тяжеловоз громко заржал, приподнимаясь на дыбы. Грузно опустившись на крепкие копыта, лошадь рванула в галоп, стараясь приблизиться к месту птичьего сражения. Альтаир поспешно запрыгнул в седло своей вороной лошади и отправился следом, но явно не выражал такой же заинтересованности в происходящем, как остальные охотники. Через некоторое время журавль, окончательно подбитый, полетел камнем вниз, безуспешно пытаясь хлопать единственным уцелевшим крылом. Орёл описал полукруг и спустился к добыче, почти на самый край земли у озера. Придерживая ещё трепыхающегося журавля когтями, он гордо распушил перья.

— Славная охота, — Рекхерт низко захохотал, покосившись на Альтаира. — Отдайте часть добычи орлу. А мальчику кости достанутся.

Альтаир едва сдержался, чтоб не окинуть Рекхерта гневным взглядом. Вместо этого он покорно кивнул и коротко свистнул, чтоб орёл вернулся к нему на руку. Вернулся так же и чудовищный вес птицы. Кто-то из остальных охотников привязал бездыханного журавля ему к седлу. Рекхерт окинул своего сокольничего безразличным взглядом и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Можешь ехать обратно, — его приказной тон не отличил бы разве что глухой. — В охоте на оленя птицы бесполезны.

В ответ новоиспеченный «ненужный» сокольничий кивнул и медленно повернул лошадь прочь, спиной к солнцу. Вороная кобыла вертляво мотнула головой и неспешным шагом двинулась вперёд, шумно цокая копытами, точно ребёнок, обиженно топающий ногами. Альтаир ободряюще похлопал её по жилистой шее и усадил покачивающегося орла на переднюю луку седла. Погладив птицу по спине, он тихо вздохнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не обернуться. Рекхерт сейчас должен был свернуть на запад, в сторону небольшого леса: там водились косули, за которыми он и охотился изначально.

Он остановил лошадь и бегло осмотрелся по сторонам. На западной стороне горизонта простирался нетронутый человеком лес, которому и края не виделось. Альтаир замечательно помнил, что так лишь кажется, и на самом деле лес довольно быстро обрывала река. Альтаир повернул лошадь, отчего она норовливо фыркнула и заупрямилась.

— Ой, да ладно, — тихо возмутился он, хмурясь. — Только не будь как Малик, договорились?

Странно, но на лошадь эти слова подействовали, и она мгновенно сдвинулась с места. Альтаир не решался пускать её в галоп, чтоб не привлечь ненужное внимание, но, если он правильно рассчитал путь, то вполне мог успеть обогнать охотников и дождаться, пока Рекхерт подставится. Лошадь ступала тихо: её Альтаиру отдал Камиль, и если быть честным, то лошадь у него такая же тихая, как и он сам. Разве что более сварливая. Альтаир нахмурился и пригладил орла по спине. Птица едва держалась, чтоб не свалиться, но он просто не знал, куда её девать.

Уже добравшись до леса, Альтаир отчётливо услышал шум, создаваемый Рекхертом и другими охотниками: заливистый лай собак, топот копыт, возгласы охотников и ржание лошадей смешались воедино, не дополняя слаженный шум леса, а лишь сбивая его, нарушая привычный ритм. Альтаир снял с плеча длинный лук, потянулся к колчану, что висел сбоку от седла. Положив стрелу на тетиву, он прищурился, высматривая движение. Орёл, сидящий на луке седла, сдавленно засипел. Вспомнив о птице, Альтаир встретился с ним взглядом и тихо вздохнул.

— Ладно, давай, лети, — он небрежно отмахнулся от птицы. — Передавай Малику привет.

Орёл ответил ему кратким визгом, словно и правда понял. Привязав ему к лапе красную ленту, Альтаир поднял птицу. Она взлетела и скрылась где-то над кронами деревьев. Спешить ему пока что не стоило.

Лошадь в который раз тревожно мотнула головой, сделав пару шагов назад. Альтаир дёрнул поводья и сердито зашипел, призывая животное к тишине. Он пришпорил лошадь, и она двинулась вдоль запыленной тропы, наполовину заросшей травой. Над головой у Альтаира раздался крик кукушки. Он посмотрел вверх, но разглядеть источник звука ему так и не удалось. Визг громким эхом заглушал остальные звуки. Альтаир, кажется, читал в одной из книг, что по её пению можно предсказать оставшиеся годы.

— Ну, сколько мне там жить осталось? — шёпотом спросил он, криво ухмыляясь.

Кукушка мгновенно замолчала, и Альтаир разочарованно вздохнул. Вместе с птицей утих целый лес, даже вредная кобыла не издавала ни звука. Внезапно, ему стало ужасно одиноко: какая-то внутренняя пустота мгновенно разрослась до колоссальных размеров, подминая под себя все другие мысли. Альтаир ощутил мелкую дрожь где-то в груди, несмотря на теплую погоду. Его пальцы сильнее сжали поводья, и Альтаир впился ногтями в ладонь, надеясь, что от этого станет легче. Ладонь начала обжигающе саднить, а лучше так и не стало.

Через секунду давящую тишину прервал уже привычный шум, издаваемый охотниками. Альтаир встрепенулся, точно воробей, и набрал в грудь больше воздуха. Он поднял лук и прицелился. Лёгкие сдавило, сердце забилось чаще. Напряжённо затрещала над самым ухом тетива. Крикнула в ветвях над головой птица. Топот копыт усилился, Альтаир прищурился и выпрямился. Меж деревьев проскочила изящная, худощавая косуля с рыжей шерстью. Точно стрела, она пронеслась мимо, сопровождая бег редкими возгласами, тонущими в лесной глуши. Альтаир слегка наклонил голову набок. Стук копыт тяжеловоза звучал громче Иерусалимского набата. Лошадь вспахивала траву твёрдой и тяжкой поступью, а всадник полностью погрузился в погоню за добычей, пристав в стременах. Настолько внимателен к своему делу, что и не заметил опасность со стороны. Альтаир выпустил хвост стрелы, и она сорвалась с места, разрезая влажный воздух. Ветра не было, значит, её наконечник не нашёл должного сопротивления. Тяжеловозная лошадь не издала ни звука и даже не остановилась, когда Рекхерт свалился с неё и упал на землю. Альтаир, оглушённый рокотом крови в ушах, спешился и бросил лук, подбегая к убитому.

Стрела, выпущенная из длинного лука с должным умением, могла пробить доспехи с сотни шагов. Альтаир окинул результат своего труда скептическим взглядом — точно в сердце. По траве быстро потекла кровь. Альтаир взглянул Рекхерту в лицо: абсолютное смирение, потускневший взгляд и спокойствие, застывшее в его каменных чертах. Достав из-за пояса длинное светло-бурое перо, он вывалял его в ярко-красной крови и спрятал в подсумок. Ему стоило бы как можно скорее уйти, но он никак не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от мертвеца.

Читалось где-то в его лице удивительное спокойствие. Всего минуту назад он и помыслить о смерти не мог. Может, он и не понял, откуда пришла опасность. Лес снова задышал, как и раньше, зашумели птицы в ветвях. Альтаир тяжело вздохнул, подняв голову. Мир начал казаться огромным, без границ и рамок. Похожее он чувствовал в храмах с высокими потолками, которые, кажется, вот-вот упадут на голову. Сейчас ему тоже казалось, что небо тоже может покрыться трещинами и рухнуть на него со всей тяжестью. Сам Альтаир ощутил себя до невозможности незначительным. Только что оборвалась целая жизнь, а мир не замолк ни на секунду, неизменно продолжая свой витиеватый и никому не понятный ход. От подобных мыслей у Альтаира вдоль спины пробежали мурашки.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам, даже не зная, ожидал ли он кого-то увидеть. Альтаир едва сделал над собой усилие и подошёл к лошади. Она взволнованно заржала, и он ласково погладил её по узкому чёрному лбу. Кобыла тихо фыркнула в ответ, но успокоилась. Альтаир последний раз бросил взгляд на Рекхерта и пришпорил лошадь. Она покорно двинулась вперёд, не издав ни звука. Вдалеке послышались громкие разговоры остальных охотников. Альтаир не ждал, пока его заметят, и отправил лошадь в галоп, приподнявшись в седле.

Остановился он только у дворца Рекхерта: постройка ютилась в пяти милях от Иерусалимских стен. Дворец не походил на европейский и напоминал скорее дом восточного торговца, к которому достроили отдельные части на западный лад. Альтаир проехал мимо стражи без особого труда — во дворце его уже знали, как сокольничего. Около ворот кобыла горделиво выгнула шею, точно лебедь. Альтаир спустился с седла и накинул поводья на ближайший деревянный забор.

— Жди меня здесь, — Альтаир с серьёзным видом пригрозил лошади пальцем. Кобыла окинула его безразличным взглядом и отвернулась в сторону. Он решил не начинать спора на пустом месте, тем более с животным, а потому ушёл на кухню.

Внутри толпилось множество народу: прислуги сновали повсюду, градом сыпались указания. От пара, заполонившего всю комнату, нельзя было продохнуть. Альтаир старался бродить по кухне незаметно, пока не завидел старшего помощника повара.

— На заднем дворе лошадь, — начал Альтаир, когда помощник удостоил его своим вниманием. — Заберите журавля.

Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, он выглянул из кухни в общий зал. Оттуда доносилась музыка: переливчатая, дополняющаяся множественными тихими звуками. Альтаир осторожно осмотрелся из-за дверей. Никто из богатых гостей не обратил на него внимания, но Малика он не нашёл. Раздосадовано фыркнув, он так и не осмелился выйти в зал: вид у него неплохо подходил для охоты, но точно не для званого вечера, даже если этот вечер устроили в полдень. Он нетерпеливо нахмурился и осмотрелся по сторонам. Удостоверившись, что пока никто не замечает его, Альтаир подхватил первый попавшийся поднос с вином и вышел за дверь. В зале на него тоже особо не смотрели, а, может, просто не подавали виду.

Альтаир заметил Малика случайно, всего лишь краем глаза. Он сидел среди других музыкантов, едва приметный внешне, но ужасно узнаваемый по резким завываниям кеманчи. Малик играл неплохо, но слишком агрессивно, пусть и с видом истинного виртуоза. Альтаир мог поклясться, что с семи шагов видел, как от гордости у Малика дрожали полуопущенные веки.

— Тебе лишь бы хвастаться, — фыркнул Альтаир про себя, чтоб никто не слышал.

Кеманча судорожно взвыла, когда Малик провёл по её струнам в последний раз. Вместе с ней замолкли и остальные инструменты. Какой-то краткий миг дрожащее в воздухе эхо музыки вознеслось к высокому потолку, но было сразу же заглушено аплодисментами. Малик от такого словно засиял и отвесил вежливый поклон. Альтаир скептически выгнул бровь, внимательно наблюдая за новоиспечённым музыкантом. Гости в зале перестали аплодировать, и музыка возобновилась, но намного тише и спокойнее. Малик и ещё некоторые музыканты вышли на задний двор. Альтаир мигом оставил свой поднос где-то на столе и незаметно прошмыгнул прочь из зала.

Малик сидел на одном из ящиков неподалёку от двери на кухню и когда он увидел Альтаира, то ничуть не удивился, разве что недовольно свёл брови. Орёл, которого совсем недавно отправили с лентой, расположился на том же ящике, без особого интереса вычищая перья.

— Неплохо играешь, — усмехнулся Альтаир, подходя ближе. — Может, и мне что-то сыграешь?

Малик тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза.

— А ты мне что, заплатишь? — он скептически выгнул бровь. Альтаир в ответ фыркнул, но промолчал.

— Мог бы просто сказать нет, — сказал он, когда молчать было бы уже невежливо. Напряжённая тишина явилась снова, ещё сильнее и хуже предыдущей.

— Наконец-то вернёмся в Масиаф, — Альтаир потянулся и устало вздохнул.

— Вернёмся, — согласно кивнул Малик, но без особого энтузиазма в голосе. — Только давай пока подождём. Совсем немного.

Его голос звучал тихо, как-то непривычно неуверенно и грустно. Альтаир не ответил, сбитый с толку такой переменой в собеседнике. Орёл, до этого сидевший молча, хрипло засипел, нарушая тишину и требуя к себе внимания. Малик осторожно погладил его по спине, продолжая смотреть куда-то вниз, в одну точку. Альтаиру ужасно хотелось уйти, но он заставил себя молча ждать, пока собеседник придет в себя: из одного лишь уважения. Подобного с Маликом никогда не бывало, и, если быть честным до конца, Альтаир не знал, что ему следует делать. Молчание длилось не так уж долго. Он поднялся на ноги и слегка потянулся. Его лицо по-прежнему оставалось осунувшимся от усталости, да и в целом выглядел он не лучше мертвеца, но он всё равно смог вымучить из себя кривоватую и нескладную улыбку.

— Ладно, теперь пойдём, — Малик слегка склонил голову набок, не переставая криво улыбаться. Альтаир согласно кивнул и вернулся к лошади. Журавля около седла уже не было.


	9. Chapter 9

Комната была погружена во мрак. Тёмный и непроглядный, он, словно смола, окутал всё вокруг. Воздух здесь был чрезмерно тёплым и неприятно лился в лёгкие, нагреваясь там ещё больше. Дышать было практически нечем. Мрак в комнате бурлил и заходился рябью, отчего начиналось казаться, что ты надёжно скован в клетке. Малик медленно вдохнул, и от этого у него резко закружилась голова. В лихорадочном тепле явственно не хватало чистого воздуха — только отчётливый запах крови. Малик облизнул высохшие губы, металлический привкус только усилился. Каждый звук исчез, словно он моментально потерял слух. Руки досаждающе выли от усталости, будто кто-то влил ему в кости свинец. Он насилу пошевелил онемевшими пальцами, и нечто железное упало на пол. Неизвестно откуда появилась полоса белого, режущего глаза света, очерченная точными линиями.

Свет отчётливо обозначал очертания железной ножки кеманчи, которую Малик лихорадочно выломал, едва не сломав остальной инструмент. От новообразовавшегося источника освещения не было никакого проку: белая полоса света не рассеивалась и не выходила за обозначенные рамки, словно нарисованная на холсте неумелым художником.

Малик тяжело опустился на колени, ведомый одним лишь чувством усталости. Он медленно вздохнул, опустив голову. Он по-прежнему не слышал ничего, кроме собственного сердцебиения, звучащего подобно перезвону огромного колокола посреди бела дня. Запах крови усилился настолько, что выдержать его стало невозможно. Он выставил руки вперёд, под белесый обрывок странного света, чтоб лучше их рассмотреть. Поначалу его собственные очертания невыносимо рябили, но спустя пару секунд стали плотнее. Комната медленно залилась тускло-красным светом, помечавшим лишь смутные очертания предметов. Руки Малика были липкими от крови, и даже рукава вымокли и прилипли к коже. Он резко отдёрнулся от белого света, но тёмно-красное, едва отличимое освещение никуда не исчезло, а лишь усилилось.

Малик затравленно осмотрелся по сторонам: тени в комнате размывались и медленно двигались, точно лениво ползущие змеи. Где-то совсем рядом зажужжала муха, но очень быстро её гудение стихло, а после и совсем исчезло. Внезапно повеяло холодом, и Малик поёжился, содрогаясь от появившихся мурашек. Красный свет в комнате начал крепчать и становиться ярче. Предметы вокруг становились отчётливей, и вскоре Малик смог различить большой европейский стол, пару стульев и кровать в углу. На полу лежал старый потрёпанный ковёр, довольно маленький и пыльный. В краснеющем мраке, что засел в дальних углах, началось движение. Малик хотел было подняться или хотя бы подобрать ножку кеманчи для самозащиты, но ни руки, ни ноги не хотели слушаться.

Комната заполнилась гортанным, низким рычанием, напоминавшим угрожающий рык бешеной собаки. Малик попытался сделать вдох, но пустой и горячий воздух только обжёг ему лёгкие. Из бездонной темноты медленно вышло нечто, напоминающее изуродованного волка, лязгая когтями по деревянному полу. Его серая шесть встала дыбом на загривке, из обнажённой, лишённой кожи пасти капала вязкая кровь. Морда у него была большой и обглоданной, истерзанной чьими-то когтями и зубами. На тле кровавого месива особенно выделялись белые и острые зубы. Волк — или его подобие — медленно перебирал лапами, прожигая Малика голодным взглядом хищных жёлтых глаз. Малик всё ещё не мог сдвинуться с места, парализованный резко накатившим ужасом. Волк не спешил бросаться, изучая обездвиженную жертву. В его горящих гневом глазах смутно угадывалось нечто знакомое. С такой неистовой злостью мог смотреть разве что человек. Волк снова зарычал и бросился вперёд, распахивая чёрную, обезображенную пасть.

Малик проснулся от собственного крика. Он никак не мог перестать дрожать. Все в комнате сразу же проснулись и всполошились. Малик поспешно состроил спокойное выражение лица, в то время как его сердце норовило выломать рёбра. Самым первым всполошился Кадар.

— Малик, что случилось? — спросил он, не скрывая обеспокоенности, но всё ещё тихо.

— Ничего, — небрежно отмахнулся Малик, стараясь сохранять ровный тон голоса. — Просто кошмар приснился.

— Вы бы тише были, — в тишине комнаты раздался голос Саида. — Стража, думаю, уже идёт.

В подтверждение его словам в ветхую деревянную дверь постучали, и Кадар поспешно открыл её. Малик приподнялся на тюфяке и подался вперёд: в комнату вошёл стражник и осмотрелся по сторонам. В глазах у него застыл немой вопрос, а рука инстинктивно потянулась к мечу, покоящемуся в ножнах на левом бедре. Не увидев ничего подозрительного, он слегка успокоился, но руку убирать не спешил. Саид, не поднимаясь с постели, начал кратко изъяснять произошедший переполох, но Малик его уже не слушал. Стражник очень быстро ушёл, удовлетворённый ответом. Саида стража уважала: его в ученичестве почти сразу определили работать в казематах, так что все в Ордене невольно его побаивались. Не каждый день встречаешься с тем, кому определено уничтожать любого неугодного господину брата. От таких мыслей Малик содрогнулся.

Он лёг обратно и прислушался к тишине: гулко выл ветер за старыми ставнями, заползал в комнату, вился, точно ледяной клубок змей. Малик смотрел вперёд себя, в глухую каменную стену. Веки его тяжелели, но как только он закрывал глаза, сон мигом ускользал, точно прыткая ящерица. Он в очередной раз поёжился от пробирающего насквозь холода. Не спасало даже, казалось бы, некогда тёплое одеяло. Малик прислушался: в тишине где-то вверху сквозь каменный потолок доносились шорохи и редкие птичьи визги. Их узенькая комната ютилась в одной из башен, а значит над ними под крышей находился голубятник. Малик пару раз моргнул и издал тихий вздох. Уснул он лишь поближе к утру, когда начало проясняться.

Проснулся он к полудню, насилу открыв заспанные глаза. В комнате никого не было — все вещи сложены по местам, окно закрыто, даже птицы наверху замолкли. Малик медленно поднялся, сонно потянулся, точно кот. Наскоро переодевшись, он ещё раз осмотрелся по сторонам. После ухода Кадара и Саида в комнате стало намного просторнее. Малик в последний раз пригладил одежду, чтоб она выглядела опрятнее. Он вышел в пустой лестничный пролёт. В башнях редко бывало людно. Заметив на себе тяжёлый взгляд стражника, Малик нахмурился. Он поднялся по ступеням вверх, стараясь не подавать вид, что явственно чувствует чужой взор, буравящий спину. С каждым шагом звуки птиц из голубятни становились всё громче. Похоже, наверху был настоящий переполох. Малик в очередной раз встретился взглядом с часовым, что стоял около дверей в голубятню: он приветливо улыбнулся, пусть и не казался знакомым. Малик вежливо кивнул в ответ и, под шумное хлопанье крыльев и щёлканье клювов, вошёл внутрь.

Его встретили летающие во все стороны перья и хищные, отчаянные визги. Растерянно моргнув, Малик поискал взглядом помощника смотрителя голубятни, Хайдара. Последний, кажется, пытался силой разборонить сцепившихся птиц, не вполне успешно, но довольно громко.

— Мира и покоя, Хайдар, — спокойно отчеканил Малик, подходя ближе и пытаясь рассмотреть развернувшуюся драку.

— Ты вовремя, — нервно бросил ему Хайдар, не оборачиваясь, всё ещё пытаясь разнять птиц. — Помоги-ка мне.

Малик согласно хмыкнул и быстро схватился за первое крыло, которое попалось. В одной из дерущихся птиц он быстро опознал орла, который был на охоте с Рекхертом: никто так и не удосужился снять красную ленту с его лапы. Орёл был непосильно тяжёлым, да и царапался со всей силы. Драка прекратилась только когда большой ворон — вторая причина потасовки — упал наземь, подёргивая немеющими крыльями. Птицы заметались по комнате, заполняя её испуганными криками. Орёл вырвался из рук Малика, цапнув его при этом, и сел на один из выступов в стене, как ни в чём не бывало. Хайдар с досадой вздохнул.

— Чёртова птица, — Малик слегка поморщился, рассматривая исцарапанную руку.

— Они теперь никак не уймутся, — скривил губы Хайдар, пытаясь говорить громче птичьих криков. — Крыса пернатая.

Последние слова предназначались орлу, который с непринуждённым видом чистил крылья. В ответ птица окинула Хайдара взглядом, от которого он невольно содрогнулся.

— Погоди, — тревожно выпалил Хайдар. — Он тебя поцарапал.

Малик снова взглянул на руку: на ней яркой полосой краснела рана, из которой капала горячая кровь. Странно, но боль казалась ему какой-то далёкой и глухой, словно и не его собственной. Хайдар порылся в сумках на поясе. Боль начала постепенно усиливаться.

— Пойдём, — помощник смотрителя кивнул в сторону двери. — Наверно, придётся сшивать. Ты бы аккуратнее был.

— Мне нужно забрать птицу, — запротестовал Малик, непроизвольно прижав руку к себе.

— Никуда твоё пернатое бедствие не денется, — Хайдар с кривой ухмылкой выгнул одну бровь. — Я, конечно, не старший лекарь, но шить умею.

Малик настороженно нахмурился, но всё равно проследовал за Хайдаром. Он двинулся вглубь голубятника, к комнате в самом конце. Хайдар завёл его в небольшую, но более-менее чистую комнату. Внутри было явно поменьше птиц, но на полу всё равно лежали несколько перьев. Боль достигла своего пика, и в горле у Малика всё судорожно сжалось, не давая вдохнуть. Хайдар окинул его обеспокоенным взглядом и кивнул в сторону старого и слегка перекошенного стула около стола.

— Тут вообще должен смотритель сидеть, — бросил Хайдар, доставая из сумки небольшой моток корпии. Он начал копошиться в ящике под столом в поисках иглы. — Но его сюда и за уши не притянешь. Вечно выдумывает отговорки.

Малик кивнул, но его собеседник этого не видел, а потому пришлось дополнить кивок согласным хмыканьем. Хайдар положил на стол кривоватую иглу.

— Извини, чем богаты, — пожал плечами он, выискивая нитки. — Кипятить нет времени. Да и воды нет.

Малик неопределённо пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённым. Рана болела так, словно ему в руку вогнали раскалённую иглу. Хайдар шил аккуратно, но слишком долго, отчего Малик то и дело шипел от вяжущей боли, но продолжал молчать, даже когда Хайдар завязал тугой узел корпии на перевязи. Помощник смотрителя явно был доволен своей работой.

— Ну вот, — Хайдар быстро спрятал вещи обратно в ящик под столом. — Теперь можешь забирать свою глупую птицу. Только осторожнее.

Малик нахмурился, но кивнул. Даже не прощаясь, вышел из комнаты. Рука всё ещё нестерпимо болела. Он почти мгновенно нашёл того самого орла взглядом. Птица пристально следила за ним, и ему от этого стало не по себе. Он заметил около орла ворона: тот был многим меньше, с антрацитово-чёрными перьями и длинным, слегка изогнутым клювом. Ворон окинул Малика взглядом чёрных глаз-бусинок, полным насторожённой заинтересованности. Малик вытянул руку вперёд, тихо цокнув языком. Ворон, привыкший к подобной команде, ловко запрыгнул ему на руку и повертел головой, коротко каркнув. Малик заметил белое пятно у птицы на затылке и с лёгким удивлением приподнял брови. Заметил он также пристальный и даже сердитый взгляд орла.

Отогнав прочь мысли о птицах, Малик поспешил выйти из комнаты. Он и так слишком долго задержался. В спину ему донеслось сдавленное сипение орла, и ему на секунду показалось, что птица звучала печально. Малик обернулся в дверном проёме. Ворон повернулся к источнику звука и снова издал хриплое краканье. Происходящее напоминало любовную пьесу в дешёвом бродячем театре.

— Хочешь с нами? — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Малик. Он, наверное, совсем спятил, раз уж говорит с птицами. — Тогда лети давай, я тебя носить не собираюсь.

К его глубочайшему удивлению, орёл послушно спрыгнул с выступа под самой крышей и вылетел из комнаты, но недалеко, лишь чтоб сесть в небольшой бойнице. Вид у него был внимательный, птица ждала, когда Малик пойдёт дальше. Ворон молчал, не сводя с него всё того же любопытного взгляда, точно наставник, ждущий действий ученика. Тихо вздохнув, Малик двинулся вниз по лестнице. Орёл без единого звука следовал позади.

У самых ступеней в библиотеку, Малик заметил Аббаса. Последний поспешил уйти восвояси, будто и не замечая никого. Малик лишь фыркнул ему вслед, а ворон у него на здоровой руке ответил похожим звуком, повертев головой в сторону. На входе в библиотеку Малик заметил Альтаира, уходившего на улицу.

— Мира и покоя, — бросил Малик дежурное приветствие.

— Тебе того же, — с явным безразличием ответил Альтаир. Его взгляд мягко скользнул в сторону. — Похоже, за тобой хвост.

Малик обернулся через плечо и встретился взглядом с орлом, неустанно следующим за ним.

— Вижу, — согласно кивнул он, стараясь не обращать внимания на занемевшую руку. — Он не мешает. Но ведёт себя странно. Даже подрался с птицей в голубятнике.

— И вправду странно, — Альтаир нахмурился, уставившись в одну точку. По выражению его лица было видно, что он хотел ещё что-то сказать.

Малик проследил за его взглядом и понял, что речь о покрытой красно-бурым пятном корпии на его свободной руке. Ворон поспешно переминался с лапы на лапу.

— Тоже он, — Малик неопределённо пожал плечами.

Альтаир сильно замялся, нервно облизнув пересохшие губы. Он всегда так делал, когда собирался с мыслями.

— Не болит? — от такого вопроса Малик и сам сбился с толку, опомнившись лишь после длительной паузы.

— Ты дурак? — Малик раздражённо фыркнул. — Тебя это не касается.

Альтаир прищурился, ничего не ответив. После секундной задержки он кивнул и ушёл, не прощаясь. Малик провёл его взглядом, но довольно быстро отвернулся и двинулся вглубь библиотеки.

Кадар сидел за ровным, но довольно грубо обтёсанным столом. Вокруг него кипами стояли книги и стопки различных бумаг. Малик с огромным облегчением отпустил ворона сидеть на столе. Рядом с ним мгновенно приземлился орёл, точно верный сателлит. Кадар, казалось бы, не замечал ни брата, ни птиц, расписывая пером по бумаге. Малик вежливо закашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

— А, — Кадар резко встрепенулся, точно застигнутый кошкой врасплох воробей. — Нельзя же так пугать!

— Не кричи в библиотеке, — с язвительной улыбкой прошептал Малик. — Мира и покоя, братец.

— От тебя не дождёшься ни того, ни другого, — раздражённо упрекнул Кадар, опуская взгляд на бумагу, по которой расползалось блестящее чернильное пятно. — Ну вот, полюбуйся.

Малик ответил ему сдавленным смешком.

— Давай я перепишу, — Малик сел напротив, доставая из соседней стопки бумагу. Совсем рядом как нельзя кстати оказалась чернильница с пером. Кадар молча протянул ему пергамент, исписанный витиеватыми, закруглёнными символами.

— И кто его вообще писал, — тихо протянул Малик, вытаскивая из собеседника незамедлительный ответ.

— Асад, — так же приглушённо хмыкнул Кадар, слабо ухмыляясь. — Смотритель казематов.

— Странный у него почерк, — констатировал Малик, неуверенно начиная вырисовывать свои собственные, плавные и низкие символы, точно деревья, согнутые ветром. — Думаю, стоит ужасно постараться, чтоб превратить арабский в круги.

— Надеюсь, у нас не появится возможности спросить, — едва слышно ответил Кадар, привязывая письмо к лапе ворона. — Я не просил двух птиц.

— Один сам увязался, — пожал плечами Малик, отвлекаясь от сухого доклада смотрителя казематов. — Не знаю, почему. Просто не уходит.

Ворон издал тихое «кар», после чего начал шумно щёлкать клювом. Звук получался монотонный и металлический, словно лязг меча на боку во время ходьбы. Закончив щёлкать, птица принялась чистить светло-бурые перья орла, что лишь замер, не позволяя себе и головой повернуть. Даже с расстояния локтя Малик мог заметить, как сотрясается грудная клетка хищной птицы под остервенелым рокотом сердца. Кадар с недовольным видом забрал ворона прочь, и Малик почему-то ощутил, как внутри него самого обрывается нечто тонкое и едва ощутимое. Орёл явно возмутился, грозно распушив перья, но ничего предпринимать не стал. Хлопая крыльями, ворон полетел прочь из окна библиотеки с письмом, и орёл не сводил взгляда с того небольшого, вытесанного в каменной резной стене окошка.

Малик и сам смотрел туда несколько секунд, а потом заставил себя вернуться к докладу, в котором сотней слов раскрывался единый смысл — «всё тихо». К собственному удивлению, Малик был даже рад, что Асад вынужден подбирать пустые слова, чтоб не выразить ими ничего конкретного. От одной мысли о казематах в желудке у него всё скручивалось в узел, а в горле становилось так же сухо, как в ветвях верблюжьей колючки. Кадар тоже вернулся к письмам, и они молчали, поскрипыванием перьев по бумаге заставляя тишину мелко дрожать, как задетая пальцами струна.

Кажется, Кадар даже не заметил повязку на его руке. Не заметил, похоже, и Альтаира, который обычно держался от библиотеки подальше. Закончив с докладом Асада, Малик молча наблюдал за братом: как он внимательно вчитывается в тексты, с каким рвением пишет по бумаге и как задумчиво он сводит брови, когда находит непонятное слово.

— Смотри не тресни от напряжения, — шутливо бросил Малик, слегка приподнимая брови. — У тебя такой вид, будто ты военачальник перед битвой.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Кадар с лёгким раздражением оскалился, точно вредная собака. — Если не помогаешь, то хотя бы не мешай.

По нему было видно, что он хотел было ещё что-то договорить, но его взгляд скользнул в сторону, и Кадар изумлённо моргнул. В его глазах сверкнуло глубокое восхищение, а потому Малик сразу понял, кто стоит позади него. И это ему чертовски не нравилось.

— Малик, — ровный и даже в некоторой степени холодный голос Альтаира гулко заполнял библиотеку. Он говорил громко, совершенно не заботясь о тишине. Малик недовольно нахмурился: произносимое Альтаиром, его имя теряло всякий смысл, превращаясь в пустой звук.

— Мне сказали передать, чтоб ты шёл в комнату Дахи, — их взгляды встретились, и Малик едва заставил себя не отводить взгляд в сторону. Что-то изменилось. Что-то было не так. — Забрать некоторые вещи. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, где это.

Он ответил глубоким и медленным кивком, сбитый с толку. Альтаир продолжал смотреть на него внимательно, будто что-то ждал. Так смотрит мангуст на змею, которая забралась к нему в нору. Малик с гордым видом поднялся со скамьи.

— Знаю, — его голос даже ему самому показался удивительно злым и скрипучим.

Он отвернулся, наверняка зная, что Альтаир смотрит ему в спину. Малик шёл уверенно и равномерно, не задумываясь, выглядит ли это слишком поспешным или резким.

Комната Дахи находилась на самом дальнем углу крыла фидаинов: дверь в неё казалась такой хлипкой, словно вот-вот сорвётся с петель и рухнет на каменный пол. Малик на секунду застыл перед ней, точно обвиняемый на суде, но, заметив на себе взгляды некоторых фидаинов в коридоре, легко толкнул её рукой.

Внутри было темно — солнечный свет едва досягал углов из-за занавеса из плотной ткани. Комната оказалась абсолютно пустой. Одни лишь каменные стены да полузакрытое окно, и ничего более. Малик даже не знал, на что надеялся, когда сюда шёл. Он слегка скривился, стараясь подавить нарастающую злость. Его провели, точно малое дитя. И он доверчиво повёлся на эту глупую беспричинную уловку.

Его прервал изумлённый, резко вырванный из горла возглас, донёсшийся с улицы. Таким бывает крик птицы, которая видит, как в соседнем гнезде роется куница. Так кричат о змее, что заползла в дом. Так кричат на ребёнка, позорящего семью. Гулкий, возглас разносится по коридору и зависает в комнате, уже пустой и тёмной, выглядящей так, словно в ней никто никогда не жил. Выносить вещи начали только этим утром.

— Смотри, — возглас повторился, и ему вторили несколько десятков голосов. — Предатель.

У Малика в желудке похолодело. Он напрягся, но сдержался и вышел из комнаты Дахи спокойно, лишь с некоторым интересом в глазах — так, чтоб никто не окрестил его нелюдимым, но и не смел называть трусом или дураком. В мыслях у него рокотало страшное, но знакомое слово.

Малик быстро потеснил фидаинов прочь от окна, которое они окружили, точно стервятники. Они податливо пропустили его, несмотря на то, что он был явно ниже их по рангу. Наверное, просто не хотели нарываться на ссору. Малик выглянул из окна, и ветер завыл у него в ушах, точно изголодавшаяся собака. Обтёсанный давным-давно камень уперся ему в рёбра, обдавая их жутким, нарастающим холодом. Непоколебимый камень давил так, что у него к горлу подобрался горький комок, но Малик заставил себя сосредоточиться только на том, что происходило во внутреннем дворе, около тренировочного круга. А происходило там многое.

Во дворе собралась толпа народу, они создали неровный круг около места для тренировок. Среди пыли и песка Малик отчётливо видел двоих: один был высоким, в белом одеянии, досягавшем едва ли не щиколоток, а второго он сразу узнал — Альтаир двигался вдоль изогнутых бортов тренировочного круга, выверенными движениями бредя по кругу, вынуждая противника делать то же самое. Человек, которого Малик не узнал, двигался рвано, но выверено. В голове у Малика всё смешалось: кого-то из этих двух точно назвали предателем, это было и дураку понятно, но кого именно — этот вопрос был сложнее.

— А кто там? — спросил он у фидаина рядом, удивляясь про себя, насколько чужим кажется его голос.

— Альтаир, конечно же, — фыркает в ответ фидаин, раздражённо кривясь, но его лицо быстро приобретает прежнее выражение.

— Да нет же, его я и так знаю, — Малик нахмурился, но в сердцах ликовал, что никто, похоже, не заметил его вопроса. — Я говорю о том, другом.

— А, ты об этом, — задумчиво протянул фидаин, склонив голову набок, точно заинтересованная птица. — Да, я кажется знаю его. Это Камиль. Предатель.

Малик изумлённо приподнял брови, растерянно моргнув. С внутреннего двора донёсся перезвон мечей. Малику казалось, что внутри у него всё остыло и свернулось в морской узел. Он выбрался из толпы фидаинов, быстрым шагом спустился по ступеням вниз, перелетая через две сразу. В ушах грохотом стучала кровь, точно грозные вздохи филина. Он не думал, почему так бежит, и почему так хочется понять, что ему это всё приснилось.

К тренировочному кругу его не пустили: толпа гудела и двигалась, точно потревоженный клубок сенокосцев, не давая ни малейшей возможности разглядеть, что творится в тренировочном круге. Перезвон мечей, казалось, заполнил весь Масиаф. Малик слышал лишь как разговаривали и вздыхали люди, но до самых краёв образовавшегося сборища долетали только смутные отголоски первоначальных фраз. Толпа вздрогнула и Малик насторожился, точно лань, услыхавшая в лесу шорох. Он попытался выглянуть вперёд, но так ничего и не увидел. Все начали победно ликовать, словно уничтожили самого злостного врага Ордена. Горло у Малика судорожно сжалось. Сделав последнюю попытку, он наконец протиснулся сквозь толпу, ближе к тренировочному кругу.

Первым, что он услышал, был крик: истеричный и нечеловеческий, срывающийся в хрип где-то на середине. От этого звука его пробрало холодом до самых костей, но Малик всё равно заставил себя взглянуть на разворачивавшиеся среди вздымающегося песка события.

Камиль — теперь Малик удостоверился, что это именно он — почти лежал на земле, опираясь на дрожащие от боли руки. Одной ногой он опирался о землю с переменным успехом, а вторая была вытянута, точно подбитое птичье крыло, и на голени у него виднелась распахнутая красная рана, из которой белела кость. Камиль заметно дрожал, лихорадочно хватая ртом воздух. Вдоль спины Малика невольно пробежали мурашки. Толпа вокруг ликовала, точно свора муравьёв, поймавших паука. Альтаир небрежно толкнул Камиля ногой так, чтоб последний завалился набок, точно умирающая собака. Камиль не смог выдавить из себя ни звука, лицо его было покрыто пылью и расчерчено следами слёз. Альтаир поднял меч, целя остриём ему в живот, но Камиль выставил руки перед собой, неразборчиво пытаясь что-то сказать сквозь боль. Альтаир замешкал, и кто-то из толпы перепрыгнул через невысокие борта, забегая на тренировочный круг. Через доли секунд тренировочный круг заполонили почти все. Разъярённая толпа, не обращая внимания на Альтаира, бросилась к предателю, и все звуки мигом смешались в целостный неразборчивый гул.

Малик оцепенел, неспособный ни сдвинуться с места, ни даже вдохнуть. Кровь стучала у него в ушах так, будто он бежал от самого Масиафа до Иерусалима. Ему хотелось уйти прочь, но в таком случае его будут знать, как труса. Малик безучастно смотрел, как люди, ещё утром называвшие Камиля братом, спешили разорвать его на куски, точно стая изголодавшихся ворон. Альтаир стоял с самого края, подальше от остальных. Одежда его была в чужой крови, а рука крепко сжимала рукоять меча. На его лице играла кривая, омерзительная ухмылка.


	10. Chapter 10

Альтаир замер перед дверью, что вела в комнату под голубятней. Его объял необъяснимый ужас, от которого голова шла кругом, а в желудке стыло. Стражник, бдевший на этаже, только что ушёл, и на смену ему придут лишь через час: ночью никто особо не спешил стоять на одном месте несколько часов. В окружившей его тишине Альтаир мог различить лихорадочный стук собственного сердца. Он злостно вздохнул, раздражённый накатившей волной испуга, которая не имела никакой видимой на то причины. Он осторожно толкнул дверь, беззвучным шагом зайдя внутрь. В комнате было ещё темнее, чем на ступенях, и глаза Альтаира не сразу привыкли к темноте. Он быстро нашёл Малика, лежащего на самом краю общего тюфяка: Кадар, насколько Альтаир помнил, допоздна сидел в библиотеке, а Саид спал без единого звука или движения, так что остановиться пришлось на самом сопящем.

— Малик, просыпайся, — тихо прошипел Альтаир, яростно сотрясая спящего за плечи. — Вставай, у меня к тебе дело есть.

Альтаир поднял Малика на ноги и потащил прочь из комнаты. Поначалу он даже не оказывал сопротивления, но уже на ступенях Малик пришёл в себя и начал трепыхаться, точно выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Тихо, — зашипел на него Альтаир, стараясь добиться молчания. — Не шуми, ладно? И шевели ногами, а то как слон весишь.

Малик злостно фыркнул, но промолчал. В его взгляде мелькнуло едва отличимое согласие, почти сразу утонувшее в море плохо скрываемой злости. Альтаир жестом руки приказал ему идти следом, и Малик, к его удивлению, молча послушался. Они шли тихо, след в след — точно волки, выбравшиеся на охоту. Альтаир чувствовал, как Малик сердито смотрел ему в спину, готовый защищаться в любой момент. И, если понадобиться, даже напасть первым. От таких мыслей у Альтаира неприятно зажгло в груди: Малик знал, что если они поднимут шум, то отвечать придётся им обоим, а потому вёл себя тихо только пока ему это было выгодно. Они останавливались при каждом подозрительном звуке и держались в тени, чтоб никто из стражи их не заметил.

Через некоторое время подобных перебежек они добрались до комнаты на самом углу крыла фидаинов. Удостоверившись, что никого поблизости нет, Альтаир завёл Малика внутрь. Доверительнее его взгляд не стал, лишь больше наполнившись недоверием, граничащим с неприкрытым отвращением.

В комнате Дахи было пусто, холодно и темно, но Альтаира это не слишком волновало. Он сорвал небрежно подвешенный занавес с закрытого окна, и в комнате разлился неровный белый свет, отчего Малику стало заметно не по себе. Альтаир повернулся к своему вынужденному другу, который в то же время являлся его злейшим врагом.

— Предлагаю временное перемирие, — серьёзным шёпотом выпалил он, протягивая перед собой правую руку. — Я знаю, мы не слишком ладили, но постарайся меня хотя бы выслушать, хорошо?

Из окошка, оказавшегося скорее бойницей, лилась белая рваная полоса света, с трудом освещающего треть комнаты. Альтаир внимательно изучал взглядом собеседника, пытаясь предугадать его дальнейшие слова или действия. Малик тяжело вздохнул и слегка склонил голову набок, точно сбитая с толку птица.

— А мы с тобой воевали? — с искренней растерянностью спросил он, изогнув одну бровь. Альтаир чувствовал себя до глубины души оскорблённым: в его глазах их ссоры выглядели подобно равносильной войне, а в глазах Малика, кажется, точно столкновение льва и плешивой дворняги.

— Я так думал, — Альтаир сдавленно фыркнул, окидывая Малика сердитым взглядом.

Малик с недовольным видом скрестил руки на груди, и от этого жеста на его длинной ночной рубашке образовалось множество складок. Похожим образом выглядели ткани, собиравшиеся от застывших движений святых на внутренней части потолка в мадинаарском храме. Между Маликом и святыми было одно поразительное сходство: тяжёлый, полный осуждения и горечи взгляд. А ещё они все были так далеко, но в то же время близко — казалось бы, протяни руку, но ничего не найдёшь, сколько бы ни старался. Ответа Альтаир так и не получил, но молчание можно было вполне расценить, как согласие. Взгляд его собеседника стал более заинтересованным, так что Альтаир начал свой тихий и скомканный рассказ:

— У нас мало времени, — он старался говорить шёпотом, но как можно более понятно и быстро. — Дахи мёртв.

— Я знаю, — выпалил Малик, гневно фыркнув. — Напоминать не стоит.

— Послушай, — сердито перебил его Альтаир, хмурясь. — Он сказал найти кое-что в этой комнате. И мне нужен ты.

— И зачем же? — голос Малика звучал разочарованно, в глазах блеснули искры недоверия.

— Видишь? — Альтаир поднял левую руку, показывая ему отсутствие пальца. — Вот почему.

Малик с презрением фыркнул, слегка отворачиваясь в сторону. Взгляд его неуверенно переключался с одной точки на другую, словно в размышлениях. Серебряная полоса света легла ему на лицо, точно скомканная шёлковая лента. От этого его правый зрачок хищно сузился. Такими сосредоточенными бывают разве что совы, завидевшие на земле добычу. Альтаир молча ждал хоть каких-то слов в свою сторону, пусть оставшееся время этого вовсе не позволяло.

— Ладно, — слегка неуверенно кивнул Малик, хмурясь с самым серьёзным видом, будто его отправляют на верную смерть. — Что надо делать?

— Сначала научись быть тише, — раздражённо упрекнул его Альтаир, не сдержавшись. — А так пока ничего.

— Тогда зачем ты меня сюда тащил? — злобно спросил Малик, переведя взгляд от бойницы на собеседника.

Альтаир выудил из-за пояса кусок железа, в котором Малик сразу же узнал ножку кеманчи, которую выломал когда-то давно. Малик насторожённо следил за его движениями, ожидая нападения или чего похуже, но Альтаир принялся с огромным энтузиазмом изучать противоположную от дверей стену, почти погружённую во мрак. Если честно, то эта стена совершенно ничем не отличалась от остальных трёх. Малик с плохо скрытым интересом наблюдал, как его пальцы осторожно двигались вдоль стыков и соединений камней, выискивая что-то. Он не совсем понимал, что всё это значило, но пока ему ничего не угрожает, можно и помолчать.

— Есть, — громким шёпотом воскликнул Альтаир, и его правая рука замерла на стыке подле самого угла.

— Что там? — как можно более тихо спросил Малик, пытаясь рассмотреть что-либо в темноте угла. Вместо ответа он услышал, как Альтаир ударил по одному из камней ножкой кеманчи. От этого звука у Малика по коже пробежали мурашки.

— Подожди у двери, — на лице Альтаира красовалась самодовольная улыбка. — Посторожи коридор.

Неожиданно для самого себя, Малик согласно кивнул, медленно подходя к двери. Он понимал, что со стороны походил на глупую покорную собачку, которая будет радостно вилять хвостом, даже если её пнуть, но с другой стороны он не мог противиться своему искреннему интересу. Если уж Альтаир ему не врёт, и задание действительно от Дахи, то у покойного фидаина, скорее всего, совсем не осталось рассудка под конец жизни. Не было абсолютно никакой гарантии, что Альтаир выполнит его поручение, пусть он и кажется чертовски преданным делу. Может, он просто окажется не в силах сделать всё верно. Хотя, на такой счёт он, вероятнее всего, и взял Малика с собой.

— Но почему? — тихо спросил сам у себя Малик, наблюдая за Альтаиром с другого конца комнаты.

— Ты что-то говорил? — всё тем же сдавленным тоном спросил Альтаир.

— Нет, ничего, — небрежно отмахнулся Малик, переводя всё своё внимание на звуки за дверью.

Альтаир продолжил ковыряться в стене. В крыле фидаинов было ужасно тихо: зимой многие из них отсиживались в Масиафе, но в этом году почти все из них решили остаться вне крепости. Ночное молчание крепости более чем устраивало Малика.

Его мысли прервал звук камня, упавшего на пол. Альтаир припрятал ножку кеманчи обратно за пояс и плавным движением руки подманил Малика к себе.

За камнем в стене обнаружилась тёмная дыра, ведущая куда-то вглубь. Малик попытался рассмотреть хоть что-то, но темнота в стене была слишком непроглядной, и в глазах у него начало рябеть.

— И что теперь? — тихо спросил он, изучая Альтаира взглядом.

— Смотри, тут, в углу, — он бесцеремонно схватил Малика за руку и прислонил её к углу, на холодный камень стены. Малик хотел было возразить и высвободиться, но быстро переключил своё внимание на стену: в ней между камнями покоилась металлическая пластина.

— Если о ней не знать, то никогда и не найдёшь, — самодовольно хмыкнул Альтаир, отходя на шаг в сторону. — На неё нужно нажать, и держи так.

Малик сосредоточенно кивнул и нажал на пластину. С тихим скрежетом она поддалась и сдвинулась вглубь стены. Он чувствовал, как пластина норовила вернуться на прежнее место, но продолжал держать. Пальцы у него начали неметь.

— Видишь? — голос Альтаира стал заметно мягче. — Нужно её держать. Дахи сказал достать то, что в стене.

— А Дахи не сказал тебе, что ты и сам можешь это сделать? — вспылил Малик, убирая руку с пластины. Последняя со звонким щелчком вернулась на место. — Вечно за тебя другие грязную работу делают.

— Ты меня чем слушал? — Альтаир едва находил в себе силы говорить спокойно. Препираться с Маликом было бы пустой тратой времени, которого у них и так мало. — Оно не создано для фидаинов.

Малик на это лишь фыркнул, окинув собеседника лишённым доверия взглядом. Он разрывался между желанием удовлетворить своё любопытство и чувством самосохранения. Сунуть руку в темноту дыры в стене — одно из решений, которые попросту не могут закончиться хорошо. Особенно, если в чём-то подобном замешан Альтаир.

Камень стены был холодным, впрочем, как и ожидалось. Малик почти физически ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд Альтаира.

— Держи пластину, — его голос звучал почти над самым ухом.

–И без тебя знаю, — раздражённо выпалил Малик, сильнее вдавливая пластину в стену. Пальцы у него ныли от усталости.

— Есть что-то? — тихий, шипящий в ушах, вопрос. Малик сосредоточенно подумал, есть ли что-то вообще в этой дыре, куда он безрассудно сунул руку.

К его удивлению, действительно, он нашёл что-то чешуйчатое и мелкое, словно в стене поселилась крупная ящерица. Малик схватил её у самой шеи и потянул на себя.

Комната залилась самым настоящим змеиным шипением. Малик с растерянным видом наблюдал, как в его крепко сжатой руке извивается от боли песчаная эфа. Её твёрдая и острая чешуя впивалась ему в ладонь, но Малик и думать не хотел о том, чтоб выпустить змею из рук. Он отпустил её только когда она, со сломанной шеей, напоминала высушенный кусок каната. Змея едва отличимо подрагивала в полумраке комнаты, но была однозначно мертва. Малик хотел было обвинить в этом Альтаира, но у последнего был слишком ошеломлённый вид. На его лице буквально читалось удивление, с которым он смотрел на эфу, валяющуюся с распахнутой пастью на полу.

— Ты знал? — Малик бросил на него такой взгляд, которым было бы впору испепелить любого. Его голос был тихим, но ужасно злым. Альтаир, всё ещё сбитый с толку, энергично мотнул головой в знак отрицания. Они молчали, и Малик чувствовал, как неприятно пульсирует кровь в шее. Он даже не успел толком испугаться, и только теперь начал в полной мере осознавать произошедшее. Малик снова бросил взгляд на мёртвую змею.

— И это мы должны были найти? — обиженным тоном бросил Альтаир, раздосадовано хмурясь. — Кажется, Дахи действительно сумасшедший. По крайней мере, был.

— Не знаю, — Малик ощутил себя обманутым. Внутри у него всё завязалось в заледеневший клубок. — Может, ты прав.

Альтаир молча кивнул и покосился на дыру в стене. Внезапно, его взгляд, едва уловимый во мраке, заискрился интересом и новообретённым энтузиазмом. Он шагнул к стене и сунул туда правую руку. Малик молча за ним наблюдал, не имея возможности даже сойти с места.

— Пластина застряла, — уже намного более оживлённо выпалил Альтаир. — Думаю, змея была случайностью. Или защитой.

— Случайностью? — сердито ответил Малик. — Одной этой змеи достаточно, чтоб убить треть Масиафа.

— Гордись собой, ты же её убил, — Альтаир выудил на свет мятый клочок бумаги. — Думаю, это мы и искали.

— А что это? — с лёгким интересом моргнул Малик, разглядывая клочок бумаги.

Альтаир расправил бумагу и попытался что-то разобрать в остатках лунного света. На ней были написаны странные символы, больше напоминающие какие-то несуразные заметки, сделанные наспех. Малик задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Не могу понять какой это язык, — тихо протянул Альтаир, поворачивая листок и держа его на свету. Малик отобрал у него записку и повертел её в руках. Это вообще не походило ни на один из знакомых ему языков.

— Может быть, какой-то шифр, — предположил Малик, покосившись на Альтаира.

— Стоит поискать в библиотеке, — услышав такой ответ, Малик утвердительно кивнул, но записку отдавать не спешил. В глазах Альтаира застыл немой вопрос. В комнате воцарилась тишина.

— Ну ты сам подумай, — спокойно и рассудительно начал Малик. — Когда тебя видели в библиотеке? Почти столько же, сколько и ежей в небе. А нам ведь нужно, чтоб никто ничего не заподозрил, а?

Альтаир задумался, но через пару секунд молчания согласно кивнул, пусть и с отчетливой неохотой. Было видно, что и дальше впутывать Малика в свои дела он не хотел, как и доверять ему записку, но иного выхода у него не было.


	11. Chapter 11

Он сделал глубокий вдох, ноздри обожгло холодным, солёным воздухом, и лёгкие сдавило рёбрами. Море шумело у самых ног, вода разбивалась о скалы, вспениваясь, подобно пасти бешеного шакала. Хассан, сидящий на нагретом солнцем камне, наблюдал за голубовато-зелёными волнами, что лениво вылизывали скалу под ним. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, остановился на коленях: разбитых в кровь, кое-где покрытых бордовой коркой и грязью. Он осторожно дотронулся до колена пальцами и с досадой скривился. Хассан рассмотрел грязь и дорожную пыль, что забились ему в раны. Он снова осторожно дотронулся до правого колена: кровь местами сворачивалась очень неохотно, а потому была липкой и вязкой. Морские волны шумели всё громче, словно пытаясь забраться к нему на тёмный от влаги камень, на котором он сидел. Они напоминали изголодавшихся зверей, что стремились добраться к добыче, забравшейся слишком высоко. Он издал тяжёлый вздох, поправил тканевый шарф, закрывая им почти всё лицо.

Солнце жгло ему в спину, значит, время клонилось ко второй половине дня. От жары у Хассана начала кружиться голова, и в желудке неприятно мутило, но он и думать не хотел о том, чтоб пойти домой. Колени всё продолжали саднить, и он опустил ноги в воду, небрежно закатав штаны. Морская вода омывала раны, они начали нестерпимо болеть от соли, и Хассану пришлось прикусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтоб молча ждать, пока его уставшие ноги омоет вода. Болеть колени у него не перестали, но теперь ему хотя бы не стоило волноваться насчёт грязи на ранах. Его взгляд остановился на размеренном движении волн. Ему нравится запах соли в воздухе, раскатистый шум воды, приходилось по душе спокойствие, внушаемое бескрайним морем. Идти домой ему ещё больше перехотелось.

— Эй, смотри не свались! — от внезапного оклика Хассан вздрогнул и едва не упал с вымытого влагой валуна. Мальчик подскочил на ноги и обернулся.

У дороги, на возвышении, где ютились домики рыбаков, стоял человек, Хассану незнакомый: в их маленьком городке все друг друга знали, и этот человек приходился явно неместным.

При нём была лошадь караковой масти: она пристально уставилась на Хассана большими тёмными глазами, и могло показаться, что в них блеснула некая заинтересованность, точно такая же, как и в глазах её хозяина.

— Где твои родители? — спросил незнакомец, слегка склонив голову набок, точно собака, и одарил собеседника слабой улыбкой. — Ты далеко живёшь?

Хассан отрицательно мотнул головой: конечно, же, он врал, но всяким странным незнакомцам было необязательно знать, что живёт он достаточно далеко от рыбацкого берега. Колени у него почему-то сразу же мелко задрожали.

— А тебе сколько лет? — не унимался незнакомец, небрежно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, не двигаясь с места. Лошадь тоже стояла неподвижно, и когда Хассан встретился с ней взглядом, она отвернулась. 

— Не твоё дело, — огрызнулся мальчик, скалясь. Его голос звучал не слишком убедительно, и он сердито нахмурился, чтоб выглядеть более угрожающе. Ему совершенно не хотелось разговаривать с этим настырным чужаком.

Незнакомец громко рассмеялся, и его лошадь недовольно мотнула головой, слегка отступая назад. Смех у чужака был низким и клокочущим, точно птичий клик. Насилу успокоившись, незнакомец выпрямился, бросив беглый взгляд на лошадь, которой явно приходилось не по душе стоять на запыленной узкой дороге рядом с берегом.

— Извини, — поспешно бросил незнакомец, не переставая улыбаться. — Просто не сдержался. Звучало очень забавно. Ладно, если ты не хочешь говорить, я пойду.

Чужак широко улыбнулся, махнув рукой на прощание, а после сразу взобрался в седло и пришпорил лошадь. Последняя охотно сдвинулась с места, и незнакомец в последний раз повернулся к Хассану.

— Может, ещё увидимся, — лукаво произнёс он, прежде чем поспешно скрыться из виду за ближайшим рыбацким домом.

Хассан некоторое время стоял на всё том же камне, пытаясь понять, что только что случилось. Он бы и продолжил так ошиваться на камне, окружённом водой, если бы пришедшие для расстановки сетей рыбаки не прогнали его. Мальчику пришлось искать другое место для времяпровождения. До самого вечера он бродил по рынку, высматривая какие-то необычные товары и вслушивался в разговоры, пытаясь уловить хоть слово о том странном незнакомце: каждый раз, когда в городе появлялся чужак, рынок лишь о нём разговорами и полнился, но сегодня Хассан не услышал ничего конкретного, да и выглядели все очень взволнованно, и время от времени мальчик мог поклясться, что ему смотрят вслед каждый раз когда он проходит мимо чьей-то лавки.

Когда небо затянулось сумерками, Хассану пришлось возвращаться домой. Он жил у крепости Маркаб, у самого подножья холма, где почивала крепость. Иногда Хассан ловил себя на мысли, что при штурме Маркаба их кривоватая хижина скорее всего попадёт под удар самой первой. В доме было видно свет: Закраят наверняка сидела на кухне, а, может, Бисар выполняла какое-то поручение или готовила. Хассан с неохотой подошёл ко входной двери, неуверенно постучал. Прождав под дверью несколько минут и так и не получив ответа, он осторожно толкнул незапертую дверь и тихо прошмыгнул внутрь.

В доме было тихо, лишь звучали приглушённые разговоры на кухне. Хассан осмотрелся по сторонам: если он попытается пробраться мимо кухни, у него выйдет подняться наверх и лечь спать, пока никто его не заметил. Он начал осторожно ступать там, где половицы скрипели меньше всего. Быстро проскочив мимо дверного проёма, оставшись незамеченным, Хассан поднялся по ступеням.

— Стоять! — с кухни раздался гневный крик Закраят, из-за которого он замер на ступенях.

— Да, Закраят? — протянул мальчик, надеясь, что всё ещё сможет уйти наверх.

— Иди сюда, — её голос звучал, словно скрежещущий по клинку точильный камень. Хассан ненавидел, когда она говорила таким тоном.

Он сдержал разочарованный вздох и на дрожащих ногах подошёл к дверному проёму кухни. На столе горела тройка свечей — они не могли осветить всю комнату, но обычно Закраят ставила ещё меньше, значит, сегодня его мать решила раскошелиться и не экономить на освещении. Также, на столе стояли пустые, но грязные тарелки, на некоторых даже лежали обглоданные кости. От осознания, что ужина ему не видать, в желудке у Хассана шумно заурчало.

Его взгляд остановился на матери, и она встретила его суровым, но уже привычным взглядом, означавшим, что она в ярости.

— Так ты к матери обращаешься, Хассан? — спросила она, сложив руки на груди. — Где пропадал?

— На рынке, — тихо ответил Хассан, игнорируя её слова насчёт обращения. Назвать её матерью вслух у него не повернулся бы язык.

— С чего бы тебе по рынку шляться? — её следующий вопрос звучал ещё скрежещуще предыдущего. — Бесполезный ребёнок.

— Эй, ну всё, хватит, — от чужого голоса, доносящегося из-за спины, у Хассана пробежали мурашки вдоль позвоночника, и в то же время, этот голос казался ему удивительно знакомым. Обернувшись, он увидел за столом того самого странного чужака, который говорил с ним у рыбацкого берега. Последний, завидев Хассана, и сам был сильно удивлён.

— Кажется, мы уже знакомы, — он улыбнулся, но не так лукаво, как в их первую встречу, а искренне. — Значит, Хассан? Неплохое имя. Меня зовут Дахи.

После секунды молчания Закраят ощутимо толкнула сына в плечо.

— Что надо ответить? — огрызнулась она, как делала всегда, будучи недовольной его действиями.

— Почту за честь, — пробубнил Хассан самым безликим тоном, который мог из себя выдавить. Лицо Дахи приобрело взволнованное выражение.

— Сходи собери свои вещи, ладно? — он снова улыбнулся, склоняясь ближе к собеседнику. — Извини, но придётся поехать со мной.

Хассан растерянно нахмурился, повернувшись к Закраят. Она окинула его строгим взглядом, не спеша объяснять ситуацию.

— Собирайся, — приказным тоном бросила она.

Так и не получив объяснений, Хассан вышел из кухни, направившись наверх. Зайдя в самую первую комнату слева, — ту, где ночевали он с сестрой — он увидел сумку, лежащую на полу. В комнате была Бисар, встретившая брата сочувствующим взглядом.

— Ты уезжаешь? — с ощутимой нотой испуга спросила она. Хассан утвердительно кивнул.

— Она сказала куда? — Бисар взволнованно перебирала подол своего платья. Не получив ответа, она заволновалась ещё сильнее.

— Говорят, это связано с каким-то орденом, — голос Бисар звучал так тихо, что Хассан, собиравший вещи, был вынужден внимательно вслушиваться, чтоб уловить её слова. — Я слышала, они забирают к себе детей со всего города.

— Закраят довольна, — с отчётливым презрением бросил Хассан, чувствуя, как от отчаяния дрожит у него в желудке. Закраят никогда не относилась к нему хорошо, но вот так просто отправить его неизвестно куда было выше всяких границ. Он не мог даже полностью выразить своё недовольство: где-то в душе он и раньше отлично понимал, что Закраят решится избавиться от него в один прекрасный день, но он точно не ожидал, что это случится прямо сегодня. От горячих слёз у него жгло глаза, а в горле сдавило так, что и малейшего вдоха не сделаешь, но Хассан через силу пытался не заплакать. Ему не хотелось, чтоб Бисар переживала за него ещё сильнее.

— Мне очень жаль, Хассан, — прошептала она, опустив взгляд в пол.

Он полностью собрал свою небольшую сумку с вещами, и Бисар поднялась со своего тюфяка. Она подошла к Хассану и крепко его обняла, сдавленно всхлипнув. Он обнял её в ответ, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать прямо на месте, борясь с горечью, давящей изнутри. Через некоторое время она перестала его обнимать, вытирая лицо рукавом.

Хассан поднял сумку и, попрощавшись, спустился вниз. Около входной двери его уже ждали Закраят и Дахи: первая стояла с явной ухмылкой на лице, последний же явно хотел поскорее уйти отсюда. Без единого слова, Хассан вышел из дома, и Дахи последовал за ним.

— Пойдём, где-то здесь должна быть моя лошадь, — мягким тоном сказал Дахи, кивая в сторону дороги, идущей от дома.

Его лошадь, уже отчасти знакомая Хассану, спокойно ждала недалеко от дороги. Прикрепив сумку Хассана к седлу, Дахи помог ему подняться на лошадь и забрался в седло сам. После они двинулись вниз по холму, подальше от дома Закраят и крепости Маркаб.

— Волнуешься? — тихо спросил Дахи, сжимая поводья крепче. — Наверное, это был глупый вопрос. Я и не знал, что мы правда увидимся. Она ведь твоя мать, да? Она оставляет впечатление достаточно безответственной женщины. Отпустила тебя так быстро и просто, я даже и не думал, что так получится. Обычно детей отдают очень неохотно. Мне даже пришлось обойти весь город.

Хассан ничего не ответил, пытаясь успокоить внутренние обиды, злобу и всепоглощающую печаль.

— А ты не очень разговорчивый, — усмехнулся Дахи, просто продолжая говорить. — Знаешь, нам придется пройти очень много миль. Может, это займёт целых две недели. Не скажу, что я очень рад насчёт того, что тебя теперь забрали в Орден. Мне на самом деле не особо нравится, что детей отбирают у родителей насильно, только чтоб половина умерла в пустыне. Только не говори никому. Сейчас я, конечно, не смогу что-либо тебе объяснить, но позже ты и сам всё поймёшь.

Он замолчал на секунду, и лошадь ответила ему возмущённым фырканьем.

— Я не слишком много говорю? — неожиданно спросил Дахи, слегка склоняясь вперёд, пытаясь отыскать ответ на свой вопрос в выражении собеседника. — Извини, если я иногда становлюсь чересчур разговорчивым. Серхат очень злится на меня за такое. Он говорит, что я, должно быть, самый разговорчивый фидаин во всём Масиафе. Честно, может быть, я действительно много говорю, но я ведь не рассказываю все секреты первым встречным. Или именно это я и делаю? Как думаешь? Хотя, знаешь, я ведь раньше даже читать не умел, не то что много и красиво говорить. А ты умеешь читать? Должно быть, умеешь, я видел у вас наверху много книжных полок. У тебя есть любимая книга? О, погоди, я отошёл от темы. Не переживай, всё будет в порядке. По крайней мере, продавать в рабство тебя точно никто не собирается. Ты, наверное, именно так и подумал. Конечно, это не значит, что тебе придётся легко. С другой стороны, если посмотреть на то, как к тебе относилась мать, тебе и так было непросто. Это из-за неё у тебя такой страшный шрам на лице, а? Выглядишь прямо как Абхаглу, когда он пролил себе на ногу кипяток. Наверное, тебя тоже водой облили. Котёл уронили или ещё что да? Такое случается, когда матери не смотрят за детьми. Она у тебя молодая, а? Должно быть, родила рано, хотя это дело обычное. Не прими за оскорбление, бывало и хуже, конечно. Говорят, женщинам шрамы нравятся. Хотя, тебе это пока что не интересно.

Хассан никогда не встречал настолько разговорчивого человека, теперь он даже не знал, что ему стоит ответить на такой неостановимый поток сознания.

— Кстати, а этот город довольно интересный, — подметил Дахи, будто между прочим. — Будь моя воля, я бы поселился в месте, как это. Не знаю, может, стал бы рыбаком. Звучит, как неплохая жизнь, а? Только не говори Серхату, что я вот так тебе проболтался, хорошо? Иначе он с меня шкуру спустит, расскажет всё Асаду, и я сгнию в Казематах, это уж наверняка. Он достаточно старомодный, ты позже и сам это увидишь. Ну знаешь, молчаливый, мрачный, всё такое. Зато он очень умный, сразу понимаешь, что у него много опыта, да и ему можно довериться, даже если и кажется, что он вечно недовольный.

Они всё больше отдалялись от деревни, а болтовни Дахи меньше и не становилось. Невольно слушая его невообразимо длинные монологи, Хассан даже успел отвлечься от дурных мыслей.

Когда они проехали уже приличное расстояние от деревни, и у Хассана начали неметь ноги, Дахи ткнул пальцем в горизонт.

— Вон там, видишь? — он склонился вперёд, зажимая Хассана к передней луке седла. Прищурившись, Хассан увидел всадника, около которого он сумел насчитать около дюжины детей его возраста, а некоторые были даже младше.

Подъехав ближе и спустившись с лошади, Хассан уловил на себе множественные взгляды. Первым его внимание привлёк всадник: он был взрослым мужчиной, намного старше разговорчивого и небрежного Дахи.

— Это последний? — всадник, судя по всему, носящий имя Серхат, окинул Хассана тяжёлым взглядом, от которого дрожали колени.

— Да, — Дахи довольно закивал, улыбаясь, точно сытый кот.

Остальные дети, в которых Хассан узнал детей из своей родной деревни, выглядели точно такими же растерянными и напуганными, как и он сам. Они все крепко держали свои собственные сумки с вещами, некоторые ничего при себе не имели. Дахи отдал сумку Хассану, не слезая с лошади.

— Будем идти ночью, — приказным тоном бросил Серхат, поворачивая лошадь в сторону востока. — Путь лежит через горы, так что берегите силы.

Закончив говорить, он пришпорил лошадь, заставляя всю группу сдвинуться с места. Хассан без единого слова пошёл вдоль узкой тропинки, украдкой всматриваясь в лица остальных мальчиков: многих он знал либо лично, либо по рассказам Бисар. И в то же время, говорить с ним, видимо, никто не спешил. Хассан сильнее прикрыл лицо шарфом.

Ночью почти ничего не было видно: Хассану приходилось почти полностью полагаться на слух, вот только среди шума лошадей и ещё четырнадцати детей услышать что-то было трудновато. Вскоре так сильно потемнело, что их проводникам пришлось зажечь факелы. Лошади, обычно нервничающие от такой близости к огню, остались спокойными.

Когда они поднялись к горам, один из мальчиков упал от усталости. Многие был заметно вымотанными, и Серхат остановил лошадь сразу же спешиваясь.

— Вставай, — от его тона по коже у Хассана пробежали мурашки.

Мальчик, который упал от переутомления, звался Абдульмухаймином: с ним Хассан был знаком только по рассказам сестры, но, как он мог судить по услышанному, Абдульмухаймин всегда вёл себя, как трус, предпочитая бежать от любой опасности. И теперь, глядя на то, как мальчишка едва поднимается на ноги, поддерживаемый Серхатом, Хассан отчётливо замечает, как притворно звучит его дыхание, и сразу же понимает, что у мальчика на уме. Будучи ближе всего к Абдульмухаймину, Хассан заметил нездоровый блеск в его глазах: таким взглядом смотрит олень, загнанный в угол львами.

Абдульмухаймин в долю секунды выхватил факел из рук Серхата, бросая его мужчине в лицо. Сбитый с толку Серхат вскрикнул, пытаясь вытереть лицо. Абдульмухаймин, подобно газели, сорвался с места, ловко перескакивая через скалистые возвышения.

Все мальчишки заволновались, было видно, что им тоже хочется бежать, но они не осмеливались и шагу с места ступить. Над их головами просвистела стрела, угодив Абдульмухаймину прямо в спину, и он с истошным криком свалился со скалы. Все замолчали, и в образовавшейся полутишине можно было услышать, как его хилое, жилистое тело разбивается о камни, будто уронённый на землю мешок с крупой.

Обернувшись, Хасан увидел Дахи, сидящего на лошади: он успел бросить факел, достать лук и выстрелить в попытавшегося сбежать. И всё это за то короткое время, пока Абдульмухаймин преодолел всего три или четыре шага. Все притихли, точно мыши. Серхат, вытерев лицо, молча кивнул Дахи, все ещё держащему наготове лук, и взобрался в седло. Хассан, как и остальные дети, замер на месте, не сводя взгляда с Дахи. Дальше они шли молча.


	12. Chapter 12

В библиотеке всегда было довольно мало людей: никто не посещал её ранним утром, и Малик мог насладиться тишиной и умиротворяющим одиночеством. Исключением были разве что учёные, что сновали между книжными шкафами, подобно неприкаянным духам. Малик покосился на одну из многочисленных книг, лежавших перед ним — это был один из множества томов, содержащих в себе информацию о шифрах, известных человечеству. Он сидел над этими книгами целое утро, но так и не смог найти ничего похожего на шифр, который оставил им Дахи в своей записке. Теперь, чем больше он смотрел на эту записку, тем больше ему казалось, что ни один из нарисованных символов не имел какого-либо смысла.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, потерев уставшие глаза. От длительного сидения над книгами у него даже затекла шея. Он снова посмотрел на закрученные символы на измятой бумаге, пытаясь понять хотя бы одну линию.

— Ну что? — громко спросил Альтаир, появляясь из ниоткуда. — Только не говори, что ты ничего не нашёл.

Малик подпрыгнул от неожиданности, едва не выронив записку из рук. Он повернулся к Альтаиру, окинул его сердитым взглядом и собирался уже открыто высказать всё, что о нём думает, но остановился, поняв, что сил у него на подобные ссоры почти не осталось.

— Нет, ничего не нашёл, — он тяжело вздохнул, сложив руки на груди. — По правде говоря, я и не знаю, несёт ли этот текст вообще какой-то смысл.

Альтаир огляделся по сторонам, внимательно изучая, подслушивает ли их кто-то. Так никого и не обнаружив, он собрался с ответом:

— Если бы этот текст не имел смысла, Дахи бы не сказал мне его отыскать.

— А ты уверен, что он был в здравии, когда говорил тебе это? — с явной долей подозрения поинтересовался Малик. — Откуда тебе знать, что он не бредил? Нельзя знать, что у другого человека на уме.

Альтаир возмущённо фыркнул, негромко хлопнув ладонью по спинке стула, на котором сидел его собеседник.

— Словно ты его не знал, Малик, — тихо, но очень серьёзно бросил Альтаир. — Стал бы Дахи заранее оставлять ничего не значащую записку просто чтоб над нами пошутить?

Малик нахмурился, пытаясь рассуждать здраво: Дахи был не из тех, кто способен на такие ужасные шутки, но, с иной стороны, они на самом деле о нём ничего не знают. Сколько бы они не считали Дахи раскрытой книгой, это никак не было правдой. Малику было даже обидно это признавать, но он, считавший Дахи опытным, но чрезмерно ребяческим фидаином, ошибался, с какой стороны на сложившуюся ситуацию ни глянь.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть предложения, — тихо и сердито выпалил Малик, устало вздыхая.

Альтаир замолчал, очень сильно погрузившись в размышления, и Малик мог поклясться, что слышит, как у его собеседника шумят мыслительные механизмы в голове.

— Только не перетрудись, а то лопнешь, — бросил ему в шутку Малик, но в ответ ничего не получил. Альтаир уже было пришёл к какому-то умозаключению и хотел высказать его вслух, но сразу же замолк уставившись куда-то в одну точку. Малик сердито нахмурился, слегка толкнув его, чтоб привести в чувства.

— Ты чего застыл? — спросил он в своей привычной ворчливой манере. — Альтаир? Ты меня слышишь?

— Да тихо ты! — сердито ответил Альтаир, толкая собеседника в ответ. — Сюда брат твой явился, вот и застыл, чтоб он нас не заметил.

Малик обернулся и действительно увидел Кадара, что усердно выискивал что-то на книжных полках.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он, перейдя на шёпот.

— Почему бы не дать Кадару разобраться, — предложил Альтаир, уперев руки в бока и заискивающе глядя на собеседника. — Он в бумагах понимает куда больше нашего.

— Уж явно больше твоего, — возмутился Малик, злобно фыркнув. — И что ты собираешься ему сказать?

— Наставник дал нам глупое задание, — протянул Альтаир, небрежно водя круги рукой в воздухе. — Сказал научиться расшифровывать подобные послания.

Малик ничего не ответил, повернувшись к большому тому с шифрами и скомканной запиской. Он внимательно взглянул на символы, от которых ему уже дурно становилось: Малик глядел на эти тексты уже несколько дней кряду, но так и не смог понять, что они значат. С одной стороны он прекрасно понимал, что с помощью Кадара дело пойдёт куда быстрее, но с другой — втягивать брата в подобные вещи было опасной затеей.

— Не хочу его в это втягивать, — тихо пробормотал Малик, отрицательно мотнув головой. — Я слишком дорожу своим братом, чтоб подвергать его опасности из-за прихотей Дахи. Всё это уже выглядит, как заговор, и я не хочу, чтоб с ним что-то случилось.

Альтаир вальяжным шагом подобрался к противоположной от Малика стороне стола и уселся на незанятый табурет, умудрившись каким-то образом уместиться на нём по-турецки.

— Ладно, по прихоти Дахи не хочешь, а по моей? — Альтаир самодовольно ухмыльнулся, подперев голову рукой. — Ну будь другом, Малик. Пожа-а-а-луйста. Ничего ведь страшного не случится.

С этими словами он состроил такие жалобные щенячьи глазки, что ему бы позавидовали все актёры мира. Обычно на Малика подобные уловки не действовали, но, глядя на Альтаира, он почти физически ощущал, что сдаёт по всем позициям. Его собеседник, явно заметив трещину в привычной непоколебимости друга, начал упрашивать того ещё сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, Малик, имей совесть, — заскулил Альтаир снова, и сопротивляться уже не было ни сил, ни терпения. — Тебе ведь уже самому интересно, что там. Если ты откажешься, то я очень расстроюсь. Тебе оно надо? 

— Ладно, я спрошу у брата, — недовольно вздохнул Малик, отворачиваясь от собеседника. — Но только если ты больше не будешь так делать. Смотрится ужасно.

— Ай, врёшь ты всё, — хихикнул Альтаир, слегка поморщив нос от привычки. — Так бы и сказал, что повёлся.

Альтаир выпрямил спину и с видом горделивого павлина заулыбался, поглядывая на Малика и часто моргая, точно влюблённая дама. Пренебрежительно фыркнув, Малик поднялся из-за стола и прошёл среди книжных шкафов к брату, лишь бы не испытывать собственного терпения в компании с Альтаиром.

— Братец, ты сегодня рано, — негромко поздоровался он, мягко улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, ты не занят. У меня к тебе есть одно дело.

Кадар, завидев брата, заметно обрадовался. Руки у него, как и всегда, оказались заняты какими-то книгами в разнообразных обложках, на которые Малик даже взглянуть толком не удосужился. Его вечно нагружали бумажной работой с самого утра: такими темпами Кадар, должно быть, станет учёным, а может и смотрителем библиотеки, ведь он уже знал едва ли не каждую книжную полку, как свои пять пальцев. 

— Должно быть, дело важное, — вежливо ответил ему Кадар, следуя за братом неспешным шагом. — Тебе повезло, что сегодня я не очень занят.

— Вот и замечательно! — радостно воскликнул Малик, усаживая брата за стол, где их двоих ждал Альтаир. — Ты, вроде бы, хорошо расшифровываешь тексты.

— Ещё бы! — при виде Альтаира Кадар заметно возгордился, не зная, глядеть ему на брата или же на любимца Аль-Муалима. — С такими ужасными почерками, как у Асада, к примеру, и не такому научишься.

— Тогда прекрасно, — лукаво улыбнулся Альтаир, приподнимаясь на табурете и наполовину ложась на кипы книг, чтоб подвинуться ближе к Кадару. — Смотри, у нас есть вот такая записка. Не беспокойся, она не настоящая, это одно из заданий для Малика, от его наставника. Он спрашивал у меня совета, но я не совсем уверен, пускай и отлично в таком разбираюсь, если ты не забыл. Так вот, Малик так сильно просил меня помочь ему, но я решил, что будет лучше спросить тебя, ты ведь у нас вечно с документами носишься. Думаю, ты со мной согласишься.

Заслышав слова Альтаира, Малик едва сдержался, чтоб не треснуть его по голове за подобные речи в сторону его брата. С усилием уняв вскипевшее раздражение, Малик пару раз кивнул в подтверждение прозвучавшим словам, но когда его брат отвернулся, он полным гнева взглядом уставился на Альтаира. Умей он испепелять взглядом, любимчик Саййидны сгорел бы вместе с несчастным табуретом и книгами. Кадар же, небрежно кивая Альтаировым словам, оказался полностью погружён в работу.

— Нет здесь ничего сложного, — едва слышно пробормотал Кадар, пусть и не адресовал никому произнесённое. — Это всего-то грузинский, просто очень криво написан. Обычно у Рауфа другой почерк, это он писал?

Малик покосился на Альтаира, у которого от стыда побагровело лицо. Он отлично знал грузинский, в отличии от Малика, и теперь то, что он не сумел его опознать, ударило по его самодовольству, подобно молнии, бьющей в дерево. Малик ухмыльнулся, радуясь тому, что хоть раз за всю жизнь Альтаиру стало стыдно за себя. Кадар принялся усердно переводить записку и привычно хмурился, когда находил нечто совершенно неразборчивое. Он сидел над запиской совсем недолго, быстро вручив Альтаиру перевод и поднявшись на ноги, чтоб пойти дальше по своим делам, даже не прощаясь.

— Теперь доволен? — спросил Малик, склоняясь над столом и заглядывая на переведённый текст через плечо собеседника. — И что там?

— Там, где испытывается вера, — монотонно зачитал Альтаир самым драматичным голосом на свете, — лежит то, что ломает первую ступень к раю.

Малик молча нахмурился, обдумывая услышанные слова. Звучали они до нелепости величественно и поэтично. Хотя, зная Дахи с его любовью к чрезмерно пафосным стихам, он скорее всего именно такого эффекта и добивался.

— Я ничего не понял, — сказал Альтаир, повертев записку в руках. — И что оно должно значить?

Малик отобрал у него пергамент с переводом и внимательно перечитал несколько раз.

— Сам не знаю, — пожал плечами он, возвращая пергамент собеседнику. — Глупость какая-то, если честно.

Альтаир хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но его перебил выглянувший из-за книжного шкафа фидаин, в котором Малик сразу же узнал Рауфа, ровесника Дахи. Он окинул взглядом их двоих, явно удивлённый видеть Альтаира в библиотеке, но быстро убрал изумлённое выражение с лица.

— Так вот вы где, — радостно выпалил он, приветливо улыбаясь. — Советую поторопиться, а то завтрак пропустите. Я едва уговорил Назира оставить вам хоть что-то, так что скажите спасибо.

— Спасибо, Рауф! — бросил Малик, доброжелательно улыбнувшись фидаину в ответ. — Ты иди, мы тебя догоним.

Фидаин понятливо кивнул и поспешно исчез, так же бесшумно, как и появился. Альтаир шумно вздохнул, как беременная барсучиха. Похоже, он уже успел распереживаться, что их заподозрят в неладном. 

— Ладно, давай так, — тихо начал Малик, пряча пергамент с переводом себе в крошечную сумку на поясе. — Сожги записку, перевод пусть пока будет у меня. В полдень встретимся во дворе, возле тренировочного круга. Там всё равно в такое время никого не будет. Потом отыщем место, где никто не сможет нас подслушать и подумаем снова. Понял? 

— Понял. А теперь извини, я опаздываю, — быстро выпалил Альтаир, поднимаясь из-за стола и уходя прочь. Он с немыслимой скоростью оказался у лестницы и остановился только на самой середине, вспомнив, что не помешало бы сказать что-то напоследок. — Мира и покоя, Малик! Ещё увидимся.

Громко попрощавшись, он стремительно спустился по ступеням с топотом, подобным слону, и пошёл прочь из библиотеки, пока Малик остался один на один с неприбранным столом, заваленным книгами и бумагой, убирать который, видимо, придётся ему самому. Он возмущённо фыркнул, сгребая разбросанные повсюду пергаменты и книги, пусть Альтаир его уже подавно не слышал.


	13. Chapter 13

Тучи на небе ползли медленно, уверенно заполняя собой весь небосвод. По дворам и коридорам Масиафа гулял холодный ветер, ясно дающий понять, что тёплых дней теперь не видать никому. Двор действительно опустел ближе к полудню, как Малик и говорил. Судя по серому небу и грозно выглядящим, кудрявым тучам, скоро обязан пойти дождь. Альтаир стоял в тени невысокого дерева кипариса, пытаясь избавиться от лютого холода, потирая предплечья. Он сторожил этот кипарис уже минут двадцать, а Малик всё так и не явился, и Альтаиру это совершенно не нравилось. Он нетерпеливо поглядывал по сторонам: некоторые из подмастерий, что совсем недавно тренировались в кругу под надзором наставника, теперь разбрелись по двору, обосновались на участках, где солнце прогревало вовсю, подобно стайке серых воробьёв. Также виднелись некоторые фидаины, пришедшие в Масиаф зимовать. В этом году их приходилось заметно меньше.

Альтаир то и дело ловил на себе чужие взгляды. С недавних пор, как он стал фидаином и перебрался из крыла подмастерий, его взаимоотношения с остальными собратьями разделились надвое: на тех, кто всячески старался втереться к нему в доверие и те, кто пренебрегал им потому, что он ученик Аль-Муалима. Он отчётливо видел их зависть его успехам и умениям, и не медлил отвечать им соответственно. Он снова огляделся по сторонам в поисках Малика, на лице у него начало вырисовываться некое тоскливое выражение. Ему совершенно надоело ждать, тем более на таком холоде, но уходить, когда они уже договорились о встрече, было крайне неразумно, да и невежливо.

— Альтаир! — донёсся громкий окрик с той стороны тренировочного круга, и это был не голос Малика.

Он обернулся к источнику звука: это оказался один из фидаинов, на пару-тройку лет старше него, в пыльном белом одеянии, настолько измятом, насколько это было возможно. Он был смуглым, с обветренными и искусанными в кровь губами. Альтаир напряжённо пытался вспомнить его имя, но так и не смог. Подойдя к нему, фидаин приветливо улыбнулся, и Альтаир про себя отметил, что его новоиспеченный приятель обладал удивительно невысоким ростом в сравнении со своим более юным собеседником.

— Здравствуй. Извини, не припомню твоего имени, — поспешно поздоровался Альтаир, слабо улыбаясь в ответ. Если его сейчас завалят какими-то глупыми поручениями, то никакой встречи ему не видать. Только бы этот настырный фидаин не начал набиваться к нему в друзья.

— Я Мустафа, — фидаин слегка поклонился, вежливо улыбаясь. — Я как раз тебя ищу. Мне очень нужно отнести пару вещей к Асаду, но они для меня тяжеловаты. А ты, как я вижу, стоишь здесь уже давно, и всё без дела.

— Не смогу, — Альтаир отрицательно мотнул головой. — Я жду кое-кого, так что помочь не смогу.

Мустафа слегка скривился, с досадой цокнув языком и шумно вдохнув через зубы. Он сложил руки на груди, окинув собеседника деловитым взглядом.

— Неужто? И кого же ты ждёшь? У моря погоды? — фидаин фыркнул, приподняв одну бровь в недоверии. — Давай, любимчик Саййидны, ничего у тебя не отвалится, если мне поможешь. А я за тебя словечко замолвлю, где надо, договорились?

Альтаир неуверенно оглянулся по сторонам — Малика всё так же было не видать. Он опечаленно вздохнул, в сердцах проклиная друга всеми словами, которые только знал. Мустафа внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией, вежливо улыбаясь. Не дождавшись ответа, фидаин подхватил Альтаира за руку и силком повёл к юго-восточной башне. Альтаир пытался вырваться, но быстро утих, понимая, что в отличии от высокого роста, силой Мустафа обделён не был. Юго-восточная башня была очень охраняемой: из-за нескольких несчастных случаев, когда некоторые из братства сваливались с неё и разбивались насмерть, Аль-Муалим решил поставить у входа и внутри башни вдвое больше часовых, чем обычно. У широких деревянных дверей их действительно встретили молчаливые стражники, что сливались с серыми каменными стенами своими одеждами, отдалённо напоминая мышей. Мустафа молча кивнул обоим, заходя вовнутрь вместе с Альтаиром. Внутри башни хранились мешки с припасами — различные специи, по большей части привезённые из Алеппо, всяческого рода зерно и прочие нескоропортящиеся продукты. Не увидев стражу, Альтаир сразу же напрягся, снова начав вырываться с ещё большей остервенелостью, чем раньше. Если где-то не хватало стражи, это было отличной возможностью совершить нечто недоброе. 

— А ну отпусти меня, собака! — возмущённо крикнул он, пытаясь ударить фидаина, чем только мог дотянуться, вот только без видимого успеха. — Выпусти, кому сказал!

— Да тихо ты, — сердито прошипел Мустафа, хватая Альтаира за шиворот и встряхнув его так крепко, что тот и сопротивляться перестал. — Не раздражай. Разговор есть, и очень серьёзный.

Грубо поставив Альтаира в углу и прижав к стене, фидаин принялся рыться в подсумках. Выудив оттуда до невозможности измятый клочок бумаги, он кое-как распрямил его одной рукой и впихнул в руки собеседнику.

— Узнаёшь? Ты уронил, пока из библиотеки уходил, — Мустафа перешёл на шёпот, чтоб никто снаружи их не услышал. — Понимаешь, что тебе за такое будет? Да тебя убить на месте мало. Тебя за такое даже наставник не спасёт. Сгниёшь в казематах, и поделом. 

У Альтаира внутри всё похолодело. Он едва сдержался, чтоб не опустить взгляд в пол с виноватым видом, как обычно делал, когда действительно понимал, что провинился. Мустафа выпустил его шиворот из рук, и Альтаир напрягся, ожидая чего угодно. Внезапно, фидаин выдавил из себя краткий смешок, мягко улыбнувшись и потрепав собеседнику волосы. Такого он совершенно не ждал, а потому уставился на него вопросительным взглядом.

— Тебе повезло, — из голоса Мустафы сразу же исчезла предыдущая злость. — Повезло, что мы с Дахи дружили. И я знаю, что он бы дал тебе подобное поручение. И я знаю, что тебе стоит найти, исходя из этой записки. Поэтому я и привёл тебя сюда. А теперь пошевеливайся и поднимайся по лестнице.

Фидаин указал рукой на длинную лестницу, ведущую на самый верх башни. Альтаир посмотрел на него с долей недоверия.

— Слушай, если бы я хотел тебя убить или сдать Господину, я бы это сделал, — фыркнул Мустафа, жестом руки подгоняя собеседника. — Давай, я за тобой.

Альтаир коротко кивнул и полез по лестнице вверх, за ним следом поднялся и фидаин. Они оказались под крышей башни, где почти ничего не было, кроме широкого выступа, с которого можно было запросто свалиться и умереть. Именно из-за того, что подобное уже случалось несколько раз, в башне усилили охрану. Вот только сейчас этой охраны и след простыл, что было им как раз на руку.

— Дахи частенько здесь сидел, — бросил Мустафа, выходя на шаткий деревянный выступ, что сразу же шумно заскрипел под его сапогами. — Часовые тут к нему даже успели привыкнуть. Наверно, трудновато им будет теперь приходить и видеть вместо него пустой парапет.

Альтаир ничего не ответил, наблюдая, как Мустафа что-то выискивает возле выступа. Он молчал, а фидаин оглядывался, точно воробей. Морозный ветер и здесь гулял вовсю, завывая в ушах с неистовым шипением и пробирая до самых костей. Было так холодно, что Альтаир поёжился и сложил руки на груди, чтоб сохранить хоть немного тепла.

— А, вот он где, — победно выпалил фидаин, порывшись под парапетом, на четвереньках стоя на самом краю и едва не сваливаясь вниз. Альтаир хотел было подойти, помочь ему не упасть и не разбить себе голову, но понимал, что если они вдвоём окажутся на выступе, тот не выдержит.

— Вот, бери, — Мустафа протянул Альтаиру небольшую книжицу в чёрном кожаном переплёте, что казалась удивительно знакомой. — Возьми, спрячь. Потом прочитаешь. Никому не говори о том, что я это тебе отдал, понял? Иначе не сносить головы ни тебе, ни мне. Это если повезёт. Усёк? А теперь спускайся, возьми пустую корзину около дверей и пойдём к Асаду. Мне и правда надо ему отнести кое-что, а рук на всё мне не хватит.

Альтаир понятливо кивнул, пряча крохотную книжку за пояс, про себя удивляясь, как легко она туда поместилась. Должно быть, Дахи делал точно так же, пряча эту книгу от чужих глаз. Они спустились молча, без особых усилий, и Альтаир взял корзину у двери, как ему и было велено. Она была лёгкой, сплетённой бережно и крепко. Мустафа взял какую-то более тяжёлую на вид, накрытую такой же плетёной крышкой корзину. Они вышли на улицу, и Альтаир увидел, что к тренировочному кругу уже постепенно собирались новички, так как краткий полуденный перерыв подходил к концу. Он заметил Малика под деревом кипариса, точно там же, где до этого стоял он сам. Тот выглядел недовольным, пусть и стоял спиной к башне, а потому выражения его лица было не увидеть.

— Слушай, можно идти и быстрее, — шутливо бросил Мустафа, с лёгкостью обгоняя растерявшегося и задумавшегося Альтаира. — Чем быстрее отнесём Асаду всё нужное, тем скорее пойдёшь по своим делам.

Они пошли к восточному крылу, где находились комнаты фидаинов, а под ними расположились казематы, тянувшиеся огромной сетью по всему Масиафу, под крепостью. Здесь было сыро и темно, освещения едва хватало для коридоров, а сквозь массивные и крепкие двери тюремных камер свет, кажется, совершенно не пробивался. Альтаиру здесь не нравилось — это место было мрачным и пугающим, и ему хотелось как можно скорее уйти. Ещё меньше ему пришёлся по душе Асад, который встретил их в единственной хорошо освещённой комнате, где стоял один лишь стол. Он был высоким, крепко сбитым, с широкими плечами, и больше напоминал шкаф, чем человека. В той же комнате их встретил Зухейр, старший лекарь: он был чернявым, со сросшимися бровями, и выглядел немного старше, чем было на самом деле. Он встретил Альтаира и Мустафу широкой, лучезарной улыбкой, что уже давно вошла у него в привычку.

— Вы вовремя, — сказал он, указывая на место, куда им надо было поставить корзины. — Всё принесли? Не хочу заметить, что чего-то не хватает прямо посреди работы.

Альтаир, оставив пустую корзину и подойдя как можно ближе к двери, подумал, что ничего хорошего главный палач и старший лекарь в одной комнате делать не могут, а потому от вопросов воздержался. Он прекрасно знал, что в казематах заключённые долго не задерживались, и что их всегда было крайне мало, несмотря на то, что, судя по размерам, эти подземные ходы могли вместить в себе весь Масиаф и ещё пару прилегающих городов в придачу.

— Вот и отлично, — сказал Зухейр, оглядев содержимое корзины, которую принёс Мустафа. Заглянув туда издалека всего на пару секунд, Альтаир увидел инструменты для врачевания. Выглядели они все очень жутко, и он как можно скорее отвернулся, пытаясь взглядом выпытать у Мустафы, когда же они пойдут отсюда. Он снова повернулся к Зухейру и внезапно встретился с ним взглядом.

— Слушай, Альтаир, — съязвил старший лекарь, неспешно копошась среди инструментов. — Когда в следующий раз сломаешь кому-то ногу, делай это аккуратнее, договорились? Не прибавляй мне работы. Ты бы видел, что там после тебя осталось. Только ломать и умеешь, а другим за тобой собирай.

Альтаир не ждал к себе подобных претензий. Он сглотнул слюну, скопившуюся во рту от волнения, и поспешил объясниться:

— Я делал лишь то, что было велено, — он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, чтоб выглядеть более выдержанно. — Мне приказали поймать предателя, я это выполнил. У меня не было времени задумываться о том, что будет после.

Зухейр обиженно фыркнул, повернувшись к Асаду, что был молча стоял позади, мрачнее тени.

— Ты его слыхал, Асад? — старший лекарь всплеснул руками, и его губы растянулись в хитрой ухмылке. — Нет у тебя чувства юмора, малыш. Но, откровенно говоря, ты и правда перестарался. Даже мне там ничего уже не собрать, а я в этом деле мастер. Придётся отнять.

Последние слова старшего лекаря были подобны проглоченному камню. Альтаиру стало не по себе, ведь он и без этого проводил свободное время, сожалея о том, что именно ему выпала участь ловить предателя. Ему было стыдно, что именно благодаря этому поступку он получил звание фидаина в таком удивительно раннем возрасте, а чувство стыда было одним из самых ненавистных для него. Ещё меньше ему нравилась мысль, что именно из-за него Камилю придётся отнять ногу. Но его совесть быстро сменилась резко вспыхнувшим гневом, и Альтаир недобро взглянул на Зухейра, нахмурившись.

— У тебя есть ещё указания? — голос его стал неожиданно жёстким, в некоторой степени даже чужой. — Если нет, то я пойду. Не желаю больше слушать твоих глупых шуток.

Он отчётливо услышал удивлённый вздох Мустафы: так грубить старшему лекарю мало кто решался, учитывая, что рано или поздно судьба каждого оказывалась у него в руках, а обид этот человек не прощал, к тому же и памятью обладал удивительной. Старший лекарь некоторое время стоял молча, уставившись на собеседника изумлённым взглядом.

— Ступай прочь, — хмыкнул Зухейр, отворачиваясь от собеседника. — Вы оба свободны, спасибо.

Они ушли, даже не прощаясь, и в коридоре Альтаир поспешил прибавить шагу, чтоб как можно скорее выйти на улицу и, самое главное, встретиться с Маликом и предъявить ему за такое наглое опоздание. Выбравшись на улицу, Альтаир осмотрелся по сторонам — Мустафы уже и след простыл. Как он умудряется ходить так бесшумно?

Малик всё так же стоял под деревом кипариса, ужасно злой и уставший. Когда Альтаир подошёл к нему, тот окинул его взглядом, полным раздражения. Вот только упрёков в свою сторону он так и не услышал, лишь протяжный, полный разочарования вздох.

— И где ты был? — спокойно спросил Малик, пусть это и стоило ему больших усилий. — Ты знаешь, сколько я тебя тут прождал?

— Знаю, — Альтаир глубоко кивнул, сложив руки на груди. — Но до этого я тебя тоже ждал, не умер же. Ты не поверишь, что я только что узнал.

— Ну, рассказывай, сорока, — Малик заинтересованно улыбнулся, выгнув одну бровь. — Какие вести на хвосте принёс?


	14. Chapter 14

Дахи выглядел взволнованным: он всегда хмурился и начинал перебирать что-то в руках, когда тревожился. Камиль коротко поклонился в знак приветствия, выжидая, пока его собеседник заговорит. Он не ждал встретить Дахи в библиотеке, так как тот в это время обычно был занят. А тут фидаин не только специально подловил его в библиотеке, но и завёл подальше от чужих глаз, а значит, разговор предстоял важный.

— Учитель? — учтиво спросил Камиль, выпрямляясь. Его собеседник был куда ниже, а когда он выпрямлял спину и расправлял плечи, их разница в росте становилась лишь больше. — Вы меня искали?

— Да, — фидаин улыбнулся, энергично кивнув. — Абхаглу очень сильно попросил привезти ему нескольких голубей, чтоб доставляли письма в Масиаф. И прекращай обращаться ко мне так, пожалуйста. Я тебе уже не учитель.

— Прошу прощения, — виновато опустил взгляд Камиль, уставившись на носки собственных сапог. — И выбор пал на меня?

— Угадал, — Дахи ухмыльнулся, уперев руки в бока. — Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Я уже сказал, чтоб тебе снарядили лошадь. Ты не против?

Руки Дахи по старой привычке взметнулись вверх, поправили неопрятно смявшийся воротник Камиля. Последний ещё за свою бытность учеником привык к тому, что его наставник частенько поправлял ему выбившиеся пряди волос, неровно лёгший воротник, скомкавшиеся подолы, разболтавшийся пояс и всё тому подобное. Он уже привык не обращать внимание на то, что наставник следил за его внешним видом, подобно взволнованной матери-кошке. По правде говоря, со времени становления фидаином, он даже скучал по таким мелким и глупым привычкам своего учителя.

— Нет, не против, — тихо ответил Камиль, наблюдая, как его собеседник пытался придумать, куда деть незанятые руки. — Буду рад тебе помочь.

— Тогда пойдём, — Дахи отошёл на пару шагов назад, жестом руки подзывая собеседника за собой следом. — Я уже сказал, что возьму с собой тебя.

Камиль на подобные слова лишь усмехнулся: у его наставника была такая манера сначала разболтать о собственных планах и лишь потом их осуществлять. Они быстро вышли во внутренний двор — пустой в это время дня, в котором можно было встретить разве что молчаливых часовых. Лошади уже ждали их у массивных ворот крепости, за которыми находился одноимённое поселение. Они были тонкими, с длинными шеями, изогнутыми по-лебединому. В Масиафе такие лошади появились недавно: всего пару лет назад в конюшнях у крепости были только арабские лошади, гораздо ниже этих по росту, с щучьей мордой. Эти же были идеальны для пересечения пустыни: быстры, выносливы, разве что ужасно своевольны, насколько помнил Камиль. Однажды Мустафа — один из фидаинов, что были ему ровесниками — попытался забраться на такого, и лошадь сбросила его меньше, чем за полминуты. К сёдлам были плотно привязаны клетки, в которых вовсю ворковали голуби самых разных окрасов, беспокойные от надобности быть запертыми в таких тесных пространствах. Перепроверив амуницию лошади, Камиль забрался в седло, понимая, что уже достаточно долгое время не ездил верхом.

Пришпорив лошадей, они двинулись вниз с холма, на котором возлегала крепость Масиаф. Птицы в клетках сразу же забеспокоились, и Камиль замедлился, с опаской поглядывая на груз. Вокруг крепости были расположены простенькие каменные дома, вымазанные глиной, окружённые высоким ровным частоколом у выхода из поселения. Когда-то давно заместо частокола собирались возвести каменные стены, но материала не хватило: почти всё ушло на перестройку Масиафа, а выставлять два-три валуна у ворот было делом глупым, да и они бы занимали лишнее место, а потому решили остановиться на высоченном частоколе, подле которого высилась башня с часовыми, неустанно наблюдающими за безопасностью города. Раньше на месте башни стоял христианский храм, но, как только здесь обосновался Орден, его пришлось разобрать, а материалы пошли на укрепление крепости. Осталась лишь башня с колоколами самых различных размеров, теперь служащих сигналом тревоги.

Камилю нравилось, как позвякивали ножны и поводья во время движения, как звучал глухой стук копыт по земле. В ученичестве он больше всего любил учиться ездить верхом, пусть и с недавних пор из-за загруженности делами возможность забраться в седло была для него редкостью. Он украдкой взглянул на Дахи, что внимательно смотрел вперёд себя, следя за дорогой, пусть лошадь и сама прекрасно знала путь, ограждённый обожжёнными солнцем холмами. За владения Ордена они вышли быстро, проехав мимо последнего сторожевого поста, после которого начиналась земля, не принадлежащая никому — сколько бы копыт и ног её не стоптали, сколько бы крови на ней не пролилось, а пески и равнины, точёные горячими ветрами, никогда не будут подчиняться чьей-то воле. Камилю нравилось быть там, где влияние людей почти не ощущалось: ему приходилось по душе бродить по замшелым руинам, останавливаться в дикой местности, подальше от больших городов и поселений.

— Задумался о чём-то? — внезапно спросил Дахи, вглядываясь в лицо собеседника. — Что-то ты сегодня мрачнее тучи.

— Ничего такого, — поспешно отмахнулся Камиль, мягко улыбаясь. — Просто задумался.

— Тогда не буду надоедать, — понятливо кивнул фидаин, на несколько секунд замолкая. — Знаешь, наверное, Абхаглу не терпится с нами повидаться.

— Ну да, — улыбнулся Камиль. — С тех пор, как его перевели в Иерусалим, он только и делает, что отправляет письма с жалобами в Масиаф. Вот голуби у него и закончились.

— Надо будет ему сказать, что голуби не бесконечные, ровно как и терпение нашего Господина. Пусть отправляет гонцов, ему их не хватает? Может он думает, что гонцы прочитают его ужасно важные письма о том, как в Иерусалиме много людей? — Дахи оперелся о переднюю луку седла и позволил лошади самой следить за направлением. — Конечно, гонцам и информаторам очень хочется читать его жалобы о погоде, ценах на рынке, холоде, шуме в бюро.

— Есть хоть что-то, о чём он не жалуется? — фыркнул Камиль, слегка подгоняя лошадь.

— Не знаю, — Дахи отрицательно мотнул головой и громко засмеялся. — Старики всегда себе на уме. Но старого пса новому не научишь, так что ты уж не обращай внимания на Абхаглу, ему заняться больше нечем, а общения хочется, вот и делает такие глупости. 

На некоторое время они замолчали, и Камиль посмотрел на небо: они покинули Масиаф ещё в полдень. Сейчас за время их пути уже наступил вечер, небосвод постепенно затягивался сумерками, дневная жара спадала. Ночами становилось заметно холоднее, несмотря на то, что днём солнце сильно прогревало землю.

— Мы уже, кажется, миновали Хысн-эль-Акрад, — сказал Дахи, с задумчивым видом почесав затылок. — От Хомса только горы впереди, там и остановимся. Надеюсь, ты еще не устал в седле сидеть.

С этими словами Дахи цокнул языком, и его лошадь ускорила шаг, отчего голуби в клетках обеспокоенно защебетали. Лошадь Камиля заметно уступала в скорости шага, когда её никто не подгонял и не направлял её, но с малейшим указом она была готова едва ли не на галоп. По её нетерпеливому шагу было видно, что лошади хотелось бежать, а не размеренно идти с грузом у седла. Камиль осторожно потянул поводья и лошадь недовольно фыркнула, мотнув головой и слегка попятившись.

— Тихо, тихо, — Камиль попытался успокоить животное мягкой речью. — А ну, пошла.

Лошадь ещё пару секунд переминалась с ноги на ногу, но после покорно двинулась вперёд, пусть и с видимой неохотой. Он невольно подумал, что с такой норовливой лошадью ему придётся непросто.

До скалистой местности, ограждающей Хомс от Дамаска, они добрались достаточно быстро, когда луна как раз восходила на горизонте и ночь уже расстилалась иссиня-чёрным покрывалом, а в воздухе тлели остатки дневного тепла. Привязав лошадей, они разложили вещи, расстелили покрывала, накрыли клетки, чтоб голуби не шумели. Дахи развёл костёр огнивом, выдрав из земли ближайший куст верблюжьей колючки. Фидаин всегда носил с собой огниво, которое редко ему пригождалось, но Дахи ужасно нравилось разжигать им огонь. Сидя на меховом покрывале, Камиль наблюдал, как радостно его бывший наставник смотрит за дымящимися и пылающими ветвями колючки, точно ребёнок, нашедший себе новую любимую забаву.

— К слову, а я тебе не рассказывал? — Дахи повернулся к Камилю, вытирая лицо от золы и пыли. — Вот ты уже всего пару месяцев как фидаин, а Господин мне успел нового ученика найти, представляешь? Я ещё от старого отдохнуть не успел, так мне очередного приставили, будто мне так сильно не хватает учеников.

— Ну да, — Камиль усмехнулся на жалобы собеседника. — Как же так может быть, чтоб никто не капал тебе на голову?

— А ты за лошадьми усмотрел? — внезапно спросил Дахи, грея руки у костра. — Что-то острый у тебя язык, а так трепаться могут только те, кому делать нечего.

— Да, — горделиво ответил Камиль, явно довольный собой. — И покормил, и напоил, и расчесал.

— Молодец, — ухмыльнулся Дахи, пару раз хлопнув по пустому месту на своём покрывале подле огня. — Иди сюда, а то за сто локтей сел. Как мне говорить с тобой, если ты так далеко?

— Сам ты сто локтей, — с наигранной обидой бросил Камиль, поднимаясь с места и садясь около фидаина. — И кто же теперь у тебя в учениках?

— Да не помню даже, как его зовут, — Дахи задумчиво поднял взгляд к небу. — Как-то имя из головы ушло, наверное, какое-то очень распространённое. Может, ты его знаешь. Очень вредный такой, у него ещё брат есть. Левша, кажется. Чернявый такой, жилистый.

— О! — понимающе воскликнул Камиль, улыбаясь. — Знаю такого, Маликом звать. Я слышал, что он очень упрямый. И всегда знает, что ответить. Мне Мустафа говорил, что он ему как три слова скажет, так тот ему пятью ответит.

— Я знаю, — обречённо вздохнул Дахи, почесав затылок. — Но он на самом деле не такой уж и плохой. Да, упрямый, как осёл, но разве ты не был таким же? Сколько раз делал то, что я тебе запрещал? Все вы, ученики, совершенно одинаковые. Даже когда вырастаете. Я столько уже повидал таких, всегда находили себе бед на голову. Никак на месте не усидите, а потом плачете, вот так с вами всегда и бывает, помяни мои слова.

— Ты говоришь так, словно уже лет сто на свете живёшь, — шутливо бросил в ответ Камиль, возмущённо фыркнув. — А самому сколько? Ты так говоришь только потому, что старше меня. У самого в голове пусто, а других учишь.

Дахи на слова собеседница лишь усмехнулся и потянулся, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не зевнуть. Сказать ему больше было нечего, а путь предстоял им долгий, так что Дахи всем видом показывал, что собирается лечь спать.

— Всё, ложись-ка спать, завтра вставать рано, — сказал он, пытаясь лечь поудобнее на покрывале. — Если не выспишься, потом не ной, остановок делать не станем.

Камиль попытался ещё немного подонимать своего бывшего наставника, и в один момент даже попытался стащить того с покрывала просто чтоб тот обратил на него внимание и поговорил с ним ещё немного, но Дахи настолько хорошо притворялся спящим, что Камиль быстро сдался, возвращаясь на своё место.


	15. Chapter 15

Этой зимой выпало удивительно много снега. Альтаиру нравилось в дни, когда он не был занят всякими мелкими поручениями, сидеть где-нибудь у окна или во внутреннем дворе и смотреть за тем, как падает снег. Правда, за первых полтора месяца зимы он уже вдоволь нагляделся, а холод начал пробирать до мурашек всё чаще и чаще. И если верить собственным ощущениям, то и температура была гораздо ниже обычного. Альтаир не очень любил промерзать до костей каждый день, но ему нравилось, что можно одеться потеплее, в то время как от жары вообще не спрятаться и не избавиться. А вот некоторым братьям из Масиафа было очень непривычно от такой холодной зимы, и по всей крепости то и дело гуляли полные возмущения речи. Сложнее всего приходилось часовым, которые были обязаны стоять на одном месте несколько часов, и Хайдару, голубятню которого продувало всеми мыслимыми ветрами. 

Но долго сидеть без дела Альтаиру не пришлось. Очень быстро начала идти молва, что в окрестностях видели не легшего в спячку медведя, и пришлось выбирать, кому придется идти на него охотится. И поэтому, когда Саййидна позвал Альтаира к себе, он сразу знал, что выбор пал на него. 

Аль-Муалим встретил его в гостиной и сразу же провёл по тёмному и узкому коридору в небольшую библиотеку, которая находилась у Господина в личном пользовании. Наставник внимательно глядел на книги, аккуратно сложенные на полке тесным рядом, погладил длинными пальцами по корешкам. Альтаир нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, но говорить не осмеливался. 

— Ты уже, должно быть, слышал, — начал он издалека, и его медовый голос лился по просторной комнате эхом. — Не знаю, правдивы ли эти слухи о медведе, но позволять этому зверю бродить по округе нельзя. Следует убедиться, что зверь никому не причинит вреда, да и местные волнуются. Займёшься этим. 

— Конечно, Господин, — Альтаир учтиво поклонился. — Я пойду готовиться. 

— Не спеши, — Аль-Муалим усмехнулся, поворачиваясь лицом к своему нетерпеливому подопечному. — Куда же ты собрался один на охоту? Придётся тебе взять ещё двух братьев с собой. 

— Прошу прощения, наставник, — Альтаир послушно кивнул, ожидая, когда собеседник назовёт ему имена. Идея быть обременённым чьей-то компанией ему совершенно не нравилась, ровно как и нужда делить славу с другими, но в глубине души он понимал, что справиться одному с медведем невозможно. Да и приказов главы Ордена оспаривать он был не вправе. 

— Возьми с собой Малика, — Саййидна усмехнулся, явно довольный тем, какое впечатление произвели его слова на собеседника. — И Аббаса. Они очень хорошо себя проявили в последнее время. Пора тебе научиться не враждовать с братьями по Ордену. Они уже ждут тебя у конюшен.

Альтаир хотел было возмутиться, но Аль-Муалим жестом руки приказал ему молчать. На лице его наставника чётко вырисовывалось недовольство. 

— Иди, ты свободен, — удивительно, но в голосе раздражения не оказалось. — Сначала расспроси местных, а после разбирайтесь со зверем. 

— Будет сделано, господин, — Альтаир низко поклонился, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь, во внутренний двор. 

Стража проводила его взглядами, полными безразличия: они давно привыкли, что Альтаир часто захаживает к своему наставнику за советом или поручением, а потому перестали обращать на него внимание. А вот Альтаир был слишком занят молчаливым возмущением. Он хмурился, выстраивая в голове всё, что мог бы ответить господину на такое решение, перечисляя в мыслях все аргументы и доводы, но через некоторое время сам себя одёрнул — он же всё равно так и не сможет ничего сказать Аль-Муалиму, ведь тот был ему наставником и главой Ордена, а спорить с главнейшим человеком в Масиафе не стоило никому. 

— Тоже мне, проявившие себя, — возмущённо фыркнул Альтаир, когда вышел во двор около ворот, ведущих в деревню. — Только проблемы и приносят, вот где они себя проявили. Надо было сказать, что я и сам отлично справлюсь. Ни один медведь не станет такой уж помехой к середине зимы. 

С такими возмущениями он прошёл к самым конюшням, предварительно состроив менее злое выражение лица. Если Аббас или Малик заметят, как он раздражён сложившейся ситуацией, то ему придётся выслушивать на сотню больше колкостей, чем обычно. Они действительно ждали его там: судя по всему, они о чём-то говорили, но когда к ним подошёл Альтаир, то сразу же замолчали. По выражению их лиц нельзя было понять, о чём шёл разговор. 

— Вы уже в курсе о нашем задании? — спросил Альтаир просто чтоб убедиться, что между его вынужденными спутниками не возникнет никаких недопониманий. Оба ответили ему кивками, всё с такими же безразличными лицами. 

Он едва слышно фыркнул, не желая пререкаться с кем-либо. Он хотел было зашагать прочь из ворот крепости, но голос Аббаса заставил его замереть на месте: 

— Мы уже расспросили местных, — съязвил он, состроив ехидную гримасу. — Чтоб не утруждать тебя лишней работой, недостойной настоящего фидаина. Медведь, судя по всему, перешёл западный горный перевал и набрёл на поселение. Он нашел в себе наглость зайти на чьи-то земли и съесть целую корову.

Альтаир едва сдержался, чтоб не отвечать сгоряча. Он обернулся, глядя на Аббаса: тот самодовольно улыбался, явно удовлетворённый возможностью ответить колкостью. Малик, стоявший позади всех, обречённо закатил глаза. 

— Спасибо, Аббас, — сказал Альтаир с видом полного напускного безразличия. Сейчас его лицо больше напоминало недвижимую маску. — Тогда ты нам и покажешь, куда идти. Ты же, должно быть, заполнил всю собранную информацию? 

Аббас ничего не ответил, презрительно фыркнув. Альтаир уже чувствовал, что миссия дастся ему нелегко. Одна радость была — Малик всё это время тактически молчал, судя по всему, сам недовольный вечными пререканиями Аббаса. 

Поначалу они решили оценить обстановку: поглядеть на следы, вызнать возраст и состояние медведя, и только потом возвращаться за оружием, чтоб с ним разобраться, если он всё ещё жив. Идти они решили пешком, в дневное время, когда медведь скорее всего отдыхал бы перед тем, как начать искать еду в сумерках или ночью. Но на всякий случай они всё равно прихватили с собой копьё и два лука с колчанами, полнящимися от стрел. Это было меньшим, что они могли себе позволить, так как двигаться по лесу нужно было быстро, а полное вооружение в этом способствовало меньше всего. 

На северо-западе от Масиафа, за горным хребтом, расстилался лес. Несмотря на отдалённость от крепости, эти земли всё равно принадлежали Ордену, а значит следить за порядком там приходилось фидаинам. 

— Как зовут человека, ответственного за нужные нам земли? — спросил Альтаир, когда они вышли за пределы поселения. 

— Его зовут Серхат, — ответил Малик, впервые за день подав голос. — Он опытный фидаин, потому его и отправили туда, где его знания окажутся полезными. 

— Ага, — фыркнул Аббас, ускоряя шаг. — Или его отправили куда подальше, чтоб глаза не мозолил. 

— Замолчи ты уже! — крикнул на него Малик, скалясь. — Вечно тебе надо своё слово вставить? Ничего умнее не придумал? 

— Уж поумнее тебя буду! — осклабился в ответ Аббас, оборачиваясь на собеседника через плечо. — А ты побольше слушай, может, чему научишься. 

— Ага, научусь, — сердито фыркнул Малик. — От тебя учиться можно только тому, как быть полным идиотом. 

— Так всё, — резко оборвал их Альтаир, чувствуя, что если не вмешаться, то их пререкания придется слушать всю дорогу. — Помолчите уже, и так настроения нет!

— Он первый начал! — поспешил оправдаться Аббас, указывая на Малика пальцем. 

— Это кто ещё начал? — возмутился Малик, но, увидев злобный взгляд Альтаира, замолчал.

Аббас тоже умолк, и шли они оставшееся время в молчании, пока не дошли через перевал, где стояла грубо сколоченная смотровая вышка из дерева. Она выглядела довольно старой и некрепкой, но ещё каким-то чудом не сломилась. Наверху они заметили двух часовых, но те на них даже не среагировали. Скорее всего, прекрасно знали, что стоит ожидать гостей. Им понадобилось некоторое время чтоб заметить у лестницы на вышку высокого человека, что не сводил с них внимательного взгляда. Серхат выглядел лет на сорок с хвостиком, в его густых чёрных волосах виднелась отчетливая проседь, точно такая же проступала в его аккуратно стриженой бороде. Подойдя к нему ближе, Альтаир заметил морщины, что уже глубоко прорезались у него на лице — возле уголков глаз и на лбу. Он окинул новоприбывших тяжелым взглядом, от которого становилось не по себе. 

— И это всё, что им удалось прислать? — его голос был слегка скрипучим и неприятным. — В Масиафе только дети и остались? 

— Прошу заметить, здесь ещё и полноправный фидаин, — Альтаир гордо задрал голову, фыркнув. — Так что думай с кем говоришь, старик. 

Серхат на секунду изменился в лице, сердито нахмурившись, но очень быстро его выражение снова стало безразличным и нечитаемым. Его капюшон, обшитый мехом, был снят, но и это не особо помогало в том, чтоб понять, что у него на уме. 

— Что ж, посмотрим, какой из тебя фидаин, — спокойным, но явно угрожающим тоном сказал Серхат, прищурившись. Повернувшись, он жестом руки приказал следовать за ним. — Пойдём, покажу вам, что узнал. 

— А разве мы не будем сами искать следы? — поинтересовался Аббас, сразу же жалея, что задал этот вопрос. 

— Если хочешь гулять до ночи в лесу, я тебя не держу, — его голос был всё таким же ровным, но неприятным и ужасно холодным. В его словах перекатывалась усталость. — Лучше не отставайте, а то заблудитесь. Ваше дело малое — добить уже изголодавшегося и выбитого из сил медведя. Если он сам не замерз за прошедшее время. 

Они всё дольше стояли на одном месте, и холод, раннее не особо ощутимый из-за длительной ходьбы и постоянного движения, теперь начал всё глубже пробирать, и у Альтаира очень быстро начали мёрзнуть ноги. Он и не заметил, как набрал в сапоги снега пока шёл. 

— Пойдём, — сказал Серхат, дополнив свои слова размашистым жестом рукой. — Возьмём с собой собаку, чтоб легче найти след. 

Серхат сразу же двинулся в сторону леса, и Альтаиру с остальными пришлось знатно постараться, чтоб успеть за их новоиспеченным проводником. В лесу было шумно. Особенно громкими здесь были птицы. Конечно, в Масиафе тоже было достаточно шумно, но то был шум, производимый людьми и одомашненными зверями, а в дикой местности всё ощущалось иначе. Дойдя до сокрытого снегом и хвойными ветвями укрытия, они остановились. Серхат поднял люк и приказал остальным подождать его снаружи. Когда фидаин закрыл за собой деревянный люк, Альтаир презрительно фыркнул. 

— Тоже мне, знаток леса, — возмущённо пробубнил Альтаир. — Наглый старик. Из-за него теперь на холоде стоять. 

— Смотри, чтоб он тебя не услышал, — ответил ему Аббас, стуча зубами. — А то по шее получишь. 

— Вы о другом думайте, — огрызнулся Малик, дрожащий от холода. Из-за своего одеяния, обшитого густым мехом, он напоминал воробья, распушившего перья. — Чем быстрее мы закончим с этим проклятым медведем, тем поскорее вернёмся в Масиаф. Так что хватить ныть, только болтаете попусту. 

Все замолчали. Деревянный люк открылся, и из укрытия выбрался Серхат с огромной собакой в ошейнике со стальными спицами — видимо, чтоб её не укусили за шею дикие животные. Она была тёмно-серой, с чёрной полосой вдоль спины, белым носом и брюхом. Внешне она больше напоминала волка, чем собаку, особенно своим крупным размером. Одной рукой фидаин держал собаку за ошейник, а во второй крепко держал длинное копьё. 

— Знакомьтесь, это Урха, — фидаин потрепал собаку по холке. — Она сейчас найдёт след. 

— А почему она такая громадная? — спросил Аббас, совершенно позабыв о холоде. 

— Наполовину волк, — лаконично ответил Серхат, двинувшись вперёд. 

Он повёл собаку вглубь леса и, когда они четверо, не считая псицы, дошли до огромной сосны, ободранной когтями на стволе, Серхат выпустил из рук ошейник Урхи, и она моментально принялась искать след. Найдя его через несколько минут, она запрокинула голову и коротко завыла. 

— Нашла? Ай, моя ты умница! — сладко-медовым тоном засюсюкал он, доставая из кожаного мешочка на поясе кусок мяса, чтоб угостить псицу за проделанную работу. — След, Урха, след!

Он ещё что-то сказал собаке, но Альтаир ничего не разобрал, пусть слова и звучали отдалённо знакомыми. Урха стремглав побежала вперёд, и Серхат точно так же резво помчался за ней. Похоже, во время охоты ему не мешали ни снег, ни холод, ни возраст. Альтаиру и остальным не осталось ничего, кроме как побежать со всех ног за проводником.


	16. Chapter 16

Мустафа задрожал, попытался потереть руками предплечья, чтоб хоть как-то согреться. Его и ещё одного часового, Жамала, поставили сторожить казематы. Им обоим, конечно, совершенно не нравилось стоять столбом в коридоре, который насквозь пронизывает ледяной ветер с улицы, но перечить приказам они попросту не могли. Особенно такое положение дел не нравилось Мустафе, который всегда страдал слабостью перед низкой температурой. Фидаин покосился на своего напарника: пока он умирал от холода, тот и ухом не повёл. 

— Слушай, Жамаль, будь другом, — неуверенно протянул Мустафа, состроив щенячьи глазки. — Я оставил плащ в своей комнате, сходи за ним, прошу. 

Жамаль повернулся к Мустафе и моргнул пару раз, подобно растерянному ребёнку. У него были очень густые и длинные ресницы — таким любая девушка позавидовала бы. Зато они отлично оправдывали его имя. Фидаин задумчиво нахмурился. 

— А если кто-то узнает, что я ушёл с поста? — его голос был удивительно тихим, и Мустафа едва его расслышал. 

— Я скажу, что тебе нездоровится! — улыбнулся фидаин, слегка прищурившись. — Я буду у тебя в долгу! Проси, что хочешь! 

— Ладно, — всё так же тихо ответил Жамаль, расстёгивая свой плащ. — Вот, возьми, а я пока поищу. Только если скажешь кому-то, что я отравился или типа того, я тебя лично придушу. 

— Спасибо большое! — радостно выпалил Мустафа, отбирая у своего напарника обшитый мехом плащ. Жамаль поспешно вышел на улицу, и на порог намело немного снега. Похоже, снаружи начиналась метель. 

— Наконец-то ушёл, — сердито фыркнул Мустафа, подойдя к самой первой двери справа. Он схватился за расшатанную дверную ручку, слегка приподнял её и толкнул дверь, навалившись на неё всем телом. — Ну давай же, родная моя, поддавайся. 

Удивительно, но дверь действительно поддалась, после того, как он попросил. Зайдя в комнату, Мустафа поспешно осмотрелся по сторонам. Ничего, кроме стола и парочки стульев. Порывшись среди вещей, беспорядочно разбросанных на столе, он нашёл длинный бронзовый ключ. 

— Вот ты где! — торжественно выпалил Мустафа, выбегая из комнаты. Входная дверь внезапно с шумом открылась, и фидаин замер на месте. 

— Мустафа! — раздался голос из коридора. — Ты понимаешь, что Назир меня убьёт, если узнает что я с кухни ворую? 

Выдохнув с облегчением, Мустафа лёгким шагом выбрался в коридор. Около входной двери стоял Фарид, часовой, что ночами сторожил голубятню. Вечером он часто помогал на кухне. 

— Ну я же не могу всё так оставить, Фарид, — жалобно протянул Мустафа. — И ты тоже. 

— Я знаю, — сердито ответил Фарид, показывая собеседнику миску с супом и нечто, завёрнутое в бумагу. — Вот, пусть поест. Это овощной суп, а в свёртке свиное ухо, уже нарезанное. Я всё сам готовил. 

— Не отравил? — в шутку спросил фидаин, выгнув бровь. 

— Конечно, — обречённо развёл руками Фарид. — Если б я хотел его убить, я бы попросту не пришёл. Шутки у тебя дурацкие! 

— Ладно, как скажешь, — пожал плечами Мустафа, подбегая к одной из массивных деревянных дверей. Он заглядывал в камеры сквозь решётки, вслушивался в каждый звук, а Фарид шёл за ним следом, всё ещё с едой в руках. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что он..? — спросил Фарид, когда его друг в очередной раз заглянул в камеру лишь чтоб найти там абсолютное ничего. 

— Молчи, — твёрдо отрезал Мустафа, вглядываясь в самую последнюю камеру. — Вот он! 

Мустафа принялся в спешке открывать замок, с силой распахнул дверь и влетел в камеру. 

— Камиль! — крикнул он, сразу же отыскав Камиля в самом углу камеры свернувшимся в клубок. — Вставай давай, поешь хоть немного. Я ключ стащил, кстати. А Фарид с кухни еду своровал.

Камиль на такое ничего не ответил: он-то и приподнялся с сырого от капающей с потолка воды тюфяка с трудом, а уловить быструю речь Мустафы он не сумел и подавно. Испугавшись, он отпрянул от резко подошедшего фидаина. Он совершенно не напоминал того замкнутого, но всё ещё добродушного Камиля, который искренне заботился о своих близких. Сейчас он был похож на дикого зверя, загнанного в угол. 

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Мустафа, замерев в шаге от тюфяка. — Не переживай, сегодня Асад занят своим учеником. А второго часового я отправил за плащом, так что давай быстрее ешь, а то если нас поймают, будешь сидеть голодный совсем. 

Камиль слегка подуспокоился и заметно расслабился. Он и раньше был худым, а теперь совсем стал похожим на тростинку. Хотя, конечно, больше всего весу ему умаляло отсутствие правой ноги, что все присутствующие сразу же заметили. Оба фидаина замялись. 

— Ну давай, Фарид, ты чего застыл? — рявкнул Мустафа, нарушив тишину первым. 

— А, точно, — фидаин встрепенулся и отдал всю еду Камилю. — Только ешь понемногу! 

Камиль его слушать не стал и сразу же пожалел об этом: всё, что он так быстро проглотил с такой же немыслимой скоростью решило вернуться вверх по горлу, и он отвернулся, закрыв рот рукой. 

— Ну вот, я же говорил, — вздохнул Фарид, всплеснув руками. — Только смотри, чтоб в миску не стошнило, тащить с кухни ещё что-то для тебя у меня не получится. 

Камиль снова ничего не ответил, но принялся есть помедленнее. Мустафа неожиданно его прервал и, схватив Камиля за лицо, насильно раскрыл ему рот. 

— Язык на месте, — констатировал фидаин, отпуская Камиля, чтоб тот спокойно доел свиное ухо. — Значит, просто молчит. 

— Оно и неудивительно, — пожал плечами Фарид. — Я бы тоже дар речи потерял, если бы провёл тут столько времени. И что мы скажем? 

— Напишешь, что живой, — Мустафа тяжело вздохнул. — Не особо целый, но живой же, и то хорошо. Доставим мы его в целости и сохранности. Как-нибудь. Слышал? Вытащим мы тебя отсюда, Камиль. Всё будет хорошо. 

— Ага, ты ему надежду не вселяй, — фыркнул Фарид, скрестив руки на груди. — От голода он, может, пока и не умрёт, но если нас раскусят, то всему конец. Не загадывай наперёд. 

— Ты как всегда сама добродетель, Фарид, — с нотой сарказма протянул Мустафа, закатив глаза. 

— Просто смотрю на вещи трезво, — обиженно пробурчал фидаин, отвернувшись от собеседника. 

— Тогда держи свои взгляды при себе, — слегка огрызнулся Мустафа, снова поворачиваясь к Камилю. — Не верь ему, всё будет хорошо, правда. Ты только немного потерпи, договорились? 

— Договорились, — тихо ответил Камиль, но без особой радости.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да опять флешбеки а хули нам

Хассан едва заставлял себя переставлять ноги: они шли по горной местности без остановок, и ноги у него уже давно начали изнывать от боли и усталости. Его одежда вся покрылась дорожной пылью и потом, а лёгкая рубаха никак не спасала от разгорячённого ветра и солнца, что как раз было в зените. Судя по остальным, им было никак не легче. 

— А когда мы остановимся? — спросил кто-то позади Хассана. По голосу это был, кажется, Ихсан, брат Абдульмухаймина. 

— Не скоро, — громко ответил ему Серхат, ехавший впереди. 

Не успел он договорить, как наземь упал Бехнам — десятилетний сын рыбака, у которого Хассан часто покупал рыбу. Удивительно, что его вообще отдали в такое путешествие. Хотя, учитывая, какие эти воины настырные, отказаться у рыбака попросту и шанса не было. Все остановились, Дахи слез с лошади, быстро подошёл к мальчику и, перевернув того на спину, прислонился ухом к груди Бехнама. Повисло напряжённое молчание. Подняв голову, Дахи посмотрел на Серхата и покачал головой: 

— Мёртвый, — тихо сказал он, но в таком молчании его слова рокотали, как колокол. Кто-то тихо заплакал: то ли от усталости, то ли от испуга. 

— А ну тихо! — рявкнул Серхат, и приглушённый плач сразу же прекратился. — Устроим привал. А этого отнесите куда-нибудь в сторону, чтоб не мешал. 

Дахи вздохнул и, оглядевшись по сторонам, остановил свой взгляд на Ихсане:

— Иди сюда, поможешь его оттащить, — фидаин жестом руки приказал мальчику подойти ближе. 

Хассан сразу же направился в ближайшую тень от кипариса, куда уже собрались все остальные мальчишки. Кто-то плакал о том, что хочет домой, другие просто молчали, а третьи даже пытались завязать с кем-то беседу, пока Серхат был занят чем-то подле своей лошади. 

— Эй, ты, — обратился к Хассану кто-то позади. Обернувшись он увидел троих мальчишек, чьих имён он не помнил. — Как тебя зовут? 

— Хассан, — тихо ответил он, поворачиваясь к собеседникам всем телом. 

— Я Сакиб, — мальчишка указал на себя, а после на двух своих товарищей. — А это Тарик и Рабах. Слушай, ситуация у нас непростая. Поэтому я и решил, что надо держаться вместе. А ты как думаешь? 

Хассан внимательно оглядел своих новых знакомых: Сакиб был старше него, лет пятнадцати, а Тарик и Рабах были примерно лет десяти на вид. Конечно, выглядели они довольно жалко, но иметь хоть каких-то друзей всегда было полезно. 

— Конечно, — Хассан согласно кивнул, улыбнувшись. — Вместе и выжить легче. 

Сакиб энергично закивал и склонился ближе к Хассану. 

— А ты не знаешь, куда мы идём? — спросил он шёпотом, посматривая, не подслушивает ли их Серхат. 

— Нет, — отрицательно мотнул головой Хассан. — Знаю только то, что будет непросто. И в рабы нас продавать не собираются. 

— Странно, — Сакиб задумчиво нахмурился. — Мне отец тоже ничего не сказал. Только что-то про какой-то Орден говорил. Но я ничего не понял. 

— А вы заметили, что у них двоих нет одного пальца? — внезапно подал голос Тарик. Он выглядел ужасно напуганным. — Как думаете, нам придётся сделать то же самое? 

— Если мы вообще дойдём туда, куда они нас ведут, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Хассан. — И ведь мы даже не знаем, сколько ещё осталось пути. 

Сакиб хотел было ещё что-то сказать, но сразу же замолк, когда увидел, что Дахи и Ихсан вернулись. Последний сел поодаль от остальных и, обняв колени, беззвучно заплакал, заметно содрогаясь. 

— А ну быстро утихли! — крикнул Серхат, видимо, устав слушать вечный плач. — Живо спать. Ночью сойдём с места. 

Все мальчишки послушно замолчали, собравшись спать в тени кипариса. У них не было ничего, что можно было расстелить, потому они легли спать прямо на земле, разлёгшись отдельно друг от друга настолько, насколько это было возможно. Хассан лёг прямо под деревом, где была самая прохладная тень, но покой его был недолгим, так как над ним сразу же кто-то навис. Открыв глаза, он увидел знакомого мальчишку. Это был Касын, сын единственного в их рыбацкой деревеньке мясника. По рассказам его сестры, Касын всегда задирал остальных и в целом прославился как довольно жестокая личность. Оно и неудивительно — Касын был из богатой семьи, высокий как для пятнадцатилетнего, и обладал крепким телосложением. И, судя по его виду, он был готов создать Хассану проблемы. 

— А ну уйди, — грозно рявкнул он, глядя на Хассана сверху вниз. Некоторые мальчишки рядом осторожно посматривали, выжидая, чем всё закончится. — Это моё место. 

Хассан ничего не сказал, даже не пошевелился. Касын со злости пнул его ногой, и мальчик коротко вскрикнул, резво поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Вот и правильно, — торжественно выпалил Касын, уперев руки в бока. Он сразу же улёгся на отобранное место и, кажется, уснул. 

Хассан расстроенно вздохнул, пытаясь отыскать себе место, но нигде под тенью его не оказалось, а где и находилось, то туда его пускать не хотели. Когда он явился к Сакибу и остальным, те просто молча отвели от него взгляды. Пришлось мальчику пойти на самый край, где тень была крохотной, и ярко палило солнце. 

— И ты вот так позволишь собой командовать? — рядом с Хассаном из-ниоткуда появился Дахи. — Нужно учиться постоять за себя. Иначе тобой станут пользоваться, как вздумается. 

Дахи выжидающе изогнул бровь, видимо, ожидая ответа. 

— А что я ему могу сделать? — неуверенно спросил Хассан, печально опуская взгляд. 

— А это ты сам реши, — хмыкнул Дахи, отдав мальчику свой плащ. — Никто не сделает решений за тебя. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул Хассан, укрывая голову плащом, чтоб пекло не так сильно. 

— Не за что, — поспешно отмахнулся Дахи. — Знаешь, просто у меня есть ученик, где-то твоего возраста. Вот я и подумал… А, неважно, забудь. Ты лучше спи. 

Дахи ушёл прочь, а Хассан попытался уснуть, что ещё довольно долго ему не удавалось. Внезапно, он проснулся вечером, когда уже опускались сумерки. Похоже, до отправления осталось совсем немного. Хассан ещё раз подумал о словах Дахи: он знал, что это была правда, вот только что ему делать? Хассан посмотрел в сторону места, где расположились два фидаина. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Он заметил, как в свете от костра мерцает оружие, аккуратно сложенное подле огня с остальными вещами. Поднявшись с места, он на цыпочках прокрался к оружию и огляделся по сторонам: похоже, оба фидаина спали, вот только Дахи спал сидя, ведь именно ему выпало быть караульным. Хассан осторожно вытащил из кипы оружия нож, повертел его в руках. 

Когда наступил поздний вечер, Дахи принялся будить всех. 

— Эй, Хассан, — сказал он, осторожно потряхивая спящего мальчика за плечо. — Просыпайся, идти пора. 

Хассан едва поднялся на ноги из-за сонливости, сдерживаясь, чтоб не зевнуть. Он потёр глаза, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Остатки сонливости с него смёл пронзительный крик, раздавшийся из-под тени кипариса. Все мальчишки быстро разбежались, и он увидел, что Касын лежит мёртвый, с перерезанным горлом.


End file.
